Enterrés vivants
by GygyFr
Summary: La caserne 51 est appelé sur un incendie domestique sur Humbolt Park et l'un des pompiers découvre une bombe à l'intérieur. Mais cette bombe explose avant que tous les pompiers n'aient le temps de sortir. Deux pompiers du secours 3 et deux pompiers de l'échelle 81 doivent à présent survivre entre les débris, les flammes et la fumée, et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours...
1. Je suis le détonateur

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous remercie de prendre un peu de votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction, ou tout du moins le début. J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire une nuit il y a peu de temps alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ça a fait tilt dans ma tête : il y avait une situation à laquelle les pompiers n'avaient pas forcément été confrontés depuis le début de la série, et je voulais écrire une histoire dessus. Et puis j'en avais marre de voir des fanfictions en anglais et de les écrire en anglais en premier, donc je me suis dit ''les francophones auront pour une fois une histoire avant les anglophones !''. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je vais faire pour cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, que ce soit des détails sur certains passages que je devrais intégrer, ou d'autres choses (même insignifiantes) que je devrais mettre, ou même des suggestions de votre part (quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir etc...), surtout n'hésitez pas, mettez un commentaire (''review'') et je me ferai un plaisir de répondre (si vous êtes identifié(e)s) par message privé, ou lors du prochain chapitre.

 **Résumé :** voici ce dont je parle depuis le début : durant un appel sur Humbold Park, un des pompier trouve une bombe dans une des pièces de la maison enfumée sur laquelle ils interviennent. Mais la bombe explose et laisse quatre d'entre eux sous les décombres de cette maison maintenant en ruine. Entourés de fumée, de flammes, de débris et complètement bloqués (ou presque) sous les gravas, ils doivent réussir à survivre à cet enfer jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

 **Avertissement :** je ne possède aucun personnages des séries télévisées concernées par cette fanfiction.

J'espère que vous aller aimer cette nouvelle histoire

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : je suis le détonateur**

Il était 9h30 et tout le monde finissait de prendre le petit déjeuner ou leur café matinal. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres lisaient ou regardaient la télévision sur le canapé entre Mouch et Plouch. Tout était calme depuis hier soir selon la première garde. Aucun appel de toute la soirée et de toute la nuit. Le chef Boden les avait prévenu que cela ne voulait rien dire, puisque aucun jour ne ressemblait à un autre. Malgré la télévision qui fonctionnait, les pompiers pouvaient entendre leur propre respiration et celle de ceux à côté d'eux. Et enfin, si on peut dire, tous soupirèrent de soulagement : l'alarme sonna. Enfin un peu d'action pensaient-ils. Tous les camions de la caserne 51 avaient été appelés pour une maison en feu sur Humbold Park. Tous les pompiers se préparèrent, montrèrent dans leur camion respectif et se mirent en route.

« Echelle 81 en route pour l'incendie de Humbolt Park ».

« Secours 3 a répondu à l'appel d'Humbold Park ».

« Engin-pompe 51 en direction de l'incendie d'Humbolt Park ».

« Ambulance 61 a répondu à l'appel d'Humbold Park ».

« Bataillon 25 prend la direction d'Humbold park ».

La camionnette du chef était en tête du peloton, suivi du camion-échelle, du secours et enfin de l'engin-pompe et de l'ambulance. Humbold Park était un coin tranquille de la banlieue de Chicago, mais plutôt pauvre, insalubre et sensible. Les habitants se liguaient contre les autorités locales car selon eux, elles dépensaient l'argent publique non pas pour ses habitants mais pour leurs propres profits. Alors pour montrer leur mécontentement, ils bloquaient les rues de leur quartier pour empêcher les services de la ville de faire correctement leur travail.

Toutes les équipes étaient calmes. Dans le 81, Dawson passait son temps à caresser son ventre avec sa main gauche, la nouvelle recrue restait immobile et regardait droit devant lui, Mouch et Hermann lisaient le journal de ce matin, Otis était concentré sur sa conduite et Casey l'aiguillait grâce aux coordonnées GPS sur la carte. Arrivés sur place, Boden tenta en vain d'obtenir des informations de la part des voisins. Il y avait de la fumée qui sortait de toutes les fenêtres de la maison, y compris le sous-sol. La fumée était blanche, ce qui permettait aux pompiers d'intervenir dans la structure pour retrouver de potentiels victimes.

« Dawson, Otis, prenez l'aérienne pour ventiler ! Mouch, Borelli restez ici et gérer les passants et le trafic ! Hermann, avec moi au rez-de-chaussée ! »

Casey se prit une bouteille d'oxygène et attendit le groupe de secours de constituer les équipes avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison.

« Ferraris, Severide, au sous-sol ! Capp, Cruz, avec moi au premier étage ! »

Tout le monde se mirent à l'action et entrèrent par la porte principale après avoir coupé le courant. Les équipes se séparèrent vite et allèrent là ou elles devaient aller. Mais après plusieurs minutes les pompiers avaient remarqué quelque chose. Quelque chose de bizarre. Il y avait beaucoup de fumée certes, mais aucun feu n'avait été trouvé.

« Chef ! Il n'y a aucun feu ici ! Pas de feu du tout ! »

« Tu es sûr de toi Casey ? »

« Sûr à 100% ! On a vérifié les murs, tout ! Aucun feu ! »

Boden était inquiet. S'il y avait de la fumée, c'était que quelque chose l'avait provoqué. C'était qu'il y avait tout de même quelque chose.

« Faites une recherche approfondie ! Soyez prudent ! »

« Compris ! »

Dans le même temps, quelque chose avait attiré l'attention de Casey. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Il y avait de la fumée qui passait sous la porte d'une des pièces. Il se tourna et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune autre pièce avec ce genre de phénomène. Pris de curiosité, il commença à déverrouiller la porte doucement et l'ouvrit légèrement. Mais à l'instant où il commença à l'ouvrir, un bruit vint à ses oreilles. Un bruit qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Doucement il agrippa sa radio.

« Euh... Chef ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Casey ? »

Tout le monde se figea, arrêtant leurs activités respectives. Parce qu'à la radio, ils entendirent quelqu'un avec une voix qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Une voix tremblante, un peu affolée.

« Je crois... Je pense avoir trouvé le problème chef ».

Boden ferma les yeux. Il connaissait bien Casey. Le fait qu'il ait une voix comme celle qu'il avait à ce moment précis indiquait que cela n'était pas bon pour la suite. Il y avait un gros problème.

« Alors ? »

« La fumée vient d'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Et euh... J'ai... J'ai ouvert la porte et... Et il y a eu un clic ».

« Un clic ? »

« Je... C'est un détonateur chef. Il y a une bombe dans cette maison, et euh... J'en suis devenu le détonateur ».

Tout le monde eut un sursaut de panique, et retint son souffle. Chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière si Casey bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

« Je suis désolé chef ».

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'as fait que ton boulot Casey. Très bien, reste aussi immobile que possible. J'appelle l'équipe de déminage ».

Pour ne pas effrayer ses hommes, Boden changea de canal pour passer l'appel de détresse.

« Bataillon 25 à centrale, j'ai besoin de l'équipe de déminage la plus propre d'Humbold Park aussi vite que possible. Une bombe a été retrouvé par mes hommes dans une maison et l'un d'eux se trouve avec la bombe ».

« Compris bataillon 25 ».

Il retourna sur le canal 3.

« Casey, tu me reçois ? »

« Oui chef ».

« Ils arrivent d'accord ? »

« Chef, je... Je peux dire quelque chose ? »

Boden ne voulait pas répondre. Mais le fait de ne pas répondre voulait dire qu'il accédait à la demande de l'un de ses meilleur homme.

« C'est... C'est la première fois depuis des années que... Que je suis terrorisé. Euh... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou ne dois pas faire ».

« Casey écoute-moi. Reste calme et écoute d'accord ? »

Le chef ne le voyait pas, mais le lieutenant de l'échelle 81 avait fermé les yeux, tentant en vain de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Il acquiesçait.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Je le serais à ta place, tout le monde le saurait. Mais tu ne dois bouger en aucun cas, tu dois rester immobile. C'est très important ».

« Je tremble de partout. Ma main tremble aussi. Je ne crois pas être capable de faire ça ».

Casey inspira profondément, puis expira délicatement, tentant de réguler sa respiration pour se tenir calme.

« Hermann, secours 3, sortez de la maison immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! Je ne veux pas vous laisser être entraînés dans tout ça par ma faute ! »

« Lieutenant ? »

« Hermann je t'en supplie ! Sors de la maison ! ».

À l'extérieur, Dawson était très tendue. Elle aimait toujours Casey. En fait ils s'aiment toujours mais ne le montraient pas. Elle était descendue de l'aérienne quand elle entendit Casey ordonner l'évacuation, et avait couru presque immédiatement vers Boden.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chef ? »

« Casey a trouvé l'origine de la fumée. C'est une bombe à l'intérieur de la maison. Et il en est le détonateur. Les démineurs sont ici dans cinq minutes ».

À l'intérieur, plus les secondes passaient, plus la main de Casey tremblait.

« Tout le monde est sorti ? »

« Presque. Severide, Ferraris et Hermann sont toujours à l'intérieur ».

« On est presque dehors chef ! On voit la sortie ! »

Mais entre temps, Casey entendit un autre bruit dans la pièce. Affolé, il attrapa sa radio.

« CHEF ! »

Dehors, un vent de panique s'immisça entre les pompiers en entendant la voix apeurée de Casey. Tout le monde se tut, tout le monde se figea. Puis une énorme explosion se fit entendre et la maison s'effondra.

À l'intérieur, les quatre pompiers restant n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la maison. Ils furent happés, pris dans l'explosion, et enterrés sous les tonnes de débris.


	2. Toujours en vie?

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end :)

Donc voici le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer:)

Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 2 : toujours vivant**

Un bourdonnement horrible dans les oreilles, une vision trouble et colorée d'orange, de rouge et de jaune, l'odeur de fumée, une quinte de toux... C'est tout ce dont Tony Ferraris, le chauffeur du secours 3 se souvenait avant de perdre connaissance après l'explosion. Il était près de la porte de d'entrée, ou plutôt de sortie, quand il a entendu Casey hurler dans la radio et ensuite... Cette explosion, puis le noir total. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau tapant sur une cloche à la place du crâne. Et son dos le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il pensait avoir été brûlé, et pensait à la fois que son dos brûlait encore. Ses yeux s'habituèrent au peu de lumière qu'il y avait, et s'aperçut que partout autour de lui, il n'y avait que débris, feux et fumée. Une quinte de toux plus tard, il essaya de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, mais cela le fit souffrir encore plus. Il laissa échapper de sa bouche un hurlement de douleur. Il agonisait. Il essaya donc de respirer correctement, au moins d'inspirer et d'expirer convenablement, mais là encore, cela le faisait autant souffrir que de bouger. Son masque était brisé et il perdait de l'oxygène. Se battant contre sa vision trouble, il se concentra sur la recherche de son supérieur et d'Hermann. Il ne pensait absolument pas retrouver Casey vivant. Il inspira profondément et retint sa respiration, se concentrant sur le fait de se dégager et de ne pas crier de douleur pour retrouver ses collègues. Eux avant toute chose, les blessures après. Il savait qu'il était plus ou moins enterré vivant, mais dégager ses jambes fut horrible. Il sentit son genou se déboîter et se remboîter tout seul. Toutes les parties de son corps lui faisait mal. À quelques endroits, il saignait, notamment au niveau du visage. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et son odeur dans le nez. Il sentait aussi quelque chose couler sur son front et il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas que de la sueur à cause de la chaleur de cette fournaise. Après plusieurs minutes à se battre avec les débris, il réussit à se sortir du piège dans lequel il était. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se frayer un chemin dans cette carcasse pour retrouver tout le monde.

Dehors, c'était le chaos. Tout le monde était au sol, encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer juste devant eux : quatre des leurs venaient d'être pris dans une énorme explosion et se retrouvaient dans les débris de cette maison. Personne à l'extérieur n'avait été blessé, mais avait plutôt été sonné par l'intensité de cette bombe. Elle n'était pas ordinaire. Pendant que les pompiers reprenaient leurs esprits, le chef Boden essaya de reprendre contact avec ses hommes encore à l'intérieur.

« Severide, Ferraris ! Au rapport ! Casey, Hermann ! Au rapport ! »

Mais même après dix longues minutes de monologue, personne n'avait répondu. Soit ils étaient morts, soit leur radio était hors service. Tout le monde espérait les retrouver vivants quand même.

« Bataillon 25 à centrale ! Je demande d'urgence trois autres unités d'intervention sur Humbolt Park ! La maison a explosé et quatre pompiers étaient encore dedans ! »

« Compris bataillon 25, je vous envoie tout de suite trois unités et deux équipes de déblaiement ».

Ils devaient retrouver leurs collègues, leurs frères de feu. Espérant qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins ils les retrouveraient. Entre le cri désespéré de Casey et l'explosion, il s'était passé cinq secondes. Cela leur avait sans doute laissé le temps de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la zone d'explosion principale. Tous l'espéraient du plus profond de leur être.

À l'intérieur, Tony fit un grand effort pour essayer de se frayer un chemin. Il savait à peu de chose près où il était. D'après lui, il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée en face de la sortie. Il y avait donc une chance que son signal radio passe au travers de la couche de débris. Il attrapa désespérément sa radio et essaya tous les canaux.

« Chef ? Chef, vous m'entendez ? »

Mais il n'entendait que de la friture. La douleur dans le dos s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il avançait. D'une main sa hache, de l'autre le pied de biche, il recommença à se frayer un chemin.

De l'autre côté de ce qui était une maison auparavant, Kelly Severide commençait à se réveiller. Il grogna un peu à cause de la douleur, et ouvrit les yeux doucement. À peine les eurent-ils ouvert qu'ils brûlaient comme jamais. Il sentit qu'il était bloqué, assis, à moitié sous les débris et à moitié en dehors. Sur ses jambes il y avait une énorme barre en acier, sans doute une des poutres porteuses de la maison, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il laissa échapper une douloureuse toux et se concentra à essayer de se libérer. Il tenta de bouger ses jambes mais il réalisa vite qu'il ne pouvait le faire sans douleurs atroces. Quand il bougeait, il croyait qu'on le poignardait de partout, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Tout autour de lui, il vit de grosses flammes éclairant l'espace où il était. Il pouvait voir dans quelle position il était, les blessures qu'il avait. Il sentait que son bras gauche était sans doute cassé, et qu'une partie de ses côtes l'étaient aussi ou étaient en tout cas fissurées. Sa tête ressemblait à une balle que l'on frappait contre un mur. Son arcade saignait abondamment mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Tentant de soulever la poutre d'acier malgré son bras cassé, il réussit à se libérer une jambes sans savoir comment, et heurta quelque chose avec son pied. Il tenta de se pencher pour voir, mais tout ce qu'il eut comme récompense fut une douleur atroce sur son côté droit. Il jeta un œil et vit qu'une des armatures en métal du béton s'était logée dans son flanc droit sur peut-être cinq centimètres, voire plus. La fumée qui enveloppait la pièce l'empêchait de respirer correctement et il pouvait entendre quelque chose d'autre en dehors du sifflement qu'il avait dans les oreilles.

« Il y a quelqu'un? Hey, ya quelqu'un ? »

Distinctement à présent, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un tousser, et c'était proche de lui.

« C'est toi Hermann ? »

Plus un bruit, à part celui des flammes et des débris en mouvement perpétuel.

« Sev... »

La personne ouvrit les yeux, et observa les alentours. Elle n'était pas bloqué par les gravas et se leva doucement et prudemment. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mais la douleur était supportable pour le moment. Elle entendait quelqu'un crier de douleur juste à côté d'elle.

« Ne crie... Ne crie pas comme ça... Tu vas me tuer... »

Kelly n'avait pas reconnu la personne qui se tenait presque debout à cause de sa vision trouble, mais il reconnut cette voix.

« Je vais essayer... Tu vas bien Hermann ? »

« Je... Pense avoir des côtes cassées, mais je crois qu'on a évité le pire non ? »

« Ouai... Heureusement que... Que Casey nous a dit de courir... »

Soudain, Kelly paniqua.

« Où est Matt ?! »

Sa tête bougeait dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver son meilleur ami, son frère.

« MATT ! »

Severide sentit quelques débris bouger et une douleur s'empara de son flanc droit.

« Kel... Bouge pas comme ça... »

Cette voix murmurait à peine, mais il la reconnut parmi tous les bruits et voix qu'il connaissait.

« Matt, où tu es? »

« Juste... Sous toi... »

Kelly arrêta d'un seul coup de bouger le moindre petit morceau de son corps.

« Comment ça sous toi ? »

Hermann se mit à hauteur de Kelly et vit un trou derrière lui par lequel il pouvait voir de la lumière. Il n'était pas gros mais il put voir ce qu'il se passait en-dessous.

« Il a raison Kelly. Ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu bouges d'un centimètre, sinon tu vas faire s'effondrer pas mal de débris sur Casey ».

« Hermann... »

« Il est littéralement... En-dessous de toi ».

Matt exprima sa douleur en fronçant des sourcils et en serrant les dents. Et Hermann le vit aussitôt.

« Casey ? Ça va ? »

Hermann pouvait entendre la respiration de Matt, rapide, haletante et superficielle.

« Ça... Aurait pu être pire... Je pense ».

Matt tenta de sourire, mais cela lui fit encore plus mal. Hermann se sentait vraiment mal pour son lieutenant qui toussait du sang. En même temps, Kelly comprit pleinement la détresse de la situation

et recommença à essayer de se dégager, mais la seule chose qu'il faisait était d'envoyer de la poussière et des débris sous lui.

« Kelly STOP ! Si tu bouges encore, tu vas tuer Casey ! »

Les mots qu'Hermann venait de prononcer étaient beaucoup trop durs pour Severide. Alors il arrêta de bouger et tourna sa tête vers Hermann.

« Hermann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il murmurait pour ne pas éveiller la panique chez son petit frère bloqué sous lui.

« Sa tête est juste en-dessous de la dalle sur laquelle tu es. Si tu bouges ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop, la dalle s'effondrera sur lui ».

« Et comment il va ? »

La visage d'Hermann s'assombrit d'un coup.

« Pas très bien... Il est à peine conscient, il a du sang sur le visage, il saigne des oreilles et il tousse du sang ».

« Tu peux descendre et évaluer ses blessures? »

Hermann secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Le trou n'est pas assez grand pour que je puisse y passer. Je suis désolé ».

Severide ferma les yeux, à la fois à cause de la douleur qui le lacérait, mais aussi à cause de cette nouvelle. Il entendait parfaitement Casey, son frère, en train de tousser comme jamais. Hermann se remit sur le ventre douloureusement.

« Casey ? Reste calme et essaie de prendre de grandes inspirations ».

« Peut... Peut pas... Trop mal... »

« Alors de petites et rapides inspirations ».

Matt essaya, et à sa bonne surprise, il pouvait respirer presque correctement de cette façon. La douleur était persistante, mais elle était beaucoup plus supportable qu'avant.

« C'est ça lieutenant. Au fait... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais... Que tu n'avais pas bougé ».

« Je n'ai pas bougé... Je tremblais... Comme une feuille mais... Pas assez pour déclencher la bombe... Elle s'est déclenchée d'elle-même... »

« Un minuteur ? »

Matt n'arrivait presque plus à parler, alors il tenta d'acquiescer, mais le mouvement le paralysa. Le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un cri de douleur atroce. Tellement atroce qu'Hermann et Severide avaient fermé les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir la scène.

« Casey ? »

« Bien... Vais... Bien... »

En fait, il était à bout de force et sa respiration devenait saccadée.

« Est-ce que... Vous avez une radio... Qui fonctionne ? »

Severide essaya d'attraper la sienne sans trop bouger, mais elle se trouvait sous les débris. Et celle d'Hermann semblait inutilisable.

« La mienne est hors service, Severide ? »

« Elle est sous les gravas. Je peux pas l'atteindre sans bouger ».

« Attends je vais essayer de l'atteindre pour toi ».

Hermann essayait de visualiser où se trouvait la radio avant d'engouffrer ses mains dans les débris. Doucement et faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber d'autres bloc de béton sur Casey, il arriva à agripper la radio de Kelly et de la sortir des décombres.

« Mince... Elle est cassée aussi ! Casey, la tienne marche ? »

« Sais pas... Elle est entière, mais... Je sais pas... »

« Tu peux l'atteindre ? »

Après quelques secondes d'intenses douleurs, Casey réussit à bouger son bras.

« Trop... Mal... »

Hermann voyait que son supérieur se retenait de pleurer. Pleurer de douleur.

« Combien sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? »

« Euh... 11 ? »


	3. Un bon pompier

Hey bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien parce que moi je pète la forme malgré un grosse entorse :)

Bon voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, pour ceux qui veulent des spoilers par rapport à la suite, vous avez juste à laissez un commentaire et je vous répondrais (Chef Popo peut donfirmer haha)

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : un bon pompier**

Casey avait terriblement mal. Il serrait les dents et n'essayait même plus de parler. Parfois, ils grinçait des dents, parfois Kelly et Hermann pouvaient l'entendre hurler de douleur, voire même pleurer. Il essayait d'être le plus silencieux possible, mais dans un espace si clos, tout bruit avait un échos malgré celui des flammes et des débris qui tombaient encore. Severide avait tant envie de dormir, mais il savait parfaitement que s'il le faisait, il ne se réveillerait pas. Alors toutes les minutes ou presque, il secouait la tête pour se maintenir éveillé. Les fois où il ne le faisait pas, il recevait des claques sur la joue de la part d'Hermann. Lui-même avait toujours mal dans la poitrine, mais il se disait qu'il avait eu plus de chance que ses camarades. Il partageait son temps entre réveiller Severide quand il ne pensait pas à secouer la tête et surveiller Casey sous les décombres à travers le trou. Quelques fois, celui-ci était tellement fatigué qu'il fermait les yeux et ne pensait pas à les rouvrir. Alors Hermann criait et faisait sursauter ses deux frères d'arme. De nombreuses fois, la radio de Casey avait de la friture, annonçant qu'on essayait de les contacter en vain, que quelqu'un savait ou espérait qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais Casey avait tellement mal qu'il n'osait pas bouger. Rien que le fait de respirer le faisait presque crier tant la douleur était insupportable.

* * *

Dehors, tous les pompiers étaient au travail pour stabiliser la structure, car par endroit elle s'effondrait encore. Les trois équipes que Boden avait commandé étaient enfin arrivées, ainsi que deux équipes spécialisées dans le déblaiement et l'équipe de déminage. Ils avaient mis plus de dix minutes pour repérer la porte d'entrée, en tout cas ce qu'il en restait, et commençait à déblayer cette endroit. Ils savaient que trois des leurs se trouvaient près de la sortie au moment où la maison avait explosé, et de ce fait ne devaient pas être loin. Après avoir réussi à creuser un trou de 80cm de diamètre, Dawson se proposa à passer dans le trou en compagnie de la nouvelle recrue pour retrouver leurs frères.

« Gabby ».

Boden s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les deux bras. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Tu es sure de vouloir faire cela ? »

Gabby prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça.

« Oui chef. J'ai la compétence de pompier et d'ambulancière. Je suis la plus qualifiée pour ce travail. Et si j'ai une chance de retrouver Matt en vie... Je veux être là, je dois faire ça ».

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais Gabby ».

Le regard de Boden se posa sur son ventre. Elle fit la même chose quelques secondes plus tard, et passa sa main sur lui.

« Oui, je suis sure de vouloir faire ça chef ».

Elle était déterminée, et personne ne pouvait ou ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

« Tenez ».

Le chef de l'équipe de déblaiement lui passa un gros sac, l'ouvrit et sortit quelque chose.

« Ce sont des balises de détresse. Posez-les sur votre chemin tous les dix mètres environ. Si vos radios ne fonctionnent pas là-dessous, on pourra vous repérer grâce à elles si quelque chose ne va pas ou si vous les retrouvez ».

Elle acquiesça.

« Si vous basculez le clip vers le bas, la balise envoie un appel de détresse classique. Utilisez-le pour qu'on puisse vous localiser sous les décombres. Si quelque chose ne va pas ou que vous retrouvez un ou plusieurs des vôtres, basculez le clip vers le haut. Il enverra un appel d'urgences. Il a la même fonction que l'appel de détresse, mais un cran au-dessus. On saura alors où vous êtes et on vous libérera le plus rapidement possible ».

Il adressa un sourire à Gabby, qu'elle lui retrouva nerveusement. Elle prit le sac et se dirigea vers le trou. Elle fit la liste de tous le matériel dont ils auraient besoin une fois à l'intérieur. La nouvelle recrue, pris de zèle, était déjà près à passer par le trou.

« Le stagiaire, tu sors de là ».

« Mais je suis volontaire et- »

« RESORS ! »

Tout le monde sursauta, y compris le chef. Gabby n'était pas du genre à crier. Elle soupira et s'expliqua presque calmement.

« La nouvelle recrue est toujours la dernière à passer. Question de sécurité. Le plus expérimenté devant ».

Borelli secoua la tête de haut en bas et ressortit. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là, alors il ne connaissait pas encore toutes les règles de bonne conduite, même si sa famille était pompier. Gabby s'engouffra par le trou et alluma une troche tandis que Borelli lui passa le sac de balise, puis prit un par un le matériel nécessaire pour travailler. Elle activa la première balise et commença à se frayer un chemin parmi les gravas.

« Euh... Dawson ? »

Elle arrêta son travail.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid. « Désolée. Tout ça... Cela me met sous tension ».

« Je peux comprendre. La personne que vous aimez le plus au monde est là dedans ».

« Borelli ? Arrête tout de suite de me vouvoyer. On est collègues ».

« Pardon. C'est juste que... A l'académie on vouvoyait alors... »

« Tu n'es plus à l'académie ici. C'est le monde réel. Les seules personnes à vouvoyer sont le chef, et les lieutenants, jusqu'au moment où il te dise que c'est bon ».

« Donc Casey, Patterson et Boden ? »

« Tu oublies Talbott, le lieutenant de l'engin-pompe, et Hermann a aussi le grade de lieutenant. Mais il ne veut pas qu'on le vouvoie. Et Severide était le lieutenant du secours 3 avant que tu arrives ».

« Merci du renseignement ».

Gabby reprit son travail de déblaiement, aidée par Borelli.

« Je peux... Te poser une question ? »

« Ça dépend de la question ».

« Je... Je sais que je n'ai pas fait bonne impression lors de mon premier jour. À cause de mon frère et- »

« Ne t'excuse jamais ».

« Quoi ? »

Gabby se retourna.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, ni pour quoi que ce soit. Veille seulement à ne pas refaire la même erreur la prochaine fois ».

Borelli acquiesça. Selon lui, Gabby était rude, mais la tension du moment et les hormones faisaient d'elle une femme brute.

« Tu voulais savoir quoi ? »

« Oui, pardon. Euh... Comment je peux faire pour me racheter auprès du lieutenant ? Pour montrer qu'il peut me faire confiance je veux dire ».

Gabby esquissa un sourire.

« Casey est un meneur d'hommes. Il fait confiance en ses hommes, même s'ils sont nouveaux. Tu n'as pas besoin de te racheter. Montre-lui seulement qu'il a un bon stagiaire et qu'il peut en être fier ».

« Et... Je peux savoir quels sont les critères ? Enfin, tu le connais bien, même très bien... »

« Votre vie privée n'interfère pas dans notre travail. On a déjà fait cette erreur une fois, et cela nous a coûté nos fiançailles ».

« Vous... Vous étiez fiancés ? »

« Il y a environ onze mois. Mais là n'est pas la question. Casey te fait confiance alors je vais te faire confiance et te faire une confidence sur ses méthodes d'évaluation des stagiaires ».

Tout en travaillant à dépecer une dalle de béton qui se trouvaient devant eux, Gabby lui expliqua les règles.

« Casey est quelqu'un qui connaît ses hommes et ce pour une bonne raison. Il te fait déjà confiance car il a vu le tempérament que tu avais. Bref, Casey a une méthode particulière : il pousse ses stagiaires à bout ».

« A bout... »

« Il te fait travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Plus tu tiens longtemps, plus tu montes dans son estime. Il jauge tes points faibles, tes points forts, les espaces dans lesquels il peut t'envoyer ou non, ta sensibilité, tes forces physiques et mentales... Et quand tu as atteint ta limite, quand tu arrives au burn-out, il te considères dès lors comme un vrai pompier ».

« Tu peux... Me donner des exemples ? »

« Et bien, Casey n'enverra jamais Mouch, sauf cas de force majeure, dans un immeuble avec plus de dix étages. Il préférera l'envoyer dans les étages inférieurs ou le laisser dehors à réceptionner les gens ou gérer le trafic. Pour Hermann, il essaie d'éviter les situations ou il y a des enfants parce qu'il est père de cinq enfants. Otis, notre chauffeur, est spécialisé dans les ascenseurs si on peut dire. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle comme ça d'ailleurs. Moi il ne m'enverra pas dans des espaces trop restreints comme celui-ci. Parce que je suis claustrophobe ».

« Tu es claustrophobe et tu t'es portée volontaire ? Je comprends pas tout là... »

« Casey... Matt est tout pour moi. Il est le père de mon enfant, et... Et je peux pas penser au fait qu'il peut ne plus être de ce monde à l'instant où on parle. Mon amour pour lui est bien plus forte que mes peurs ».

Borelli semblait parfaitement comprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Dawson.

« Et sur ses propres critères, il se pose des limites aussi ? »

« C'est le lieutenant. Il doit aller dans toutes les interventions, toutes les situations. Mais il a une limite oui. Quand quelqu'un sacrifie sa vie pour en sauver d'autres, en particulier quand il s'agit de sa propre famille. Il y a de cela un an et quelques mois, un homme a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver sa femme et ses trois enfants. Il s'est servi de son corps comme d'un bouclier et s'est couché sur sa famille. On n'a pas pu le ranimer et la caserne a été poursuivie par la femme car selon elle on n'était pas arrivé à temps. Alors devant l'avocat et la veuve, Matt... Matt a dû expliquer toute l'intervention, et cela l'a bouleversé. Selon Kelly, il avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est sa limite. Mais comme tout pompier, il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Alors je dirai que sa vraie limite, c'est la mort elle-même ».

Borelli était bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son lieutenant avait une telle force mentale.

« C'est un bon lieutenant donc... »

« Le meilleur. Il sait faire ressortir toutes les qualités de quelqu'un tout en palliant ses défauts. Même si c'est l'homme que j'aime, je suis fière de servir sous ses ordres. Je suis fière d'être une femme pompier ».

« Pourquoi tu as voulu être pompier ? »

« Il y a tellement peu de femmes pompiers. C'est considéré comme un métier d'homme à cause de la force physique et mentale que cela demande. Mais je pense qu'une femme peut tout aussi bien réussir qu'un homme. Elle a juste différentes manières de contourner les protocoles et réussir tout autant que les hommes. J'ai voulu me prouver que je pouvait le faire, et... Pour être honnête, j'ai voulu aussi le prouver à Casey ».

« Il ne croyait pas en toi ? »

La dalle sauta enfin, et ils purent avancer de nouveau. Gabby alluma une balise et continua son chemin avec derrière lui Borelli.

« Disons qu'il savait déjà que si je devenais pompier, je devais quitter la caserne. Normalement un couple ne peut pas servir sous le même camion ».

« Pourtant tu travailles sous les ordres de Casey ».

« Le QG n'étant pas au courant de notre relation, Matt m'a pris dans son équipe. Quand il a vu que je n'abandonnerai pas mon rêve de devenir pompier, il m'a soutenu. Il a même fait jouer ses relations. Maintenant arrêtons de parler, et concentrons-nous sur le travail. On perd du temps ».

« Tu as raison ».

Borelli se mit à hauteur de Dawson et se remit au travail.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la structure, les débris continuait à tomber sur les trois pompiers. Leurs camarades de l'extérieur essayait par tous les moyens de déblayer la zone. Mais plus les débris tombaient, plus la dalle sur laquelle se trouvait Kelly s'effondrait sur Matt. Ce dernier avait tellement mal que la douleur lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il ne bougeait plus de tout, et Hermann avait du mal à savoir s'il respirait ou non. Kelly ne pouvant pas bouger, il essaya d'agrandir le trou afin de descendre et être auprès de Casey pour vérifier ses blessures. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il travaillait dessus mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était un petit trou de quarante centimètres de large. Il y mettait toutes ses forces. Kelly de son côté, essayait discrètement de se dégager de cette barre d'acier tout en faisant attention à ne pas crier de douleur à cause de la barre de fer plantée dans son flanc. Il avait presque réussi quand Hermann se redressa et le vit.

« Tu te fous de moi Severide ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas ? »

« La négation ».

Hermann laissa tout de même échapper un petit sourire.

« J'ai compris, je vais t'aider à te sortir de là. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as mal ou que tu saignes jusqu'à la mort ».

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermann ».

Hermann se leva et aida Kelly à se dégager, en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber plus de béton sur son lieutenant.


	4. Stop

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que c'est le dimanche, mais je ne chôme pas ! Je profite du week-end pour me reposer et écrire un peu avant de commencer un dur laveur (c'est-à-dire... Mes cours).

J'espère simplement que vous continuez d'aimer cette fanfiction, et j'espère avoir des commentaires sur ce que vous en pensez, parce que comme je le disais, je modèle mes fanfictions par rapport à ce que vous voulez, ce que vous conseillez, etc... Par exemple, une des fans de cette fanfiction (la version anglaise je précise) m'a demandé en privé quelque chose et voici le chapitre qui en découle !

Je fais aussi une dédicace à Chef Popo qui adooooooooore cette fanfiction et qui a le droit à quelques spoilers à chaque fois (car elle commente :D)

En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre et continuer de me suivre dans cette aventure ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : stop**

Hermann était en train de descendre par le trou qu'il avait fait avec Severide qui tentait de l'épauler quand plus de débris tombèrent sur eux et sur la dalle au-dessus de Casey. Kelly soupira de soulagement.

"Heureusement que je n'y étais plus sur cette dalle."

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, la dalle en question s'effondra un peu plus. Cela réveilla Matt, qui grogna de douleur.

"Matt reste calme et immobile! On arrive d'accord?"

Il ne put qu'émettre un autre grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Il les fit cligner plusieurs fois avant de s'adapter presque pleinement au peu de lumière de l'espace. Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais il fut stoppé par une intense douleur dans la poitrine et une grosse toux qui lui fit cracher du sang.

"Matt! De petites et rapides inspirations."

Il obéit et la toux disparut après plusieurs secondes interminables. Hermann passa finalement totalement par le trou et atteignit Matt.

"Lieutenant?"

Matt rouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermann.

"Hermann... Stop."

"Quoi?!"

Hermann fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Casey voulait dire.

"Mal... Stop... Douleur."

Il toussa encore, cette fois soutenu par Hermann.

"Désolé mon lieutenant, je ne peux pas arrêter la douleur, on doit attendre les secours."

Matt referma les yeux et tenta d'acquiescer mais cette fois encore la douleur lui lacéra le cou.

"Ne force pas. Tu vas aggraver tes blessures."

"Radio..."

Matt bougea un peu son bras droit et agrippa légèrement sa radio.

"Vous voulez qu'on essaie?"

"Mh."

Hermann la prit, se leva un peu et tenta le canal principal d'utilisation des pompiers du 51.

"Chef, ici Hermann, vous me recevez?"

La radio se remplit de friture, puis...

"Ici Tony Ferraris. Hermann c'est bien toi?"

"Bon sang Tony, où tu es?"

"Sans doute pas loin de toi car je te reçois."

"Je suis avec Severide et Casey. Mais on est pas mal amoché."

"Casey est en vie?"

"Toujours là", dit Casey presque en murmurant.

Une seule phrase et il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux.

"Ne force pas Casey."

Matt acquiesça légèrement.

"Et toi Tony, ça va?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Pour le moment j'essaie de vous rejoindre et ensuite je m'inquiéterais pour mes blessures."

"D'accord. On reste en contact toutes les cinq minutes."

"Compris."

Severide soupira de soulagement.

"Au moins, on est tous en vie."

"Grâce à Casey. S'il n'avait pas couru vers nous et prévenu de nous mettre à l'abri, on serait tous mort."

Hermann se tourna vers Casey et examina ses blessures une par une avec Severide qui était parvenu à passer par le trou lui aussi. Il tâta toutes les zones visibles de son corps.

"La jambe droite est cassée, le ventre est souple et distendu, plusieurs côtes cassées."

Severide fronça des sourcils et attrapa le bras d'Hermann.

"Attends Hermann... Matt? Tu 'écoutes?"

Il semblait inquiet. Il avait remarqué quelque chose qui n'était pas normal.

"Tu sens ça?"

Severide mit sa main sur la cuisse de Matt et palpa la zone.

"Sentir quoi?"

Hermann fit les gros yeux et se tourna urgemment vers Kelly.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Matt commençait à paniquer à cause de ses deux camarades.

"Matt, écoute-moi. Tu es sous le choc, c'est normal d'accord?"

Kelly tentait de convaincre Matt que tout allait bien et essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était grave. Hermann se releva et essaya un autre canal sur la radio.

"Chef, ici Hermann, vous me recevez?"

Il retenta l'opération plusieurs fois sur tous les autres canaux, en vain.

"Tony, tu es toujours là?"

"Toujours en vie. Cela fait déjà cinq minutes?"

"Je crois que oui. Ça va? Tu as l'air épuisé."

"Mon dos me fait souffrir et la fumée me fait respirer difficilement."

"Tu as beaucoup de fumée?"

"Là où je suis oui. J'ai trois départs de feu et le plafond s'effondre toujours. Et mon masque est brisé."

"Nous aussi le plafond s'effondre toujours. Le soucis c'est que les débris tombe sur une dalle qui peut s'effondrer à tout moment sur Casey."

"Et vous pouvez le bouger?"

"Non."

Hermann s'éloigna et chuchota.

"Il ne sent pas ses jambes. On ne peut pas risque de le bouger. Et quand il y a eu l'explosion, il lui faisait presque face. Si on le déplace, cela pourrait être pire."

Quelques secondes passèrent sans aucun bruit.

"Je comprends. J'ai entendu du bruit pas loin de moi tout à l'heure. Je vais revenir sur mes pas et voir s'il n'y aurait pas du monde venu nous chercher à travers les gravas."

"Tu es sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose?"

"Sûr et certain. On aurait dit une K12, comme si quelqu'un tentait de percer une dalle."

"Les pompiers à l'extérieur sont aussi en train de libérer les graves."

"Mais je suis sûr que c'était sous les gravas", assura-t-il en insistant sur le 'sous'.

"Bon d'accord. Fais attention."

"Promis."

De l'autre côté, Gabby et Jimmy travaillaient toujours d'arrache-pied pour rejoindre les autres. La sueur envahissait leur visage et toutes les parties de leurs corps, leurs tenues étaient humides. Une fois la dalle sautée, ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce.

"Woah..."

Gabby attrapa une balise et l'activa, puis continua d'observer les alentours.

"Une belle grosse poche", fit remarquer Borelli.

"L'origine de l'explosion de doit pas être loin. Ce qui signifie..."

"Qu'on ne doit pas être loin des autres", continua-t-il.

Gabby se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

"On peut essayer nos radios?"

Gabby fut étonné par autant d'intelligence de sa part.

"Et pourquoi?"

"S'ils ne sont pas loin, la couche de béton devrait être faible, et donc les ondes devraient arriver jusqu'à eux."

C'était la bonne explication, mais...

"Et si leurs radios sont HS? Ils ne pourront pas nous entendre."

"Alors autant essayer, on sera fixé."

Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Casey l'avait pris sous son aile. Elle agrippa sa radio et l'activa.

"Hermann tu me reçois?"

Elle attendit quelques secondes et était prête à réessayer quand quelqu'un répondit.

"Dawson?"

"Ici Dawson, à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

"Ici Ferraris. Bon sang que je suis content de t'entendre!"

"Tout va bien Tony?"

"Mon dos me tue, mais sinon ça va à peu près. Tu es dehors?"

"Non, je suis dans les gravas. On a réussi à faire un trou et Borelli et moi sommes passés dedans. On est dans une... Sorte de grosse poche."

"Ah, je vois où vous êtes. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je préviens les autres."

"Tu... Tu es en contact avec les autres?"

"Oui, j'étais pas loin d'eux quand j'ai entendu une K12 en fonctionnement. Je leur ai dit que j'allais voir ce que c'était. J'arrive d'accord?"

"Attends Tony! Quand tu disais les autres, tu parlais de qui?"

"Des trois mousquetaires! Hermann et Severide ont l'air d'aller bien, mais Casey est dans une situation assez compliquée."

"Quoi, comment ça?"

"Et bien je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais je crois qu'il est sous une dalle qui menace de s'effondrer sur lui, ou quelque chose du genre."

Gabby retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes et ferma les yeux.

"Bon, on t'attend dans la zone."

"Compris."

Gabby baissa son regard, s'assit et se mit à pleurer. Tout cela la dépassait. Borelli ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Gabby? Et si... Si on activait l'appel de détresse? La poche est assez grande et haute pour faire passez plusieurs personnes et le corps médical non? Et c'est en accès presque direct vers les... Trois mousquetaires commme dirait Tony."

"En accès presque direct?" demanda-t-elle étonnée.

"Tony a dit qu'il savait où nous étions. Donc il est passé par ici. Et il a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas loin d'eux quand il nous a entendu. Donc, c'est un accès presque direct vers eux. Si on déclenche l'appel de détresse, ils couperont le plafond, pourront descendre des renforts, et de quoi prodiguer les premiers soins et les sortir de là."

Gabby réfléchissait. En soi, c'était une idée de génie. Mais elle espérait que cela n'allait pas fragiliser davantage la structure.

"Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. J'active la balise."

Elle en prit une dans le sac et tourna le clip vers le haut.


	5. Le chant des oiseaux, le son des vagues

Bonjour, bonjour et... BONJOUR ! Comme je suis heureuse aujourd'hui !

Chef Popo m'a (presque) supplié pour poster le chapitre 5, et m'a donné une super méga idée : comme elle trouve que ça va trop vite (l'histoire du sauvetage), je vais ralentir un peu... Vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres ce que je voulais dire, mais je sais que je vais au moins faire une heureuse !

Pour le moment, il est temps de lire !

Bonne journée :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : le chant des oiseaux et le son des vagues**

"J'ai un appel de détresse!"

Tout le monde stoppa son travail et se tourna vers le chef de l'équipe de déblaiement. Boden le rejoignit.

"Comment ça?"

"Votre femme pompier, elle a activé une balise vers le haut. Ça veut dire deux choses: soit elle et votre recrue sont en danger, soit ils ont retrouvé un des vôtres."

Boden ferma ses yeux et soupira.

"Gabby. Elle s'appelle Gabby. Et elle vaut dix hommes pompiers. Alors respectez-la."

Le lieutenant Vermulen, l'un des chefs de l'équipe de déblaiement, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il secoua simplement légèrement sa tête de haut en bas, regardant Boden qui avait un visage fermé et noir de rage. Il savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

"Je connais Gabby. Elle a commencé au 51 il y a neuf ans et croyez-moi, si elle a activé une balise vers le haut, c'est qu'elle a dû trouver un endroit où nous pourrions facilement creuser pour les retrouver."

Vermulen regarda son écran, activa une balise et tenta de déterminer précisément d'où provenait le signal sous les yeux assidus et inquiets des autres pompiers. Après quelques secondes interminables, il stoppa ces cent pas.

"Le signal est juste en-dessous de moi."

Il prit une craie et fit une grande croix sur le béton pour indiquer où nettoyer la zone. En quelques instants, presque tous les pompiers s'étaient rués sur cette dalle et commencèrent à travailler pour rompre la dalle de béton.

À l'intérieur, Ferraris rebroussait chemin pour parvenir à discuter avec Hermann.

"Hermann, tu me reçois?"

"Alors ce bruit?"

"C'est Dawson et Borelli. Ils ont réussi à creuser un trou et sont descendus pour nous retrouver. Je sais où ils se trouvent je vais y retourner pour les amener. Je voulais juste vous prévenir."

"D'accord merci Ferraris."

Il prit d'un coup un air et un ton sérieux.

"Comment va Casey?"

"Argh... Pas très bien. Il est de nouveau inconscient. Son pouls est stable, il a dû perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur."

"Et vous?"

"Toujours mal à la poitrine. Et Severide se vide lentement de son sang, mais à part ça ça va."

"Comment ça il se vide de son sang?"

"Il était assis, coincé sous une poutre de soutien et une des armatures en ferraille s'est logée dans son flanc droit. Quand il s'est dégagé l'armature est partie donc..."

"Okay je vois. Je ramène Dawson et Borelli le plus vite possible."

"Sois prudent."

"Je le serai."

Ferraris prit alors immédiatement la direction opposée pour enfin retrouver leurs deux sauveteurs.

Dans le trou, Casey reprenait doucement connaissance, secouant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite et grognant de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et de nouveau, il vit trouble, mais cette fois encore plus qu'avant. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer correctement.

"Severide? Ta bouteille est pleine?"

Severide regarda sa jauge puis son masque.

"Elle est dans le jaune, et mon masque semble intact. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire."

Severide savait qu'Hermann voulait donner à Casey le peu d'oxygène pure qu'ils avaient à leur disposition pour qu'il puisse respirer presque normalement. Il prit son masque, le posa sur le visage de Casey et ouvrit la vanne laissant passer l'oxygène.

"Essaie de prendre une grande inspiration Matt."

Fort heureusement, la respiration de Matt était convenable malgré la douleur. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, tourna sa tête vers Severide et tenta de lever son bras. Mais il était devenu beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Alors il se contenta de feindre un sourire de remerciement.

"Garde tes forces Matt. Concentre-toi juste sur ta respiration. Les secours arrivent d'accord? Tony est allé les chercher. On va bientôt être libéré!"

Matt ferma les yeux et tenta d'acquiescer. La douleur trop grande, la fatigue grandissante, il ne pouvait vraiment plus rester éveillé. Il s'engouffra subitement et profondément dans un espace noir et sans bruit.

"Matt? Matt!"

La bouteille fonctionnait, c'était au moins une bonne chose. Cela voulait dire que Matt respirait. Hermann regarda le plafond à travers le trou.

"Au moins ils ont arrêté de travailler au-dessus de nous", fit remarquer Severide.

"Ils ont peut-être trouvé un endroit où creuser avec plus de sécurité."

"Tony a dit que Gabby et Borelli étaient sous les décombres. Si c'est le cas, Boden a dû faire appel aux équipes de déblaiement, sans doute cette saloperie de Vermulen."

"Alors il a donné des balises à Gabby. Elle a dû leur donner un signal pour qu'ils creusent ailleurs."

"Tu as sûrement raison."

Severide ferma les yeux un instant et fronça des sourcils, ravala un cri de douleur.

"Ton flanc droit?"

"Non... Mon ventre. Il me fait de plus en plus mal. Ça commence sur le flanc mais ça se diffuse partout."

"Hey Kelly... Essaie de t'allonger près de Casey. Tu auras sans doute moins mal, et tu seras près de lui pour le rassurer s'il se réveille okay? Ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur vous deux et je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre."

"D'accord... Mais toi aussi Hermann tu es blessé. Ta poitrine..."

Severide avait raison. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours autant souffrir, voire même un peu plus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis. J'ai survécu à bien pire. Pour le moment ça va, maintenant repose-toi un peu. Matt a besoin de toi en pleine forme."

Severide acquiesça après plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Il se mit à gauche de Casey, là où sa tête penchait, et s'allongea près de lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et le regardait respirer tranquillement l'oxygène contenue dans sa bouteille qu'il avait retiré de son dos et posé à terre. Il regarda la jauge une nouvelle fois. L'aiguille était presque dans le rouge. Mais au moins, son frère ne respirait pas de poussière. Pour le moment.

Non loin de là, Ferraris arriva péniblement dans la grosse poche d'air et se redressa pour faire face à ses deux sauveurs.

"Dawson, Borelli... Bon sang!"

Il était très heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il enlaça Gabby de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

"Tony... Tu me fais mal..."

Il desserra son étreinte, désolé.

"Pardon. Je... Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais espéré vous voir tous les deux là-dedans!"

Gabby fronça des sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Tony.

"Comment ça?"

Borelli croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et attendait aussi une réponse.

"Ce n'est pas contre vous. L'ancienne et la nouvelle recrue. Une femme enceinte et... Un inexpérimenté, ce n'est pas courant comme sauvetage."

"Je vais le prendre mal Tony", assura Gabby pendant que Borelli hochait la tête.

"Je veux dire... Enfin, ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous, je suis content que vous soyez là. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'expérience c'est tout."

Gabby inspira profondément et acquiesça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour les froisser qu'il disait cela.

"Je suis pompier à plein temps maintenant, donc j'ai acquis assez d'expérience pour pouvoir faire cela. De plus, j'ai un entraînement au secours à la personne via mon ancien travail d'ambulancière. Et Jimmy est ici aussi pour se forger une expérience supplémentaire, et il s'est porté volontaire. Nous étions les seuls à pouvoir passer par le trou que nous avions fait."

"Et au-dessus ils savent où on est?"

Gabby sourit et s'accroupit pour attraper une des balises de détresse. Elle la lança à Tony qui l'attrapa.

"L'équipe de déblaiement?"

"Deux pour être plus précise. Les casernes 44, 57 et 95 sont venues en renfort et il y a aussi l'équipe de déminage. Ils essaient de déterminer ce que c'était comme bombe, mais pour le moment ils aident à déblayer la zone."

"D'accord. Et euh... C'est l'équipe de Vermulen?"

"Ouai pourquoi?"

Tony ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

"Un petit différent entre son équipe et la nôtre. Ce pourri de Vermulen a essayé de magouiller et de nous rabaisser auprès du chef de district un peu avant ton arrivée au 51. C'est une saloperie ce mec."

"Il a été sympa pourtant avec nous", rapporta Jimmy.

"C'est pour mieux vous lécher les bottes ouai! Enfin bref, c'est un bon pompier cela dit. J'espère juste qu'il ne garde pas rancœur de ce qu'on a fait en retour de ses conneries."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait?"

"On l'a fait écarté de toute promotion... À vie."

Gabby ouvrit grand les yeux, et Jimmy laissa échapper un rire.

"Au fait, à la radio tu disais que tu avais mal dans le dos."

"Quand je n'y pense pas la douleur est supportable. Je m'inquiéterai quand on sera sorti de cet enfer."

"Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil quand même. J'ai pris les trousses médicales de l'ambulance."

Tony soupira, retira sa veste et s'assit. En voyant son dos, Jimmy détourna le regard, ravalant son envie de vomir au plus profond de lui. Tony l'avait vu fermant les yeux et tournant la tête.

"C'est si grave?"

Gabby évalua la gravité des blessures.

"Jimmy, passe-moi des compresses et du sérum phi."

Elle se tourna alors vers Tony.

"Okay, Tony, je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas comment mais ton dos est gravement brûlé au second degré. Ton t-shirt a brûlé et s'est collé à ta peau, mais ta veste n'a rien eu apparemment. Des débris ont dû passer entre ta veste et ton t-shirt. Je dois nettoyer la zone au maximum et te bander le temps de sortir d'ici d'accord?"

"Ça explique l'impression de brûlure dans le dos..."

Il ferma les yeux et laissa Gabby faire son travail sans broncher. Après quelques minutes de travail minutieux, Gabby finit de le bander et lui retendit sa veste, puis se tourna vers Jimmy.

"Tu restes ici pour aiguiller les secours quand ils auront percé la dalle au-dessus de toi. Abrite-toi du mieux que tu peux sous quelques débris stables et attends-les."

"Compris."

Gabby et Tony prirent la route pour rejoindre les autres.

De l'autre côté, Severide était toujours conscient, luttant la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Casey était toujours inconscient, le masque fonctionnait toujours mais plus longtemps. L'aiguille commençait à pointer dans le rouge. Quant à Matt, au plus profond de lui, il rêvait. Ou il hallucinait il ne savait pas trop. Dans sa tête, il y avait une petite brise fraîche et agréable, une odeur d'iode et la possibilité de respirer à plein poumon. Il était sur le sable chaud, plongeant ses pieds dedans. Il avait les yeux fermés, profitant de cet air qu'il aimait. La mer. Il n'avait jamais été voir la mer. Il ne s'en faisait qu'une idée mais il aimait cela. Il entendait les vagues s'enrouler et s'écraser sur le sable, créer de l'écume et s'en aller comme elles sont venues. Il sentait le soleil inonder son visage, son corps, chaque cellule lui appartenant. Il se sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui quelques instants, puis regarda le paysage. La mer, le ciel bleu, le soleil, le vent, le sable, le bruit des vagues, les oiseaux tournoyant dans le ciel et sifflotant. Il regarda à gauche de lui et aperçut quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.

"Hallie?"

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hallie lui sourit.

"Bonjour Matt. Ça faisait longtemps!"


	6. Les retrouvailles

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais qu'il est tard (ou tôt pour certains c'est un peu compliqué), mais je voulais poster ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir.

Chef Popo m'a donné l'idée de ce chapitre (ou du moins de l'histoire de ce chapitre), je l'ai un peu travaillé et j'espère que ça vous plaira (surtout toi ma Chef!).

En tout cas, je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire cette fanfiction, et j'espère que vous aimez la lire aussi :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Les retrouvailles**

"Hallie, mais c'est quoi ce délire?"

Hallie pencha sa tête sur le côté et croisa les bras.

"Tu n'est pas content de me voir?"

Matt était bouche bée, impossible de parler, d'émettre un son. Cela fit rire Hallie.

"Tu verrais la tête que tu fais!"

Matt ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... C'est quoi ce délire?!"

Il regarda autour de lui. Il aimait cet endroit mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hallie tenta de lui expliquer.

"De quoi tu te rappelles en dernier?"

Totalement perdu, Matt ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir. Il voyait des flammes, il sentait l'odeur de la fumée, et d'un vit le visage de Severide, totalement paniqué.

"L'explosion..."

"Bien! Au moins tu te rappelles!"

Il secoua la tête.

"Mais je ne comprends toujours pas... Je... Je suis mort?"

À ce mot, Matt trembla.

"Pas encore. Tu es dans une hallucination. Le masque à oxygène te fait un peu délirer. L'air pur que tu respires t'a fait pensé à l'air marin, et... Te voilà ici!"

"Mais... Pourquoi toi tu es là? Je suis totalement perdu..." dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et fermant les yeux.

"Parce que je suis morte. Et que je te manque aussi."

Matt rouvrit les yeux et affronta ceux d'Hallie.

"Je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu aurais voulu me dire en personne que tu allais devenir papa. Me dire que tu étais heureux avec Gabby, heureux de devenir père."

Mat baissa son regard et acquiesça légèrement.

"Tu as sans doute raison."

Matt s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main, puis monta doucement vers son visage et sa joue. Hallie ferma les yeux au toucher de Matt.

"Matt, je ne suis pas réelle. Je suis dans ta tête, ne l'oublie pas."

"J'aimerais... Que tout soit effacé. Que tu ne meures pas dans cet incendie..."

Matt s'était presque écroulé au sol, pleurant vivement. Hallie le regardait avec tristesse et s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Matt... Si on vivait avec des ''et si'', on changerait le monde. Mais on ne peut pas, le passé est le passé. Tu dois arriver à vivre avec. Il te façonne, il fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce passé, tu ne serais pas avec Gabby, tu n'aurais pas eu la chance de devenir père, tu n'aurais pas eu toutes ces aventures."

Matt la regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je n'arrives pas à vivre avec l'idée que... Que tu ne sois plus là."

"Alors... Pense que je suis là, à te regarder tous les jours. À t'encourager tous les jours, à te voir sourire, à te voir profiter de ta vie, de Gabby, de ce futur bébé. Tu dois t'accrocher à cela. Fais-le pour moi Matt."

Hallie prit sa tête dans ses mains et sourit, puis essaya les larmes coulant encore sur les joues de Matt. Celui-ci, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, acquiesça finalement.

"Tu as raison. Je vais profiter... De Gabby... Du bébé... De... Ma vie..."

Matt fronça les sourcils. Les oiseaux avaient arrêtés de chanter, il n'y avait plus de vagues dansant sur la mer et le sable, le sable était devenu froid et dur comme la pierre, le visage, puis le corps d'Hallie s'estompa, le soleil disparut. De peur, il tomba à la renverse, s'effondra au sol sur le dos...

De son côté, Severide était totalement affolé. Quelques secondes plus tôt, la bouteille d'oxygène fut hors d'usage, mais peut de temps avant, Matt avait arrêté de respirer. Il avait sursauté, pris de peur, il s'était jeté sur la poitrine de Matt, tentant désespérément un massage cardiaque pendant qu'Hermann essayait d'insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons. Dix secondes, vingt secondes, une minute... Rien n'avait changé. Matt ne bougeait toujours pas, ne respirait toujours pas, ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

"Allez Matt, allez! MATT!"

Appuyant sur sa poitrine en rythme, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. À la fois par désespoir de ne pas réussir à réanimer son frère, mais aussi de douleur. Une douleur qui lui lacérait le ventre et son bras cassé. Hermann avait déjà cessé le bouche-à-bouche et regardait Severide tout essayer pour ramener Matt. Il prenait parfois sa place, puis reprenait la sienne.

"Hermann ici Ferraris, tu me reçois?"

Hermann ne répondit pas, sous le choc de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"Hermann!"

Hermann sursauta, et agrippa sa radio d'une main tremblante.

"Oui... Je suis là."

"Hermann? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Hermann avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Il regardait Severide, toujours à compter et à injurier un Matt sans vie.

"Matt! Merde, allez! Matt! Je t'en supplie PUTAIN!"

C'était un cri de désespoir à présent. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes, il ne pouvait plus.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Matt? HERMANN!" cria Gabby dans sa radio.

Mais Hermann ne pouvait plus parler. Sa radio était allumée, mais il ne disait rien. Il entendait Gabby et Ferraris hurler dedans, mais il s'en fichait. Il rejoignit Severide, et recommença son travail. Il insuffla deux grandes bouffées d'air dans la bouche de Matt et attendit le décompte de Severide.

"Allez Matt, allez! Allez, allez, ALLEZ!"

Toujours sur son massage cardiaque, les larmes coulaient à flot à présent et se répandaient sur le t-shirt de Matt et sur ses propres mains.

"S'il te plaît Matt REVIENS!"

De l'autre côté de la dalle, Tony et Gabby entendaient tout. Ils échangeaient un regard à la fois de terreur et de désespoir. Ils avaient tous les deux compris ce qu'il se passait. Pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Ferraris s'empara de la K12 et attaqua la dalle pour la faire sauter pendant que Gabby réactivait une balise pour aider les secours à les retrouver depuis la grande poche d'air. Elle priait pour qu'ils puissent le réanimer le plus rapidement possible.

Dehors, la situation était tendue. Les pompiers avaient réussi à créer un petit espace, mais seule une caméra pouvait passer par ce trou.

"Je vais envoyer une caméra avec un micro. S'ils sont intelligents, ils ont dû rester à l'endroit où ils ont activé la balise."

" _S'ils sont intelligents_? Ça veut dire quoi ça?! Que c'est parce que c'est une nouvelle recrue et que c'est une femme ils ne sont pas capables de penser correctement?!" s'exprima Boden.

"Non, je... Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je voulais juste dire que c'est ce que j'aurais fait..."

Boden inspira profondément.

"Ecoutez-moi, je sais que vous avez un différent avec ma brigade de secours, mais ce sont mes hommes avant tout, et ce sont vos frères pompiers aussi! Alors laissez votre rancune au placard et sortez-les de ce foutoir! Sinon je fais en sorte que la punition que le secours vous a donné soit encore plus grande. Et c'est une promesse."

Verlumen savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il ravala sa salive et acquiesça légèrement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Tous les pompiers du 51 le regardaient avec force, comme pour dire 'fais quelque chose, où tu le regretteras'. Il prit la caméra et la guida à travers le minuscule trou. Quant à Boden il attrapa sa radio.

"Dawson, Borelli, au rapport."

"Chef? C'est vous?"

"Borelli, bon sang... Comment ça va là-dessous?"

"Uh... On a trois départs de feux dans une des galeries, et il y a pas mal de fumée, mais c'est gérable pour l'instant."

"Vous avez retrouvé un des nôtres?"

"Uh, oui. Ferraris. Gabby et lui sont repartis dans les galeries. Il savait où se trouvaient Hermann, Severide et Casey. Ils étaient en contact, mais le signal n'est pas très fort."

"Comment ils vont?"

"Uh... Ferraris est brûlé au second degré dans le dos. D'après lui, Hermann et Severide avaient l'air d'aller bien, mais Casey se trouvait sous une... Dalle qui menaçait de s'effondrer, je ne sais plus trop."

Boden se sentit un peu soulagé. Ses quatre hommes étaient en vie, et cela comptait plus que tout.

"Et tu as des nouvelles depuis?"

"Gabby m'a dit d'attendre ici pour aiguiller les secours et de m'abriter au cas où quelque chose arrivait si vous creusiez. Le signal est trop faible pour parvenir aux Trois Mousquetaires, il faut aller au fond de la galerie pour leur parler par radio."

"Les... Trois Mousquetaires?"

"Ah, oui! Désolé, Ferraris les a appelé comme ça tout à l'heure."

"Ne t'excuse pas Borelli. En fait... ça leur va bien."

Borelli sourit un peu, pendant que Vermulen évaluait la situation.

"Alors Vermulen?"

"Votre nouvelle recrue se trouve dans une grande poche d'air. Ils sont doués ces deux-là. Il y a assez de place pour faire descendre cinq à six hommes et organiser le sauvetage depuis cet endroit."

"Donc on peut continuer à creuser?"

Vermulen prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Il... Faut faire attention. Une grande poche d'air signifie beaucoup d'instabilité. Il faut faire vite, mais prudemment. Il ne faudrait pas les enterrer plus."

Boden secouait sa tête de haut en bas, et ralluma sa radio.

"Borelli? Cela va prendre un peu de temps de venir là où tu es. Il y a un risque d'effondrement important. On va devoir travailler prudemment. D'accord?"

"D'accord. Chef? Est-ce qu'il vous reste du matériel médical dehors? Je pense que si j'ai bien compris Ferraris, il y aurait pas mal de blessure et je ne suis pas sûr que les deux trousses médicales vont suffire le temps que vous puissiez descendre."

"Il y a quatre ambulances en attente sur les lieux. Mais on ne peut pas descendre de matériels."

"Et par là où on est rentré Gabby et moi?"

Boden et Vermulen se regardèrent. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, bien au contraire. Vermulen acquiesça, sachant que cela valait le coup.

"D'accord, rejoins-nous à l'entrée du trou. On te passera tout le matériel nécessaire d'accord?"

"Compris chef. À tout de suite."

Gabby et Ferraris continuait de creuser la dalle avec difficulté. Le disque commençait à s'user et il n'y en avait plus de rechange. Elle avait une grosse boule au ventre, la peur la gagnait. La peur de perdre l'être aimé. La radio d'Hermann continuait toujours d'émettre, et malgré la K12 en route, elle pouvait entendre Kelly crier et pleurer dans la radio. Severide continuait désespérément son travail, massant toujours plus fort. Il sentait la poitrine de Matt se soulever et se baisser sous son poids, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste ramener Matt à la vie. Hermann passa deux doigts sur sa carotide, et attendit quelques secondes. Le pouls et la respiration ne revenaient toujours pas, ils étaient à bout de souffle, quand ils entendirent un énorme bruit. Hermann regarda brièvement autour de lui mais ils ne voyaient rien. Puis il regarda par le trou par lequel Severide et lui étaient descendus, et il aperçut le visage de Gabby, totalement plein de poussière et les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte.

"MATT!"


	7. Arrêter de respirer

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous profitez de votre journée Halloween :)

Cela fait près de trois jours que Chef Popo me supplie (presque à genoux j'ai l'impression) de la spoiler sur l'avenir de Matt dans cette histoire, et cela fait trois jours que je lui répète la même chose: "Je ne peux rien te dire, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres". DONC pour arrêter ce harcèlement (si si je vous assure), je poste le chapitre 7 tout de suite.

Bon, je te rassure little Chef Popo, tes envies apocalyptiques et tes commentaires m'aident à trouver l'inspiration :) J'ai même rallongé ce chapitre d'une demi-page (d'open office) rien que pour toi :p

Pour les autres, j'espère que vous aimez toujours la fanfiction et que vous allez laisser des commentaires (en bas de la page dans le coin review. Même en n'étant pas sur le site on peut poster il me semble :D)

J'attends tes envies avec impatiences Chef Popo (et les autres aussi bien sûr !)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7: arrêter de respirer**

C'était la scène la plus difficile à regarder pour Gabby. Kelly se trouvait presque sur la poitrine de Matt, à tenter de le ranimer, Hermann se trouvait au niveau de son visage et expirait dans sa bouche pour remplir ses poumons d'air. Paniquée, elle passa par le trou et se mit à hauteur de Kelly. Ferraris passa les trousses médicales à Hermann rapidement et Gabby passa en mode ambulancière en moins d'un quart de seconde.

"Combien de temps?"

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle passa deux doigts sur la carotide de Matt et réitéra sa question.

"COMBIEN DE TEMPS!"

Severide ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il ne faisait que masser la poitrine de Matt, et balbutiait sans aucune compréhension.

"Hermann, combien de temps?"

Hermann, sous le choc, regarda sa montre, mais remarqua qu'elle était cassée.

"J-je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas. La bouteille était presque dans le rouge et... Et il a cessé de respirer peu avant que la bouteille soit totalement vide. On l'a mis juste après le dernier contact avec Tony."

Tony vérifia sa montre qui fonctionnait toujours.

"Gabby? Sept minutes."

Le visage de Gabby s'assombrit, et fouilla la trousse de secours. Elle en sortit une grande dose d'adrénaline, pendant qu'Hermann prenait le ballonnet et le plaça sur le visage de Matt.

"Allez lieutenant. Allez..."

Severide continuait toujours de masser, même si Gabby avait besoin qu'il arrête pour injecter l'épinéphrine dans le corps de Matt.

"Kelly... KELLY! STOP!"

Il sursauta et continua tout en regardant Gabby. Gabby lui montra la seringue, et il comprit. Il arrêta douloureusement et plaça ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux et observa Gabby travailler. Elle palpa la zone, puis inséra l'aiguille directement dans le cœur et injecta le produit contenu à l'intérieur. D'une main, elle reprit le massage et plaça de nouveau ses doigts sur sa carotide.

"Allez Matt, allez...", murmura-t-elle.

Mais rien ne se produisait. Rien du tout. Hermann continuait de ballonner, Severide continuait de trembler et de rester totalement figé, Gabby continuait le massage cardiaque d'une main.

"Kelly, reprends ta place".

Il sécha ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se remit au travail.

"Allez Matt, je t'en supplie..."

Elle prit une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline et l'injecta encore une fois dans son coeur, et Severide reprit le massage tout de suite après.

"MATT, ALLEZ JE T'EN PRIE! REVIENS!"

Gabby et Severide ne retenait pas leurs larmes, plus maintenant. C'était trop dur pour eux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, cela semblait injuste.

"Matt, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrai pas élever notre enfant sans toi! Ce serait trop dur..."

Elle ferma les yeux, inspecta sa carotide pour trouver un pouls, mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

"Gabby..." commença Hermann.

"Non!"

Elle secoua la tête, reprit une dose et reproduisit le processus une nouvelle fois.

"Allez Matt, allez! ALLEZ, REVIENS!"

Les larmes coulaient à flot. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas Matt, pas SON Matt, pas le futur père de son enfant... Et soudain, juste très faible, Gabby sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. C'était faible, mais c'était là.

"J'ai un pouls!"

Kelly et Hermann laissèrent échapper un gros soupir de soulagement. Matt ne bougeaient toujours pas, mais au moins il était en vie.

"Arrête de ballonner Hermann."

Gabby voulait avant savoir si il pouvait respirer sans aide, mais elle n'entendit aucune respiration spontanée, même avec le stéthoscope.

"Ok, reprends. Il ne respire pas."

"Tu vas l'intuber?"

Gabby secoua la tête.

"Non, s'il se réveille et qu'il a une tube dans la gorge, il va paniquer et aggraver ses blessures. On ne peut pas prendre le risque."

Hermann acquiesça, reposa le ballonnet sur le visage de Matt et recommença à insuffler de l'air en rythme dans ses poumons. Gabby en profita pour l'examiner, pendant que Severide la regardait faire sans un bruit.

"Fracture du fémur, côtes cassées, saignement de l'oreille... Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'autre?"

"Uh oui... Il... Il a toussé du sang et... Et il ne sentait pas ses jambes", annonça Kelly en se tenant le ventre.

"Kelly tu vas bien?"

"Uh..."

"Il se plaignait de maux de ventre tout à l'heure. Il a le bras cassé et il avait une armature en fer dans le flanc droit."

Severide lança un regard noir à Hermann.

"Et toi... Tu te plaignais d'avoir mal à la poitrine... J'en fais pas une histoire."

"CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!"

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la voix de Gabby. Elle était en colère.

"Hermann tu continues ton boulot mais tu restes tranquille. Toi", dit-elle en pointant Kelly, "tu t'allonges ici, et tu te laisses faire sinon je te colle une dose de midazolam. Compris?"

Kelly observa Gabby de la tête au pied. Elle tremblait de peur et de colère. Il acquiesça et s'allongea doucement, faisant attention à ne pas aggraver les douleurs.

"Explique-moi la douleur."

"Uh... Elle a commencé sur le flanc droit... Et là elle est partout dans le ventre."

Gabby mis des gants propres, et souleva le t-shirt de Kelly.

"Fais attention à ton bras."

Il acquiesça et posa son bras au sol.

"D'accord, tout d'abord tu vas fléchir un peu tes jambes. Juste un petit peu, cela te soulagera déjà."

Il s'exécuta et fléchit légèrement les jambes jusqu'à ce que Gabby lui dise stop.

"Tu te laisses faire, et tu me dis quand tu as mal, ça marche?"

"Pas de soucis."

Il ferma les yeux, et sentit le froid sur son ventre, le froid des gants. Elle commença vers la gauche, puis vint progressivement vers la droite.

"Woah, woah!"

Kelly se tordit de douleur, et Gabby tenta de l'empêcher de bouger trop.

"Kelly, plus tu vas bouger plus la douleur va être intense!"

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux toujours fermés.

"C'était quoi bordel?!"

"Kelly, quand tu as eu mal, c'était quand j'ai appuyé ou quand j'ai relâché?"

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et planta son regard dans le sien. Il soupira.

"Relâché."

Gabby inspira profondément.

"C'est une douleur de rebond. L'armature est rentré sur combien de centimètres dans ton flanc droit?"

"Je ne sais pas... J'ai pas fait attention."

"8 centimètres environ", répondit Hermann.

Gabby semblait réfléchir.

"Gabby? Qu'est-ce que j'ai?"

"Kelly, tu fait une péritonite."

Les sourcils de Kelly se levèrent.

"Une quoi?"

"Pour faire simple, c'est une inflammation de ton abdomen tout entier. Il y a plusieurs causes de péritonite, mais pour toi, cela semble être cette barre de fer dans le flanc droit."

"Donc... C'est bon, je vais bien?"

"Non Kelly, tu ne vas pas bien! c'est une urgence vitale, cela peut te tuer!"

Elle monta sa tête vers le trou et prit sa radio.

"Tony? Repars dans la galerie et vois si Borelli a réussi à entrer en contact avec les autres. Si c'est le cas, donne-leur les nouvelles."

"Compris."

Gabby se retourna vers Kelly.

"Je vais te poser une perfusion et te donner un peu de morphine. Ça te calmera la douleur le temps qu'on nous sorte de là."

Elle mit tout en place et porta son attention sur Hermann.

"Kelly, viens t'allonger près de Matt. Il faut le ballonner pendant que j'examine Hermann. Et puis s'il se réveille il ne paniquera peut-être pas."

Il sourit et rampa jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de son frère. Il prit le ballonnet et continua le travail d'Hermann.

"Bon, on va faire comme avec Kelly, tu vas t'allonger et me laisser faire."

Il s'exécuta.

"Ce n'est sans doute rien, juste des côtes cassées."

"Tu as sûrement raison, mais je veux en être sure."

Hermann se plaignit encore quelques secondes puis se résolut à la laisser faire.

De l'autre côté, Jimmy était revenu à l'extérieur des décombres à l'air libre. Cela lui faisait du bien de sentir le soleil sur sa peau, mais il y avait plus urgent.

"De quoi as tu besoin Borelli?"

"Je ne sais pas trop je ne m'y connais pas du tout. Euh... Peut-être deux nouvelles trousses médicales, et des bouteilles d'oxygène? Le temps de nous libérer de là-dessous, ils manqueront sans doute un peu d'air. Et avec la fumée et les feux résiduels n'aident pas. Et aussi de nouvelles recharges de disques de K12. J'ai cru voir qu'on allait en manquer. C'est juste au cas où."

"Très bien Borelli. On va te donner tout cela. Mais avant donne-nous des nouvelles des autres."

"Je n'ai pas encore repris contact avec eux, mais ils étaient sur le point de les atteindre car j'entendais la K12 tourner à plein régime."

Tous s'afférèrent à leurs affaires pendant que Borelli repassait dans le trou et qu'on lui passait tout le nouveau matériel au fur et à mesure. Il refit la route en marche arrière pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la grande poche, et fut étonné d'y retrouver Tony à bout de souffle. Il prit sa radio et l'alluma.

"Chef? Je suis avec Tony."

Ferraris était surpris de voir Jimmy parler à travers la radio.

"Tony, comment ça va?"

Il prit lui aussi sa radio.

"Comment c'est possible? Je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre tout à l'heure alors que j'étais au même endroit."

"On a creusé un léger trou pour faire passer une caméra, et donc le signal peut passer légèrement. Alors?"

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et continua.

"Oui pardon. D'après Dawson j'ai une grosse brûlure dans le dos mais rien d'autre de grave."

"Et les... Trois Mousquetaires?"

Tony se tourna vers Borelli, qui haussa les épaules et les mains, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Severide fait un début de péritonite. Il a le bras cassé et un morceau de fer de huit centimètres s'était logé dans son flanc droit. Hermann se plaint de douleur dans la poitrine mais quand je suis revenu ici, Gabby l'examinait. Quant à Casey..."

Il reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux.

"Son coeur s'est arrêté pendant quelques minutes mais Gabby l'a réanimé quand nous sommes parvenus à les atteindre. Il a une jambe et des côtes cassées, il saigne un peu des oreilles et il a toussé du sang. Et si on ne stabilise pas la structure à l'endroit où ils sont, elle va s'effondrer sur eux."

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit un mot.

"Jimmy va revenir prendre du matériel pour stabiliser la structure d'accord? En attendant, prends le matériel qu'il a redescendu et rejoins les autres."

"Compris chef."


	8. Une descente en enfer

Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici pour démarrer la semaine un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8: une descente en enfer**

"Gabby? Il... Il a bougé les doigts."

Elle avait fini d'examiner Hermann. Il n'avait rien de très grave, à part quelques côtes cassées. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en disant à Gabby 'Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était rien!', mais cela n'avait pas marché. Mais là, Matt était le plus important. Il bougeait légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, fronçant des sourcils.

"Matt...", commença Gabby sur un ton doux. "Matt, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît."

Il arrêta de bouger et se concentra à ouvrir les yeux.

"Allez Matt. Je sais que tu peux y arriver."

Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait cette voix. Doucement et péniblement, il réussit à entrouvrir ses yeux. Il voyait flou, il voyait juste des formes, du noir et du jaune-orangé partout.

"Matt?"

Il bougea la tête, signalant qu'il voulait parler.

"Kelly, une grosse inspiration, et enlève l'ambu."

Il ecquiesça et s'exécuta. Matt ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur.

"Les oiseaux..."

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps sans oxygène, Kelly remit l'ambu en place et ballonna. Gabby fit face à Hermann.

"Les oiseaux? Il... Il n'y a pas eu d'oiseaux... Si?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Peut-être... Que... Qu'il a associé le bruit de la K12 au son des oiseaux? J'en sais rien."

Elle se pencha sur Matt, qui avait les yeux presque grand ouverts.

"Matt, qu'est-ce que c'est les oiseaux?"

Kelly répéta la même opération: une grande inspiration et retirer le ballonnet.

"Sur la plage... Le soleil et... Les oiseaux."

Il fronça des sourcils, laissant Kelly s'occuper de sa respiration. Tous essayaient de comprendre ce que voulait dire Matt, mais personne ne comprenait.

"Et... Hallie."

Gabby mit enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Ce qu'elle pensait à présent tenait la route.

"Dites, il... Il a manqué d'oxygène à un moment?"

"Quand son coeur et sa respiration se sont arrêtés oui. Quelle question bête!"

Gabby secoua la tête.

"Je pose cette question pour être sure de moi. Je crois avoir une explication."

"Et?"

Gabby prit la plus grosse inspiration possible.

"Quand on manque d'oxygène, on peut avoir une hallucination. Mais le corps reste en éveil total. S'il a entendu la K12, alors son cerveau a interprété ce bruit pour le rendre... Agréable."

"Quoi? Explique-toi là..."

Les deux pompiers étaient totalement perdus.

"Il a parlé d'une plage, donc techniquement de l'air marin. Cet air marin est associé à la pureté en général. S'il a manqué d'oxygène, son cerveau a tout de suite voulu compensé et a pensé à l'air marin. Il a aussi parlé d'un soleil, ce qui fait penser à la chaleur, c'est sans doute la personnification des flammes et de la chaleur associée. Quant aux oiseaux..."

"Le bruit de la K12. J'ai compris. Son cerveau a interprété ce qui nous entoure pour rendre la scène agréable à Matt. Ça fonctionne comme l'hypnose non?"

"On... On va dire ça comme ça."

"Dans ce cas-là... Hallie?"

"C'est... Quelqu'un d'agréable pour lui. C'était sa fiancée. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle... Qu'elle est morte dans un incendie aussi."

La conversation fut interrompu par Tony, qui revenait les bras chargés.

"On a un contact radio depuis la poche avec l'extérieur. Borelli est allé cherché du matériel supplémentaire via l'espace par lequel vous êtes passés."

"D'accord, tu nous as amené quoi?"

"Euh... Du matériel médical, des bombones d'oxygène et un jeu de disques pour la K12. Borelli ramène de quoi stabiliser la structure ici, car ça perce au-dessus. Et cela peut encore s'écrouler."

"Dis, c'est bien Vermulen qui dirige l'opération?" demanda Kelly.

"Ouai, mais si j'ai bien compris, Boden l'a recadré. Et puis, on ne peut pas nier que c'est un bon pompier, non?"

Severide acquiesça.

"Il est juste un peu con sur les bords, mais un bon pompier."

Cela fit rire Hermann. Tony passa un par un le matériel à Gabby.

"Je vais aller rejoindre Borelli. Il aura sans doute besoin d'aide."

"Sois prudent Tony."

"Comme toujours!"

Gabby attacha alors une IV à Matt pour le garder hydraté. Malgré la faiblesse, il en profita pour caresser légèrement la main de Gabby. Le voyant faire de gros efforts rien que pour cela, elle prit sa main et la serra fort.

"Hey Matt, je suis là. On est là d'accord? Garde tes forces pour plus tard."

Kelly lui donna une grosse inspiration et retira le masque.

"Tu... N'aurais pas dû..."

"Quoi?"

Kelly l'aida à prendre quelques bouffées d'air.

"Pas descendre ici... Le bébé..."

"Hey, hey... Le bébé va bien, et je suis descendue pour toi. Si je perds ce bébé, on pourra en faire un autre. Ce qui compte c'est toi. Toi et toi seul pour le moment."

Pour Matt, les mots de la femme qu'il aimait étaient très durs. Elle était prête à sacrifier leur enfant pour le sauver lui.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû... Descendre... La fumée..."

"Jimmy et Tony ont ramené des bouteilles d'oxygène. Ça va aller Matt, je te le promets."

Mais Matt ne voulait rien entendre. Il bougeait sans cesse la tête.

"Non... Remonte... Je t'en prie..."

"Matt, pour le moment, je suis là, et je ne bougerai pas mon cul d'un seul centimètre. On en discutera quand on sera sorti et que tu iras mieux. Mais pour le moment, arrête de bouger, arrête de te débattre, et ARRÊTE TOUT CA!"

Gabby était hors d'elle. Le ton qu'elle avait pris avait fait sursauté tout le monde. Kelly la regardait attentivement. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère qu'elle exprimait, mais la peur de perdre Matt. Elle tremblait de partout, regardant Matt fermer les yeux, et laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

"Matt, regarde-moi."

Elle tenta s'essuyer les larmes malgré le masque pendant qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

"Je ne disais pas ça pour te disputer. J'ai peur Matt... Peur à en mourir... Peur de te perdre. Si tu n'es pas là avec moi, comment je ferais pour élever notre enfant? Si je n'étais pas descendue, et que je t'avais perdu... Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée. Tu comprends?"

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre. Il comprenait parfaitement. Mais savoir Gabby en danger à tout moment sous les décombres lui faisait peur aussi. Mais il ne dit rien. Il referma ses yeux.

"Matt? Ouvre les yeux encore une fois d'accord? Il faut que je sache quelque chose."

Il les rouvrit et fit face à Gabby.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as mal quelque part."

"Juste... Le bas de mon dos."

"Où exactement dans le bas du dos? Le long de la colonne?"

Une grande inspiration plus tard...

"Non... Le bassin."

Gabby palpa la zone au niveau de son ventre pour déceler ne serait-ce qu'une malformation, mais elle ne sentit rien.

"Matt, tu es sûr de toi?"

Il acquiesça légèrement. Elle passa sa main dans le dos de Matt et tâta.

"MH!"

Matt se tordit come il pouvait de douleur.

"Matt, arrête de bouger!"

Gabby attrapa la morphine et en injecta dans l'IV pour le soulager. Cela mit quelques secondes pour faire effet, mais il se relaxa enfin.

"Gabby c'était quoi ça?" demanda Severide complètement paniqué.

"J'ai essayé de voir où exactement il avait mal."

"Tu as trouvé à ce que j'ai pu voir."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Une partie de son bassin est fracturée au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. C'est ce qui cause les douleurs à cet endroit... Et le fait qu'il ne sente pas ses jambes."

"Il est paralysé?!"

"Non, non. C'est son bassin. Cela peut causer temporairement une paralysie chez quelqu'un si les nerfs sont comprimés."

"Et... C'est grave? Je veux dire..."

"C'est une fracture assez rare, mais elle est soignable. S'il est tombé sur le siège très violemment, c'est possible. J'espère juste que la fracture n'est pas à proximité directe de la L4."

"Cela voudrait dire quoi dans ce cas?"

Gabby regarda Kelly droit dans les yeux, et inspira profondément.

"Cela voudrait dire que sa vertèbre est touchée. Et si cette vertèbre est touchée, alors la paralysie peut être permanente."


	9. à l'abri

Bonjour à tous et bon début de week-end! Il est grand temps d'installer les décorations de Noël non? Je n'ai même pas encore commencé mon calendrier de l'avant :'(

Enfin bref, je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis plus d'un mois, et après celui-là, cette histoire ne va pas l'être pendant un moment. Les études sont prioritaires, et je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance. Je sais à peu près ce que je veux à la fin (le dernier chapitre est écrit dans presque son intégralité), mais ce que je peux mettre à l'intérieur reste encore flou. Si vous voulez participer à sa création, vous êtes les bienvenues (ChefPopo, ne t'inquiète pas, tes voeux seront exhaussés), laissez un commentaire ou un message privé, et je serai ravie de vous répondre et de vous faire participer :) C'est ça la communauté 'fanfiction' après tout!

Enfin bref, je poste ce chapitre avant une pause sur cette histoire. Mais pour ceux qui veulent encore me suivre, 'Ce lien qui nous unit' continue d'être posté (j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance), et j'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision de faire un break :)

Je voulais remercier aussi un/e Guest qui m'a posté un commentaire très sympa! Je te remercie de me suivre et j'apprécie le fait que tu aimes cette histoire! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, voire davantage :)

Mais tout de suite, il est temps de prendre du temps pour lire ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et bon week-end!

* * *

Jimmy venait de revenir dehors, et Boden se jeta sur lui sans prévenir.

« Borelli ! Comment va Casey ? »

« J'en sais trop rien chef. J'en sais pas plus que vous ».

Boden soupira et ferma les yeux. Cela le rendait malade de savoir que ses hommes étaient là-dessous, sans aucune aide extérieure ou presque, sans que quelqu'un puisse intervenir.

« Les structures sont là, et j'ai demandé aux ambulanciers de préparer plus de stock. Un médecin va arriver pour aiguiller Gabby quand on aura un contact avec les Trois Mousquetaires ».

« Je lui dirai ».

Vermulen passa une bouteille d'eau à Jimmy et il la but presque entièrement avant de reprendre la route à travers les débris. Tony l'attendait dans la poche car le tunnel était trop étroit pour lui. D'un coup, un bloc de béton leur tomba dessus. Tony attrapa sa radio et cria.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ce que vous faites ! STOP ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit venant de l'extérieur. Tony se rua sur Jimmy et retira le bloc de béton.

« Ça va Borelli ? »

« Ouai... Juste... Un peu mal au dos. Je crois que je vais avoir un bleu ! »

Tony laissa exprimer son soulagement par un soupir et une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Tony, au rapport ! »

« Chef ? Faites vraiment très attention quand vous creusez. Ça s'effondre ! »

« Compris. Toi et Jimmy, allez près de Gabby et des autres, et donnez-leur le matériel. Ensuite revenez un peu sur vos pas pour placer quelques balises de détresse pour qu'on sache où vous êtes, et revenez après vers les autres. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en danger vos vies ».

« Chef... »

« C'est un ordre Tony ».

Tony comprenait parfaitement Boden. Si la structure commençait à s'effondrer, alors cela allait continuer. Ils devaient se mettre dans un endroit sûr, et ce seul endroit, c'était sous les structures stabilisatrices, c'est-à-dire près des autres. C'était donc un endroit sûr pour tout le monde.

« À vos ordres chef ».

Jimmy se releva non sans mal et avec l'aide de Tony, en émettant un grognement de douleur.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui... Je crois que... Je crois que je vais vomir ».

Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers gauche avant de déglutir le petit déjeuner. Tony, malgré une expression de dégoût, l'aida à se rasseoir quelques minutes et tenta de calmer ses nausées.

« Gabby t'examinera quand nous serons arrivés. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ».

Borelli ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, tant il ne voulait pas de nouveau vomir.

De l'autre côté, peu à peu, Matt retrouvait sa capacité à respirer, mais celle-ci était très laborieuse. Même avec le masque à oxygène, c'était dur. Cela lui faisait vraiment très mal dans la poitrine. Il ne se tordait pas de douleur, mais il avait les yeux fermés, il fronçait les sourcils, il luttait contre cette douleur qui le lacérait malgré la morphine que Gabby lui avait injecté. Kelly était aussi étendu sur le sol, moins pétrifié mais aussi mal en point que son meilleur ami. Il commençait à avoir de la fièvre, mais la chaleur qui envahissait l'espace commençait à peser sur et dans les organismes. Borelli et Tony venaient de revenir avec les structures de maintien et commençaient à les placer stratégiquement entre le sol sur lequel ils étaient tous et la dalle de béton qui menaçaient sans cesse de s'effondrer sur eux, celle sur laquelle Kelly avait été prisonnier.

« Vermulen et son équipe sont en train de creuser au niveau de la poche d'air, mais il y a un risque que cela s'effondre, alors le chef nous a ordonné de nous rassembler ».

Gabby acquiesça et se retourna vers les blessés. Matt avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas inconscient. Il luttait encore et toujours contre la douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas augmenter la dose de morphine. Si elle le faisait, il risquait de plonger dans un sommeil qui pouvait se transformer en coma, voire pire encore. Cela pouvait le tuer. Kelly tentait aussi de lutter contre cette douleur qui lui parcourait le ventre. Son état se dégradait. Quant à Hermann, il était assis près de Kelly et Matt, se tenant légèrement la poitrine. Il avait quelques côtes cassées, et c'était sans doute cela qui causait cette douleur. Elle se tourna vers Tony.

« Tony, assieds-toi cinq minutes. Je vais changer ton bandage dans le dos ».

Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de passer outre et de gagner contre Gabby, il soupira et s'exécuta. Il retira sa veste de pompier puis son t-shirt très doucement et minutieusement. La peau tirait, et les compresses et bandages de son dos étaient totalement souillés. Gabby grimaça et demanda à Borelli de lui amener les trousses médicales et d'en sortir des compresses et des bandes.

« Je vais devoir retirer les compresses et les bandes, mais ton dos commence à suinter. Ton corps réagit à la brûlure et c'est tout à fait normal. Certaines seront sans doute collées alors je suis désolée par avance du mal que je vais te faire endurer ».

« Ne le sois pas Gabby. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ».

Tony avait confiance en Gabby. Il l'avait vu travailler en tant qu'ambulancière en chef sur l'ambulance 61 pendant sept ans, alors il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Doucement pour ne pas qu'il éprouve une quelconque douleur, elle retira les compresses une par une, désinfecta son dos avec du sérum physiologique puis reposa des compresses stériles. Cela devrait aller pour le moment.

« Il faut aussi que tu examines Borelli. Il s'est pris un gros bloc de béton dans le dos, et... Je ne sais pas si c'est la douleur mais il s'est mis à vomir ».

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle voyait qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien. Il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Elle le fit asseoir près des autres et l'examina.

« Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? »

« Euh... Je ne m'en souviens pas... Peut-être, je ne sais vraiment pas ».

Elle prit la lampe et fit rapidement un examen de ses pupilles.

« Tes pupilles sont légèrement dilatées, tu dois avoir une légère commotion. Tu sais si tu as perdu connaissance ? »

« Euh... Je ne saurai pas te dire. Je ne crois pas. Ou alors une petite micro-seconde ».

Il ferma les yeux, mit une de ses mains sur son front et soupira.

« Mal à la tête ? »

Il ne voulait pas parler. En fait il ne pouvait pas. Une vague de nausée était revenue le hanter. Alors il acquiesça. Il avait l'impression que sa tête ressemblait à un punching-ball : on frappait, on frappait, on frappait. Sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait aussi quelques vertiges.

« Laisse-moi voir ton dos, le choc que tu as reçu et la douleur peut te donner ce genre de symptôme. Pas de nausée ou de vertiges ? »

Encore une fois, il acquiesça. Il avait tellement envie de vomir qu'il mit sa main gauche devant la bouche pour tenter d'éviter cette vague de nausée de transformer en vomissement. En voyant cela, Gabby attrapa un sac en papier qui se trouvait dans une des trousses médicales, le vida et le tendit à Jimmy. En toute hâte, il l'attrapa, le mit à sa bouche et vomit une nouvelle fois. Gabby passa doucement sa main dans le haut de son dos, au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale et forma de petits cercles afin de calmer ses nausées et vomissements. Borelli ferma les yeux, par douleur mais aussi par fatigue. Gabby continua de l'examiner: prendre son pouls, sa pression sanguine, tout cela avec l'aide de Tony.

« Borelli, concentre-toi sur la voix d'accord ? »

Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce avant de continuer.

« Tu as une commotion cérébrale, ce qui fait que tu es nauséeux et que tu as mal à la tête. Tu as aussi un gros hématome dans le dos, au niveau de ta vertèbre dorsale trois. C'est cela qui cause la douleur dans ton dos, et donc les vomissements. Tu vas t'allonger près de Kelly et Matt, légèrement sur ton côté pour éviter que l'hématome soit en contact direct avec le sol et t'éviter toute douleur supplémentaire. Je ne peux pas te donner de morphine car Kelly et Matt en ont plus besoin que toi ».

« Ils vont bien ? »

Gabby soupira profondément et reprit une grande inspiration.

« Kelly fait une péritonite à cause de la barre de métal qui s'était logée dans son flanc. Quant à Matt il a une fracture du bassin et il respire très mal. Et Hermann a des côtes cassées, ce qui lui cause des douleurs à la poitrine ».

Borelli hocha sa tête, comprenant ce que Gabby lui disait et l'état dans lequel les deux lieutenants se trouvaient. Gabby se tourna vers le groupe de blessés et accompagna Jimmy près d'eux pour l'allonger. Elle enleva son manteau, le mit en boule et le plaça sous la nouvelle recrue pour surélever son côté droit. Il grinça des dents quelques secondes le temps d'étendre son corps sur le sol. Avec le bruit que cela avait occasionné, Matt ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers ce bruit d'une personne qui hurlait de douleur.

« Hey gros dormeur ! »

À travers le masque à oxygène, Gabby vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Matt.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réponde que tout allait bien, mais elle voulait lui donner une chance de lui répondre très honnêtement. Il ferma doucement les yeux, puis essaya de prendre une grande inspiration. Mais il s'arrêta d'un coup et fronça des sourcils.

« Hey Matt, ne force pas d'accord ? De petites inspirations ».

Après quelques secondes, il acquiesça. Il rouvrit les yeux, une vision floue l'envahissait.

« Matt ? Tout va bien ? »

Il referma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il fit ce processus plusieurs fois afin d'essayer d'évacuer cette vision trouble.

« Flou... »

« Flou ? Tu vois flou, c'est ça ? »

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête.

« Tu as mal quelques part ? Une endroit inhabituel ? »

Matt semblait réfléchir. Il tentait de localiser la douleur qui le paralysait.

« Mal... Dos... »

« D'accord tu as mal au dos... Au même endroit que tout à l'heure ? »

Il secoua doucement et légèrement la tête de haut en bas.

« Ventre... »

« Tu as mal au ventre ? »

Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. Puis il acquiesça.

« Le bas du ventre ? Ici ? »

Gabby tâta la zone de la vessie, en espérant que Matt puisse sentir sa main sur celle-ci.

« Mh... ».

Matt n'avait pas vraiment mal, c'était plus une gêne qu'une douleur.

« Matt ? Écoute-moi et tu comprendras d'accord ? Cette douleur est normale : l'endroit où ton bassin est fracturé comprime les nerfs de tes jambes et du bas de ton ventre. Cela te donne une douleur ou une gêne dans la région de la vessie. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Il acquiesça. Au moins Matt répondait à la voix, à la douleur, était conscient et parlait. C'était une très bonne chose. Mais il fallait vraiment sortir vite de là, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	10. Enfin libres?

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances), ou au moins que vous avez profité des fêtes de Noël pour vous goinfrer de mauvaises choses, de chocolat, pour prendre des kilos que vous allez essayer de perdre après le jour de l'an (une des résolutions à prendre mais qu'on ne tiendra jamais) pour vous donner bonne conscience, mais j'espère sincèrement et surtout... Que vous ne vous êtes pas cassés les doigts sur ces put*** d'huîtres à la c** (je mets des * pour éviter toutes injures envers ces mollusques marins bivalves inutiles et diaboliques).

Enfin bref, je voulais poster ce chapitre pour le 25 décembre après plus d'une semaine de dure labeur à le produire, mais... Mon ordi a joué des siennes et j'ai littéralement perdu TOUT mon travail avant de pouvoir le sauvegarder *pistolet à la main et prête à me tirer une balle*. Mais, je suis assez fière de ma mémoire, et de tête j'ai pu le réécrire presque mot pour mot (oui-oui, mot pour mot) en un temps record, comme vous pouvez le constater!

Hum hum, soyons un peu sérieux une minute tout de même. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mixé deux idées que l'on m'a donné: l'une vient de ChefPopo (elle va reconnaître son idée en lisant ce chapitre), et l'autre vient de MiladyEly (sans qu'elle connaisse l'idée de ChefPopo bien entendu). Les deux idées me plaisaient énormément, et j'ai donc décidé de les combiner dans ce chapitre, qui est bien plus long qu'à l'accoutumée (normalement cela me fait trois pages OpenOffice, là ça m'en a fait huit). Mais j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que d'habitude pour le lire, car personnellement j'y en ai mis beaucoup (de plaisir) *rire diabolique*

En espérant que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre (et en espérant ne pas me faire tuer par ChefPopo aussi)! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10: enfin la liberté?**

à l'extérieur de la structure, le soleil tapait fortement sur le bitume et sur les pompiers. Il faisait au moins trente degrés, si ce n'était pas plus. Les pompiers de l'équipe de déminage et des équipes d'extraction faisaient une pause sous la tente qu'ils avaient monté en un temps record, tandis que les pompiers des casernes 44, 51, 57, et 95 continuaient de déblayer les gravas pour atteindre la poche d'air et sortir leurs frères le plus vite possible de cet enfer. Le chef Boden savait que cela ne servait à rien de leur dire de prendre une pause, car ils ne la prendraient pas: ils n'avaient qu'une chose en tête à présent, notamment les pompiers du 51. Et ils ne pouvaient pas les blâmer: si Casey ne leur avait pas ordonné de sortir de la maison, ils seraient eux aussi sous les gravas, tout comme leurs frères pompiers. Ils se sentaient coupables d'avoir obéi à cet ordre, mais si Casey ne l'avait pas fait, ils seraient sans doute morts à l'heure qu'il était. Voyant cela, les équipes en pause s'interrogeaient, et posaient leur regard sur le chef de bataillon, qui connaissaient mieux ces pompiers.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive chef? Pourquoi ils continuent de travailler et ne font pas de pause?"

Boden ne pouvait pas non plus les blâmer de ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question. Il se tourna vers le groupe, la main sur sa radio.

"Ils ne font pas de pause car ce sont leurs frères et leur soeur qui sont là-dessous. Casey leur a ordonné de quitter les lieux avant que la maison explose et ils se sentent coupables de lui avoir obéi. Ils continueront jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous sortis en une seul morceau de ce trou à rats".

Les démineurs et les extracteurs se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Mais tous pensaient la même chose. Ces gars en-dessous d'eux, ils étaient aussi bien leurs frères qu'aux autres. Alors pourquoi prendre une pause? Chacun prirent deux voire trois bouteilles dans les mains, s'avancèrent vers le groupe de pompiers qui déblayaient encore et toujours les gravas et leur tendirent les bouteilles. Tous se redressèrent, prirent la bouteille et la burent presque d'une traite. Une signe de reconnaissance de leur part.

"Le chef nous a expliqué pour le lieutenant Casey".

Le capitaine Patterson se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Un certain Vlad. Il lui lança un regard curieux.

"Il a fait le bon choix. De vous faire sortir. Si vous aviez été pris dans l'explosion, vous seriez sans doute morts à l'heure qu'il est".

Patterson hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas. Il le savait, que c'était le bon choix. Il aurait fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

"C'est pour cela qu'on doit continuer. Parce que sans lui, on serait mort. On doit les sortir d'ici. Et vivants".

"C'est aussi notre but. Et on ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir atteint ce but".

Patterson sourit, et tous se remirent au travail. Boden était satisfait de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait réussi à unir un groupe de personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas autour d'un seul et unique but. Et pour ainsi dire, Vermulen était aussi impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient travailler de concert".

Boden ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Ce n'est pas la capacité de diriger une équipe qui fait qu'on peut devenir chef de bataillon, c'est sa capacité à être écouté et à réunir les troupes sous une même et une seule bannière".

Vermulen ne sut pas quoi dire. Cette dernière phrase était diriger contre lui. à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à l'équipe de secours de sa caserne. Au fond de lui, il le savait.

"Je dois le prendre pour moi? C'est ça?"

"Je faisais juste allusion à votre première phrase", assura Boden avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr que cette phrase était à prendre pour lui. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le travail de ses hommes.

"Si vous le dites..."

Ils furent tous les deux interrompus par un raclement de gorge très doux. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent plusieurs femmes, les mains pleines.

"On... On a entendu l'explosion et... Et à la télévision ils ont expliqué que certains d'entre vous sont sous les décombres".

La femme qui avait commencé à parler ne continua pas, voulant avoir une réponse à la question imposée.

"C'est exact", affirma Boden.

"On sait que vous n'allez pas arrêter de travailler avant de les avoir sortis de là, nos maris sont pompiers et... Et on sait à quel point c'est dur. Alors on vous a apporté des bouteilles d'eau, des brumisateurs et de quoi manger. Des barres protéinées, des bananes, des sandwichs... De quoi tenir au corps".

Les femmes tendirent leurs bras pour donner ce qu'elles avaient, mais Boden et Vermulen étaient plus occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Ils soulevèrent le cordon de sécurité.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire la distribution vous-même? Cela fera plaisir à tout le monde. J'en suis certain".

Les femmes ne savaient pas quoi dire, pas même merci. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Hésitantes, elle passèrent de l'autre côté de la barrière et s'installa dans la tente pour faire des lots et les donner un par un aux pompiers présents sur le site. Elles étaient fières d'aider les pompiers, les frères de leurs maris. Boden et Vermulen regarda autour d'eux, à l'extérieur du cordon. De nombreux journalistes étaient là pour relayer l'information, et ils n'avaient rien remarqué du tout. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur les pompiers qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que les journalistes des plus grandes chaînes du pays étaient là.

Peu après, une voiture s'avança et passa elle aussi le cordon de sécurité établit par les policiers. Curieusement, Boden s'avança vers elle. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et elle laissa apparaître un homme blond vêtu de bleu.

"Will".

"Chef Boden! On se croise souvent en ce moment on dirait!"

Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres s'estompa très rapidement en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le chef.

"J-je... Je voulais juste faire une remarque".

Boden soupira, et ferma les yeux.

"Six de mes hommes sont à l'intérieur d'une maison effondrée, et trois d'entre eux sont dans un état critique voire vital. Alors désolé si je n'ai pas rit ou sourit à votre... Remarque".

Will avala sa salive, les yeux toujours bloqués dans le regard de Boden.

"J-je comprends".

Il éclaira sa voix.

"Comment ça va à l'intérieur?"

"Le dernier contact date d'il y a dix minutes. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il y a encore des feux résiduels à l'intérieur de l'édifice et qu'on ne leur a pas donné d'extincteur. Donc l'air qu'ils ont se charge en fumée et en dioxyde de carbone. Et j'ai trois blessés grave".

"Grave comment?"

"Si on ne les sort pas d'ici le plus rapidement, au moins deux vont mourir".

Cela suffisait comme explication pour que Will ait des frissons sur tout son corps.

"Je vois. Il faut que je puisse parler à quelqu'un là-dessous. Il y a quelqu'un parmi vos hommes qui a un entraînement médical?"

"Dawson. Elle est descendu avec Borelli, notre nouvelle recrue à travers un trou qu'on a creusé. Ils étaient les seuls pompiers à pouvoir y passer. Elle est l'ancienne ambulancière en chef de notre ambulance, le 61. Severide et Ferraris n'ont que les entraînements médicaux de base".

Boden voulait lui demander en quoi cela allait lui servir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question.

"Très bien. Cela va m'aider dans mon travail. Je présume que vous n'avez pas me faire descendre et que de ce fait, je vais devoir aiguiller Dawson d'ici?"

"Vous avez vu juste".

"Alors il va falloir que je lui parle. Et vite".

"On a aucun contact direct avec le groupe de blessés. Tony fait l'aller-retour dans la galerie joignant la poche d'air au groupe. On devrait avoir un contact d'ici peu de temps. Il doit placer des balises pour permettre à l'équipe qui va descendre de connaître le chemin".

"D'accord. Je peux m'installer en attendant?"

"Faites comme chez vous".

Il sortit tout le matériel qu'il avait emmené avec lui dans la voiture et demanda aux ambulanciers sur le site de venir l'aider à mettre tout en place en attendant un contact. Vermulen s'avança vers le médecin lui aussi.

"Alors comme ça, on est de la famille de flic des renseignements? Halstead?"

Will se demandait comment il connaissait son frère. Et tout en continuant de travailler, il lui adressa la parole.

"Vous connaissez mon frère à ce que je vois".

"Il a travaillé sur une de nos interventions. Alors vous êtes le frère hein?"

Vermulen et Will se regardaient avec insistance, mais aucun d'eux ne lâchaient prise.

"On aura un contact dans combien de temps?"

"Dans très peu de temps. On a demandé à Ferraris de nous contacter quand il commencera à poser les balises".

"Je viens avec vous dans ce cas".

Vermulen acquiesça, et fit signe à Will de le suivre sur le lieux de forage, si on peut dire. Ils attendirent à peine quelques secondes avant d'avoir un contact.

"Chef? Ici Tony".

"Ferraris, comment ça va là-dessous?"

"Ah! Vermulen! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez parler dans cette foutue radio".

"Bonjour à vous aussi..."

Apercevant la tension entre le deux hommes, Boden décida d'intervenir.

"Tony, réponds à la question".

Ils entendirent Tony soupirer de l'autre côté de la radio.

"ça devient difficile. Les feux résiduels continuent à brûler et on n'a pas pensé à prendre assez d'extincteurs. La fumée commence à envahir l'espace et ça devient difficile de respirer".

"Vous avez des bouteilles d'oxygène pourtant".

"Combien de temps pour nous secourir?"

Vermulen et Boden eurent le même réflexe au même moment: se regarder et se mordre les lèvres.

"On ne sait pas encore".

"Pour le moment, on peut encore respirer. Mais si on utilise tout de suite nos bouteilles et qu'on n'a plus rien alors que la fumée aura vraiment bouffée tout l'oxygène, on mourra étouffé".

Tony avait raison. Autant repousser le plus possible l'utilisation des bouteilles pour avoir une chance plus grande de survivre le temps que les secours arrivent.

"C'est compréhensible. Comment vont les blessés?"

"Borelli s'est pris du béton dans le dos quand je vous ai dit d'arrêter de creuser et que ça s'est un peu effondré. Il a un énorme hématome dans le dos, sur la colonne et a l'air d'être commotionné. Euh... Hermann a toujours de grosses douleurs dans la poitrine, Dawson pense que ce sont les côtes cassées qui causent cette douleur. Severide est au bord de l'inconscience, sa fièvre continue de grimper et il a de plus en plus mal. Dawson essaie d'immobiliser son bras mais c'est pas gagner. Quant à Casey..."

Ferraris ne voulait pas donner de détails, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Il faut vraiment le faire sortir de là. J'ai bien peur qu'il nous lâche entre les doigts".

Boden ferma les yeux, pensant à ce que venait de dire l'un de ses pompiers.

"Et toi Ferraris?" demanda Boden.

"Moi? Euh... Dawson a dit que mon dos commençait à s'infecter. Mais à part ça je suis en pleine forme. Je m'occuperai de moi-même quand tout cela sera fini. Pas avant".

Will ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Il avait déjà travaillé avec les pompiers du 51, mais ils ne les avaient jamais vraiment vu impliqués à ce point. Ils les trouvaient héroïques et braves, toujours là pour l'autre, presque jamais pour soit. Il se tourna vers Vermulen.

"Il faut vraiment que je parle à Dawson. Et vite. Si l'état des blessés est celui qu'il nous a donné, Casey est une urgence vitale. S'il y avait un triage, il serait dans la zone rouge, presque noire".

"On fait le maximum, mais on doit d'abord faire sauter cette dalle en béton avant d'atterrir dans la poche d'air et les trouver. Là vous pourrez leur parler".

"Et si... Si on mettait une radio allumée dans la galerie pour leur parler?"

Vermulen réfléchissait. Au fond ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. La radio pouvait servir de relais. Ce n'était pas optimale mais au moins il pouvait parler au groupe directement.

"Tony? Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser ta radio allumée dans la galerie à l'endroit où tu es?"

"Alors on se tutoies maintenant?"

"Tony!"

Boden était de nouveau intervenu. Il soupira presque de colère.

"Vermulen est là pour vous sortir de là, alors garde ta rancune pour plus tard et concentre-toi!"

C'était une des premières fois que Tony pouvait sentir autant de colère chez Boden. Et le fait que six de ses hommes étaient dans les gravas n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Compris chef. Euh... Pour répondre à la question, pourquoi la laisser dans le tunnel?"

"Elle servira de relais entre nous et le groupe".

"Impossible. Le signal radio n'arrive pas au fond. J'ai déjà essayé".

Will attrapa la radio sans prévenir.

"Alors placez une deuxième radio allumée à la sortie du tunnel. Cela fera deux relais, mais il faut que je parle à Dawson, et vite!"

C'était encore moins optimal, mais c'était la seule solution pour leur parler.

"Ce n'est pas une grande idée, mais cela peut marcher. Je vais mettre ça en place. Disons que ça va me prendre... Cinq minutes?"

"D'accord. Dès que tu as fini, tu nous recontactes d'accord?"

"Pas de soucis".

Les pompiers s'étaient arrêtés un instant le temps que Vermulen, Boden et Will parlent à Tony, et en avaient profité pour manger et boire, car avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, ils perdaient beaucoup d'eau et d'énergie.

"Allez les gars! On se remet au travail, et on n'arrêtera pas tant qu'on ne sera pas dans la poche d'air!" ordonna Vermulen tout en frappant dans ses mains.

Cette fois, lui aussi allait mettre la main à la patte.

* * *

à l'intérieur, Tony faisait le plus vite possible pour trouver un coin et y placer sa radio, mais il n'y avait rien. Il fallait trouver un endroit déjà éboulé pour limiter le risque de casser la radio, mais la galerie était fondée sur une grande plaque de béton lisse. Il prit alors trois petits blocs de béton, les posèrent de façon à réaliser une petite maison pour y loger sa radio et la mettre à l'abri. Le risque d'effondrement de la petite structure était minimal. Il continua sa route vers le groupe et en deux minutes, montre en main, il arriva au-dessus des cinq pompiers.

"Dawson!"

Perdue dans ses pensées, et regardant Matt respirer de plus en plus difficilement, elle sursauta et passa son regard par l'ouverture au-dessus d'elle.

"J'ai besoin de ta radio. Elle va servir de relais de communication entre l'extérieur et ici".

Ne comprenant pas tout mais lui faisant confiance, elle enleva sa radio et la lui tendit.

"Je reviens dans quelques secondes".

Il prit trois autres blocs de béton pour réaliser le même ouvrage qu'avec la première radio, y installa la radio de Dawson allumée et se remit à l'ouverture.

"Essaie de parler avec l'extérieur. Cela devrait marcher".

"Tony, je n'ai plus de radio. Les deux seules encore dispo sont celles de Borelli et Matt".

"Alors prends-en une, tu n'as pas le choix".

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Borelli venait de s'endormir et sa blessure n'était pas vraiment sérieuse, et Matt était endormi depuis plus de dix minutes et ses blessures étaient graves. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Matt? Matt, ouvre les yeux pour moi s'il te plaît".

Elle l'entendit grogner malgré le masque, et peu après, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

"Hey..." dit-il presque en chuchotant.

"Hey! Je vais avoir besoin de ta radio. Et ça va sans doute faire mal".

"Ah..."

Doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, elle prit la radio et la fit glisser pour qu'elle soit libérée de son emprise. Elle entendit Matt grincer des dents plus d'une fois, mais elle y arriva. Soupirant profondément de soulagement, elle alluma la radio.

"Ici Dawson, quelqu'un me reçoit?"

* * *

à l'extérieur, tout le monde travaillait d'arrache-pied pour sortir leurs frères de ce piège. Et tout le monde attendait aussi un signe de vie de la part du groupe.

"Ici Dawson, quelqu'un me reçoit?"

Ayant tous entendu cette voix, les pompiers de la caserne 51 crièrent de joie et s'enlacèrent. Enfin un signe venant du groupe de blessés. Les autres pompier suivirent peu après, se félicitant et voulant continuer encore et encore à travailler, et cette fois encore plus dur. Mais Boden leur fit signe d'arrêter le temps de parler à Dawson, et de profiter d'une pause pour boire et manger à nouveau.

"Ici Boden, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de t'entendre Dawson".

"Moi aussi chef!"

Il fut très vite rejoint par Will, qui avait une radio en main, la radio de Vermulen.

"Dawson, ici Will Halstead. Comment vont les blessés?"

"Euh... Borelli a une commotion et un gros hématome dans le dos, mais ça devrait aller. Hermann a des côtes cassées et une forte douleur dans la poitrine. Severide fait une péritonite à cause d'une tige en fer qui était logée dans son flanc droit et il a le bras gauche cassé. Tony a une brûlure au second degré assez profonde qui commence à s'infecter. Et Casey a besoin de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible".

"à quel point c'est grave?"

Dawson mit quelques secondes à répondre.

"Possibles traumas crânien et cérébral, fracture du bassin et du fémur, insensibilité du bas du corps, douleur dans la poitrine, difficulté à respirer. Il oscille entre conscience et inconscience".

"Vous avez une vue sur ses constantes?"

"Pouls à 124, tension à 15/7, saturation à 95% avec le masque à oxygène".

"15/7? Il est sous anti-douleurs?"

"Depuis que je suis arrivée. Je lui ai injecté trois doses d'adré à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque".

"Combien de temps l'arrêt?"

"Environ sept minutes".

Will fit les gros yeux, et se tourna urgemment vers Boden.

"Il faut qu'on sorte Casey d'ici. Il est au bord de l'étiquette noire".

Boden se tourna à son tour vers le groupe de pompiers.

"On reprend le travail! Vous avez entendu Dawson?!"

Pas le temps d'acquiescer ou de parler, ils se mirent à courir vers la dalle en béton et continuèrent le travail en redoublant d'intensité.

"Dawson? Est-ce qu'il est conscient?"

"à peine. J'ai dû le réveiller pour prendre sa radio et vous parler".

"Il faut le garder conscient. S'il tombe inconscient, il risque le coma, voire la mort".

"Combien de temps avant un sauvetage?"

"Plus très longtemps. Les gars sont en train de faire sauter la dalle au-dessus de la poche d'air".

"D'accord".

Gabby regardait Matt. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Elle lui caressa la joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu as entendu ça? Ils seront bientôt là pour nous secourir".

"Dawson?"

Elle sursauta encore une fois à cause de la voix de Will à travers la radio.

"Ici Dawson".

"Je vais avoir besoin de la liste des produits que vous avez avec vous. Comme ça je pourrais vous aider un maximum avant le sauvetage".

Les ambulanciers se tinrent prêts pour réaliser la trousse de secours géante de Will pendant que Dawson allait leur donner les ingrédients.

"D'accord, alors j'ai... Trois ambus, quatre kits d'intubation, deux kits de trachéo, sept fioles de morphine, cinq de midazolam".

Elle continua sa liste pendant que les ambulanciers faisaient vite pour suivre le rythme de Dawson. Une fois finie, Dawson tourna sa tête vers Matt puis le moniteur. Quelque chose l'inquiétait.

"Matt? Matt, tu m'entends?"

Elle regarda à nouveau le moniteur de plus près, puis attrapa sa radio.

"Will! Il est en arrêt respiratoire!"

Son cri réveilla Severide dans un grognement horrible et douloureux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Gabby presque penchée sur Matt complètement paniquée. Elle avait retiré son masque et l'avait remplacé par le ballon une nouvelle fois.

"Allez Matt respire!"

Kelly se redressa, et rampa vers Gabby, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. La radio s'alluma.

"Dawson? Injectez-lui une demi-dose d'adré et trois milligrammes de midazolam! Cela devrait l'aider! S'il a inhalé de la fumée, ses voies respiratoires peuvent être gonflées et enflammées".

Dawson avait écouté, mais continuait à le ballonner. Kelly plaça ses mains sur les siennes.

"Laisse. Je m'en occupe".

"Tu n'es pas en état Kelly".

"C'est mon petit frère. Je suis toujours en état pour lui".

Kelly et Dawson se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Kelly n'avait pas abandonner. Dawson enleva ses mains, laissant kelly s'occuper une nouvelle fois de sa respiration pendant qu'elle prenait l'ampoule d'adrénaline et l'ampoule de midazolam. Elle remplit une seringue puis l'injecta dans l'intraveineuse. Après quelques secondes, Matt inspira très brièvement puis toussa. Il cracha du sang, mais au moins, il respirait.

"Continue de ballonner Kelly".

Il acquiesça, laissant Gabby parler dans la radio.

"Il est stabilisé pour l'instant. Mais il faut vraiment qu'il sorte de là".

"On travaille dessus Dawson. C'est bientôt fini", assura Boden.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que la dalle sauta enfin, laissant entrevoir la poche d'air. Enfin. les pompiers se relevèrent et crièrent. Enfin leurs frères allaient être libres. Boden composa une équipe de sauvetage avec en tête Vermulen. Vlad, Cruz et Patterson étaient aussi volontaires pour descendre, et allaient être accompagnés de deux gars de l'équipe de déminage. Les équipes d'extraction installèrent un trépied avec un système de poulies et de cordes qu'ils allaient remplacer ensuite par une échelle pour faire remonter les victimes. Enfin descendus dans la poche d'air, ils firent descendre trois barquettes de sauvetage.

"Tony? Ici Boden, six hommes sont dans la poche d'air et vient vous secourir".

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais aucun ne sortit. Il entendit Dawson et Kelly rire de soulagement à travers le trou, puis commença à s'avancer vers la galerie.

"Je vais à leur rencontre".

"Sois prudent Tony", ordonna Kelly.

Gabby plaça ses mains sur les siennes.

"Va te reposer, il est stable pour le moment. Je vais continuer".

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas laisser Matt dans cet état.

"Kelly. Je m'occupe de lui".

Il soupira, fermant les yeux. Gabby avait raison. Son état ne lui permettait pas d'avoir les idées claires, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser Matt. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Voyant qu'elle allait perdre, elle soupira.

"Quel entêté, je vous jure".

"Je ne suis pas sourd Dawson".

Kelly tenta de rire, mais son ventre le paralysait. il lâcha prise une seconde, permettant alors à Gabby de prendre le relais.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais? Va te reposer. Tu n'es pas en état".

Kelly n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se rallongea, observant gabby travailler sur Matt.

* * *

Dans la galerie, Tony avait rejoint l'équipe de sauvetage et avait accueilli le groupe de pompiers presque à bras ouverts. Mais l'étroitesse du lieu l'en empêchait.

"Vous pouvez remonter à la surface".

"Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter les lieux avant les autres. Ils sont plus blessés que moi. Et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis".

De tout façon, il ne pouvait pas passer. Il se retourna et les guida vers le groupe de blessés.

"Dawson? Je t'amène du monde".

Elle leva la tête et soupira de soulagement. Enfin les secours étaient là.

"Matt, tu entends? Les secours sont là! Tu vas sortir de là!"

Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, les gars prirent la K12 que Dawson et Borelli avaient descendu pour faire un trou plus gros et passer l'échelle et une barquette de sauvetage. Matt grogna, ouvrit les yeux péniblement et les planta dans ceux de Dawson.

"Les... Oiseaux..."

Se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit peu de temps avant à propose de son hallucination, elle se souvint que le bruit de la K12 était associé au chant des oiseaux.

"Oui Matt, les oiseaux sont revenus. Ils sont là pour te libérer".

Il sourit légèrement, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Elle leva les siens vers le groupe.

"Il faut faire vite!" cria-t-elle. "On va le perdre!"

Elle savait inconsciemment que s'il associait encore une fois les bruits et sensations autour de lui à une hallucination, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Patterson agrippa sa radio.

"Halstead? Ici Patterson. On va vous envoyer Casey d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Dawson vient de me prévenir de faire vite, car elle va le perdre".

"Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas dix minutes Patterson. Soit vous le remontez en cinq minutes, soit il est mort".

C'était une course contre la montre. La dalle enfin sautée, ils installèrent l'échelle puis descendirent la barquette à l'aide d'une corde.

"Hermann, Borelli! Réveillez-vous! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide!"

Réveillés en sursaut, ils grincèrent des dents un instant avant de se demander ce qu'il se passait.

"Les secours sont là, et Matt remonte en premier. Il faut le mettre dans la barquette".

Pas le temps de discuter, ils foncèrent sur Dawson pour l'aider. Ce fut difficile à cause des cris de douleur que lançait Casey, mais une fois réussi, Gabby sangla le moniteur à ses pieds, et logea l'intraveineuse entre son bras et son torse, puis replaça le masque à oxygène et bloqua la bouteille entre ses jambes.

"Pas de blagues hein? Tu restes en vie, d'accord? On se retrouve à l'hôpital".

"P-pro... Mis?"

"Promis".

Elle caressa sa main et signala aux autres de le remonter. Enfin il allait être libre. Elle prit sa radio.

"Will? Matt a eu une hallu quand il a fait l'arrêt cardiaque. Il a associé le bruit de la K12 aux chants des oiseaux, la chaleur des flammes à une plage de sable et au soleil, et le manque d'oxygène à la mer et aux vagues. Si ça arrive, vous saurez quoi faire".

"Merci Dawson d'avoir prévenu. Mais je doute que ce soit utile".

"Il recommence à halluciner. Donc oui, c'est utile. Et c'est pour ça que ça devient urgent de le sortir de là".

"Compris".

Patterson, Cruz et Vlad se portèrent volontaires pour emmener Matt dans la poche d'air et le faire remonter à la surface. Arrivés à l'échelle, Matt ferma les yeux à cause de la lumière.

"So-leil... Et... Ch-chaud..."

Les pompiers autour de lui savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Mais en même temps, cela faisait lus d'une heure que Casey était là-dessous dans la pénombre.

"Oui mon lieutenant", commença Cruz. "Vous allez enfin sortir de là et voir le soleil".

Ils attachèrent la corde à la barquette et signalèrent aux autres de le remonter. Casey était enfin libre. à la surface, tous les pompiers tapaient dans leurs mains, sifflaient, se sentaient fiers d'avoir travaillé comme des damnés pour les faire sortir un par un de cet enfer. Brett et Chili arrivèrent avec un brancard pour que les pompiers puissent poser la barquette dessus et pour que Will puisse l'examiner avant de l'envoyer à Chicago Med. Il passa une lampe dans ses yeux, ce qui fit grogner Matt, qui se débattit douloureusement.

"Faible réaction pupillaire. Emmenez-le tout de suite à Chicago Med, prévenez-les de votre arrivée et demandez à Connor de s'en occuper. Connor et seulement lui".

"Compris".

Elles se mirent à courir vers leur ambulance pour l'emmener loin de cet endroit et pour le sauver.

* * *

à l'intérieur, une deuxième barquette avait été descendue pour y placer Kelly. Il ne voulait pas sortir de là, mais Gabby avait réussi à le raisonner et à le mettre dans la barquette. Soudain, une des structures de renforcement céda, sans doute mal mise. Et avec le poids sur la dalle en béton juste au-dessus du groupe, celle-ci commença à s'effondrer.

"SORTEZ TOUS! ALLEZ DANS LA GALERIE!" cria Dawson.

Elle eut le temps de pousser la barquette sous les structures tenant encore, pousser Hermann et Borelli au même endroit pendant que les autres regagnaient la galerie. Et ensuite, plus rien. Ce fut le noir total.


	11. Les mots justes

Hey, bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez passer un excellent repas de nouvelle année ce soir (ou si c'est déjà passé pour certains, que vous avez bien mangé).

Et pour ceux qui m'encouragent sur cette fanfiction, merci à vous! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre et les suivants. Je ne vais pas trop laisser traîner cette fic', donc au max encore 10 chapitres et c'est fini.

DONC: Bonne année 2016, bonne santé et tout le tralala qui va avec !

* * *

À Chicago Med, les médecins et infirmiers urgentistes se pressèrent. Chili venait d'appeler depuis l'ambulance 61 et demandait à ce que Connor se tienne prêt à accueillir leur blessé, demande de Will en personne. Ils allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Préparez la salle 1 ! Amenez tout de suite la radio portable et le scan ! Et prévenez la banque du sang pour du O négatif ! » ordonna Connor.

Très vite après, tous entendirent les sirènes de l'ambulance approcher. Connor, Natalie et April sortirent pour aider les deux ambulancières.

« Pompier de trente-cinq ans, sortis des décombres d'une maison. Il était le plus proche de l'explosion. Fractures du bassin et du fémur, douleurs thoraciques, possibles traumas crânien et cérébral. Faible réaction pupillaire. Score de Glasgow évalué à 8 sur place. En arrêt cardiaque pendant sept minutes il y a environ une heure, en arrêt respiratoire il y a quinze minutes. Pouls à 130, tension à 16/5, saturation à 94% grâce au masque à oxygène. Il est intolérant aux bêta-bloquants ».

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Matt. Matt Casey ».

Connor acquiesça et tourna la tête vers le brancard tout en indiquant la route.

« Matt ? Matt, vous m'entendez ? »

Il entendit un grognement de sa part. Au moins c'était une bonne chose.

« Bien. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

Quand il vit que Matt n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il frotta son sternum. Encore une fois il grogna, et cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Hey Matt ! Vous savez où vous êtes ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à travers le masque, ce qui obligea le docteur Rhodes à enlever le masque à oxygène partiellement.

« Vous avez dit ? », demanda-t-il tout en approchant son oreille de sa bouche.

« Sable... »

Le médecin se redressa, et lança un air interrogateur aux ambulancières, pensant qu'elles pouvaient apporter des réponses.

« Il... Il vient de dire 'sable' ».

Chili s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Brett fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Lors de son arrêt cardiaque, il a halluciné. L'environnement dans lequel il était a changé : la chaleur des flammes est devenue une plage de sable ensoleillée, le manque d'oxygène qu'il a expérimenté s'est transformé en air marin et en vagues, et le bruit de la K12 des pompiers s'est changé en chants d'oiseaux ».

Connor se tourna vers April.

« Prends sa température ».

Elle acquiesça et attrapa le thermomètre.

« Température à 38,3°C ».

Connor palpa ensuite des zones qui allaient être douloureuses pour Matt afin de le faire réagir, mais rien ne se produisit à part des grognements.

« Très bien, Score de Glasgow à 5, appelez le réanimateur et faites descendre un respirateur ».

« On va le sédater ? »

« Un polytrauma avec un SG inférieur à 8 ? Toujours ».

Il parlait à une infirmière qui souhaitait devenir médecin et prenait des cours du soir.

« Passez vingt milligrammes d'étomidate et quatre-vingt-dix milligrammes de célocurine. Matt ? »

Il frotta à nouveau son sternum pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il fit après trente secondes.

« Tout va bien d'accord ? On va vous endormir, vous allez vous détendre et nous laisser faire d'accord ? »

« Mh... Gab ».

« Gab ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Gab ? »

« C'est Gabby », rectifia Brett. « C'est sa petite amie, elle est sous les décombres elle aussi. Elle l'a maintenu en vie le temps pour l'équipe de secours de venir ».

« Elle va arriver bientôt ? »

Brett et Chili ne prirent pas la parole, mais secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Peu avant de partir, elles avaient entendu Patterson signaler un effondrement de la dalle en béton et la perte de signe de vie de la part du groupe. Connor comprit partiellement ce qu'il se passait et tourna la tête vers Matt tout en faisant signe à l'infirmière d'injecter les produits anesthésiants.

« Elle va arriver. Mais pour le moment, c'est de vous dont il faut s'occuper. Il faut vous détendre, tout doucement, et à votre réveil, Gabby sera là, on est d'accord ? »

« Mh... »

Matt ferma les yeux, sans les rouvrir. Connor expira brièvement.

« Très bien. Intubons-le avant que la célocurine ne fasse plus effet ».

Il attrapa le laryngoscope, l'alluma et ouvrit la bouche de Matt.

« Bon sang, ses voies aériennes sont enflammées ».

« Vous voulez une pression cricoïdienne ? »

« Il n'a pas de trauma cervical. On peut essayer ».

Sarah l'infirmière, apposa sa main sur sa pomme d'Adam.

« Vous y arrivez docteur ? »

Connor visualisa enfin les cordes vocales. Il prit le tube endotrachéal posé sur le chariot et tenta de le faire passer, en vain.

« Il me faut un plus petit tube ».

April se rua vers le tiroir pour prendre un autre tube et le tendre au médecin. Il l'attrapa pendant que le moniteur commença à sonner.

« Ses constantes s'effondrent. Saturation à 89% ».

« J'y suis presque. Plus de pression ».

Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas, il força un peu plus sur le tube tandis que Sarah appuya plus sur son cartilage.

« J'y suis ! »

April attrapa le ballonnet pendant que Connor enlevait le laryngoscope et le stylet. Elle le connecta au tube, insufflant enfin de l'air dans les poumons de Matt et regardant le moniteur tout de suite après.

« Ses constantes remontent ».

« Ballonne plus vite. C'est un tube de 8 que j'ai passé ».

Elle obéit, regardant Sarah appliquer du sparadrap autour du tube pour le stabiliser et Connor prenant son stéthoscope pour écouter ses poumons.

« C'est en place. Où est le respi ? »

« Il arrive ».

« Très bien, je veux une radio du thorax et du bassin, et une écho abdominale pour l'instant. Et ensuite on le montera au scan pour sa tête ».

* * *

Sur Humboldt Park, tout était encore confus. L'accès à la poche d'air était encore possible, à la galerie aussi, mais tout était bloqué à partir de la sortie du tunnel. Cette fois, c'était Gabby qui les avait sauvé. Les six hommes avaient suivis leur instinct primaire, c'est-à-dire rester en vie, et du coup, avaient écouté la voix de Gabby. Celle qui disait d'aller se réfugier dans le tunnel. Ils s'en voulaient, mais au moins, ils étaient vivants.

« Bon, on va avoir besoin de lampe, de K12 et de quoi déblayer la zone pour les rejoindre à nouveau et les sortir de cet enfer », s'exprima Vermulen.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine de dire ce que tout le monde pensait si bas. Évidemment qu'ils allaient faire tout leur possible pour les ramener à la surface, évidemment qu'ils avaient besoin de matériel pour les sortir de là, et évidemment, Vermulen avait encore oublié quelque chose d'important, de vital même. Et Patterson, Vlad et Cruz l'avaient remarqué.

« Euh, lieutenant ? Sans vouloir vous offenser... », commença Cruz.

« Mais ne devrait-on pas stabiliser la structure avant de commencer à déblayer ? », continua Vlad.

« Surtout si une des structures a lâché. Cela veut dire qu'il y aura peut-être d'autres éboulements », finit Patterson.

Vermulen se retourna aussitôt, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Vous m'apprenez mon métier maintenant ?! »

Instinctivement, Patterson agrippa sa radio et l'alluma discrètement sans que Vermulen s'en rende compte.

« Si votre recrue inexpérimenté et votre... Femme enceinte n'étaient pas allés dans ces décombres, on n'en serait sans doute pas là ! »

« Vous insinuez quoi par là ? », demanda Patterson.

« J'insinue que ce n'était pas les bonnes personnes à envoyer là-dessous ! »

« Oh, vous auriez fait un meilleur travail qu'eux peut-être ? »

Vermulen plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, prêt à en découdre.

« Si Gabby n'avait pas été là, Casey serait mort à l'heure où on parle ! Et si Borelli n'avait pas été là, avec son ingéniosité, il n'y aurait pas eu de structures, on aurait creusé au mauvais endroit, et surtout les dalles en béton les aurait écrasé lors de l'effondrement ! »

Vermulen était prêt à répliquer mais fut arrêté par un appel à la radio.

« Ici Boden, je vous ordonne de tous remonter à la surface ».

Vermulen était rouge de colère, mais il se résigna. Il devait obéir au chef de toute l'opération.

« Compris chef ».

À la surface, le chef Boden avait entendu toute la conversation entre Patterson et Vermulen. Il était bouillant, prêt à frapper le premier venu, notamment Vermulen. Ce qu'il ne savait sans doute pas, mis à part que la radio de Patterson était allumée, c'est que les radios placées par Tony émettait encore, et de ce fait, tous avaient entendu la conversation depuis le début, mais aussi que l'un des chefs de district et le maire de Chicago étaient venus sur place pour voir comment se déroulait l'opération, et que eux aussi avaient tout entendu.

« Chef Boden ? »

Il se tourna vers le chef de district.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de femme enceinte et de nouvelle recrue ? »

« Notre nouvelle recrue Jimmy Borelli s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission, ainsi que Gabriela Dawson. De plus, ils étaient presque les seuls à pouvoir passer par le trou que nous avions fait et à pouvoir réaliser le premier secours ».

« Et en quoi ils pouvaient réaliser le premier secours ? »

« Dawson est l'ancienne ambulancière en chef de la caserner 51, et Borelli a reçu un entraînement de secouriste avant de devenir pompier. Ils sont tous les deux pompiers secouristes, et c'était donc un atout supplémentaire pour les faire descendre ».

« Vous avez donc autorisé une femme enceinte à descendre dans un endroit instable et rempli de fumée pour secourir vos hommes c'est ça ? »

Boden ouvrit la bouche. En présence du maire et du chef de district, il n'avait pas le droit de mentir.

« Je n'ai pas cautionné cette solution, Dawson a insisté ».

« Vous sauriez pourquoi ? »

Boden mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Cette fois, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'avouer la vérité.

« Le père de son enfant était là-dessous. Elle voulait à tout prix y aller. Et je dois ajouter que Dawson est claustrophobe. Ce qui fait qu'elle a défié sa peur pour aller sauver celui qu'elle aime ».

« J'en n'ai rien à faire de ses états d'âme ! Vous auriez dû l'empêcher de descendre ! »

« Si elle n'était pas descendu, le père de son enfant serait mort à l'heure où nous parlons ! »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Will s'interposa, voyant que le chef avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder son calme.

« Il y a un peu plus d'une heure, Casey a fait un arrêt cardiaque qui a duré sept minutes. Si Dawson n'avait pas été là pour le secourir, il serait mort. Et il y a environ vingt minutes, il a fait un arrêt respiratoire. Si elle n'avait pas été là, à garder son sang froid pendant que je la guidais, il serait à nouveau mort ».

« Et là, il est sans doute mort sous les gravas ».

« Avant l'éboulement, on a réussi à le faire sortir. Il est à Chicago Med en ce moment ».

Boden avait pris grand soin de ne pas nommer Casey au chef de district pour qu'il n'ait pas de problème, tout comme Gabby. Mais Will avait en quelques sortes tout gâché.

« Au fait, j'ai bien entendu... Casey ? Le lieutenant Casey, celui qui est le leader de l'échelle 81 dans laquelle est Dawson ? »

« Correct ».

« Et vous étiez au courant ? »

« Cela n'affecte pas leur travail. Ce qui se passe à la maison, reste à la maison et ce qui se passe au travail reste à la caserne ».

« C'est interdit par la loi, Boden ! »

« Il est interdit pour un couple marié de servir dans la même équipe oui ! Casey et Dawson ont décidé de sacrifier leur mariage pour pouvoir réussir à travailler ensemble, pour réaliser le rêve de Dawson. Ils ont tout sacrifié pour ce métier ! Ils forment une bonne équipe, et personne n'a à s'en plaindre ! Ils font partis d'une des équipes d'élite de Chicago et c'est comme ça que vous les remerciez ?! »

« Les remercier ?! »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Le chef de district, Boden et Will sursautèrent. Ils étaient tellement partis loin dans la dispute qu'ils avaient oublié que le maire de Chicago était à leurs côtés. Celui-ci soupira en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête.

« On a quatre pompiers sous les décombres à faire sortir, et vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre pour savoir pourquoi deux pompiers sont ensembles ?! »

Le maire n'avait pas tort. Le plus important pour le moment était de sauver les pompiers. Et ils avaient aussi oublié que l'équipe de secours était déjà remontée à la surface.

« Monsieur le maire, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer », commença Vermulen.

Mais le maire était vraiment en colère. De voir les pompiers servant la ville se taper dessus au lieu d'aider la population, et dans ce cas-là, les siens.

« Vous me donnez envie de vomir lieutenant », lança le maire. « Comment osez-vous parler de nos frères de feux ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais été pompier, mais je connais leurs règles, et parmi elles il me semble qu'il y en a une qui dit : ''Tout pompier est mon frère, traite-le avec respect''. Et vous n'avez montré aucun respect pour ceux qui sont sous les gravas en ce moment même ! Quant à vous chef Riddle », continua-t-il en se tournant vers le chef de district, « Vous n'avez pas à remettre en question vos pompiers lorsqu'ils sont en couple ! Si vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, c'est que cela n'interférait pas dans leur travail. Vous ne respectez rien ! L'un comme l'autre ! Vous ne respectez pas l'éthique des pompiers ! De ce fait, et comme je suis l'autorité ici dans le département de pompier, je vous libère sur le champ de vos occupations ».

Vermulen et Vidal ouvrirent la bouche, mais le discours qu'ils avaient eu contre eux les en empêchait.

« Vous... Vous nous renvoyez ? »

« Exactement. Vous ne respectez pas le code des pompiers, vous n'avez rien à faire parmi eux. Maintenant disposez, prenez vos affaires respectives et disparaissez ».

Le maire était ferme, et n'allait pas remettre en cause sa décision.

« Et celui qui n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision est prié de partir lui aussi ! »

Personne n'osait bouger pendant que Vidal et Vermulen quittaient les lieux. Et le maire s'autorisa enfin à souffler un bon coup. Il se tourna vers Boden, qui avait encore la bouche ouverte, tout comme tous les hommes autour d'eux.

« Je suis désolé chef Boden. Mais il fallait que je réagisse au plus vite. Vous avez des hommes à sauver non ? »

Boden baissa sa tête et la remonta, puis se tourna vers tous les hommes.

« Il me faut six volontaires ».

Tous firent un pas en avant, montrant qu'ils voulaient sauver leurs frères et sœur. Alors il recomposa la même équipe de sauvetage avec un changement : il allait aller lui aussi dans les décombres chercher ses hommes.


	12. Un nouvel espoir

Bonjour à tous et passez une excellente fin de week-end ! Je sais que je n'ai pas publié un chapitre de cette histoire depuis près d'un mois, mais je n'avais plus de chapitres en réserve, ni l'inspiration nécessaire pour écrire un chapitre convenable. De ce fait, ce chapitre a traîné un peu mais il est là ! ENFIN !

J'ai eu l'idée de me concentrer sur l'état d'esprit de Jimmy Borelli (pour la première partie), à la demande d'une fan (lisant la partie anglaise) qui voulait 'plus de Jimmy'. Chose faite, ça tombe bien, j'avais eu une idée juste avant haha

Appréciez grandement ce chapitre pour la fin de journée )

* * *

Tousser. Tousser était tout ce que pouvait faire Borelli. La poussière avait totalement envahi l'espace et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Ses poumons brûlaient comme jamais à cause de cet air chaud. Toutes les parties de son corps lui faisaient mal, tellement mal qu'il n'osa pas bouger le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de pouvoir respirer correctement. S'il pouvait respirer mieux à un moment ou à un autre. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il le fallait car il n'était pas tout seul. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait senti la dalle de béton qui servait de toit bouger, l'une des structures qu'il avait mis en place avec Tony céder, et Dawson le pousser sous la structure stabilisée avant de perdre connaissance brièvement et de se réveiller dans cette position inconfortable. Il se concentra sur les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, ceux qui se mélangeaient harmonieusement avec ce son strident qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, sa respiration redevenait presque normale malgré la toux. Doucement, voulant éviter un mal de crâne, il ouvrit ses yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui. Flou, gris, orange, noir et poussiéreux. Après quelques secondes interminables, il commença à s'habituer à cet environnement hostile et tenta de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Son cou lui envoyait des signaux de douleur intense le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais précautionneusement, il regarda à gauche puis à droite. Sur sa gauche il n'y avait que du béton et de la poussière. Sur sa droite, il y avait une sorte de grand trou tout près de lui dans lequel le plafond continuait de s'effondrer peu à peu.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », essaya-t-il, mais il fut pris une nouvelle fois d'une quinte de toux.

Il ferma les yeux, trop fatigué et épuisé. _Alors c'est ça le métier de pompier_ se demanda-t-il. Personne n'aurait imaginé que cela pouvait arriver un jour, ce que soit à lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins lui-même. Il était descendu car il était sûr de pouvoir aider les personnes qu'ils considéraient comme des modèles, mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait bloqué lui aussi sous les gravats à attendre de l'aide extérieure. Sans pouvoir réellement les aider comme il l'aurait voulu. _Quel abruti je fais..._ Dans un ultime effort, il inspira profondément malgré la douleur et cria de toutes ses forces.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Et puis il toussa à pleins poumons. L'intérieur de sa poitrine le brûlait, une forte pression exerçant sur elle. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement, posant ses yeux sur cette poitrine qui lui faisait tant mal. Il vit alors qu'un bloc de béton était posé dessus, délicatement, tel une plume. Il se dégagea comme il pouvait et roula sur son côté, se rapprochant dangereusement du trou. Il se plaça de telle sorte que sa tête puisse dépasser de ce trou pendant que le reste de son corps était à l'abri sous les structures. En contrebas, il aperçut de la lumière. _Sûrement les lampes sur les vestes_. Il devait penser, et vite. Il repensa à tout le matériel que Dawson et lui avaient pu amener. Ils avaient pris des disques de rechange pour la K12, des bouteilles d'oxygène et pleins de matériels dont ils ne pensaient pas avoir besoin. Parmi eux, il y avait des cordes. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bloc de béton instable et regarda autour de lui, faisant attention à son cou. Il aperçut un morceau de corde qui aurait dû servir pour remonter la barquette de sauvetage avec Kelly à l'intérieur. Il se jeta sur elle, déterminant la hauteur qui le séparait de ces lampes qui l'appelaient et la longueur de la corde. _Ça peut marcher_. Il essaya de trouver un point d'ancrage, un endroit où la coincer pour descendre dans ce trou. Il en trouva un comme il pouvait : un bloc de béton posé à la verticale sur une autre, assez solide et gros pour pouvoir coincer la corde entre les deux et supporter son poids lors de la descente. Il lança la corde dans le trou. N'ayant pas son dispositif de rappel avec lui, il devait descendre à l'ancienne, comme le lui avait appris son grand frère Danny quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il bascula dans le vide après avoir expiré profondément pour évacuer tout stress, puis descendit tout doucement à cause de la douleur qui lui lacérait le cou et le dos. Ce qui le rassurait quelque peu, c'était qu'il n'entendait pas les alarmes. Ils savaient grâce à l'Académie de pompiers qu'elles se déclenchaient après une dizaine de secondes sans mouvements de la part du porteur. Arrivé en bas, la poussière avait encore plus envahi l'espace qu'en haut. Et c'était logique : des blocs de béton tombaient encore. Il s'accroupit, tâtant la zone où il y avait la lumière des lampes et s'aperçut vite que ce n'était que les lampes, et qu'il n'y avait personne là où il se trouvait. _J'espère que la radio de Dawson marche encore..._ Il agrippa sa radio et l'alluma.

« Dawson, tu me reçois ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse concrète, juste le grésillement. Il toussa une énième fois, se redressant pour éviter la couche de poussière dans l'air ambiant. _Mince, j'avais oublié. Sa radio est dans le tunnel pour relayer le signal…_ Personne n'était en bas, alors où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Il s'assit un moment, le dos contre l'un des blocs de béton, posant douloureusement la tête dessus et soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Il n'était qu'un simple stagiaire, qui débutait dans le métier, et il devait prendre en main une situation qui le dépassait, et de loin. Comment pouvait-il gérer la situation alors que même les pompiers les plus expérimentés n'y arrivaient pas ? Il était totalement perdu. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Jimmy entendit du bruit au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta, surpris, comme s'il s'était un peu endormi. Il se redressa, se leva non sans mal et se dirigea vers la corde qu'il avait utilisé pour descendre.

« Borelli ? Borelli, c'est toi ? »

Il soupira de soulagement, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois. C'était Gabby qui l'appelait.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Je ne vous avais pas trouvé là-haut ! »

« Désolée, je devais mettre en lieu sûr Hermann et Severide ! Tu étais inconscient quand je suis venue vérifier si tu allais bien et… Et comme tu étais le moins blessé… »

« Ce n'est rien Dawson ! Tu as bien fait ! Je remonte ! »

Il s'agrippa à la corde et commença à remonter tout doucement. Son dos le faisait souffrir comme jamais, mais il devait rester fort. Pour le groupe. Après quelques minutes, il arriva en haut, aidé par Gabby. Il se rassit, ferma les yeux et soupira en grimaçant.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Gabby.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se concentrant sur le visage de Gabby et son expression d'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage et hocha la tête non sans mal. Gabby se rapprocha en grimaçant elle aussi et plaça ses mains sur son cou. Il baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Tu es blessé toi aussi », remarqua-t-il quand il vit que du sang coulait sur ses jambes.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai vécu bien pire que ça, crois-moi ».

Jimmy savait ce que cela signifiait, et il savait que Gabby savait aussi. C'était évident.

« Tu es en état de choc Dawson ».

« Tu as raison. Mais c'est ce qui me permet d'être encore consciente ».

« Alors… Tu ne sens… Vraiment rien ? Aucune douleur ? »

Elle secoua la tête tout en palpant la zone du cou de Borelli. Celui-ci grimaça et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Gabby enleva tout de suite ses mains et fit face à Jimmy.

« Tu as une commotion et je pense que la zone va être un peu… Sensible ces prochains jours. Allez, il faut rejoindre les autres », dit-elle en faisant dos à Jimmy

« Attends Dawson ! Gabby ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, surpris que son camarade l'appelle par son prénom.

« Désolé. Je voulais juste que… Que tu m'écoutes ».

Elle se redressa et s'assit en face de lui, prête à l'écouter malgré la colère qui l'habitait.

« On a encore des balises ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Des balises de détresse, tu sais ? Celles qu'on a emmené dans un sac et placé dans les galeries. Il nous en reste ? »

« Euh… Oui je pense ? Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ».

« Si on active le signal d'urgence, ils peuvent encore nous retrouver n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, elles ont une portée très grande même sous les gravats ».

« Si on en a quatre, qu'on place au même endroit, ils vont sans doute savoir qu'on est vivant et ils vont venir nous chercher ».

« Une seule ne suffira pas ? »

« Si, mais quatre balises pour quatre pompiers. Ils sauront qu'on est tous en vie ».

Gabby se mordit la lèvre et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il fallait vite qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Matt. Et pour son bébé.

« Ca peut marcher. Mais avant, il faut rejoindre les autres. Ils sont stables mais inconscients. Je les ai traîné dans les galeries comme je pouvais mais là… »

« Les balises sont avec eux ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors allons-y ».

Ils se mirent à quatre pattes, et rampèrent dans les tunnels pour arriver près de Kelly et Hermann.

* * *

Dehors, c'était encore bouillant de testostérone. Après que Riddle et Vermulen aient été renvoyés par le maire de Chicago, la tension était encore palpable. Boden, Patterson, Cruz, Vlad et les deux démineurs se pressaient pour reprendre leur travail et descendre dans les galeries.

« Kenny ? Tu prends le relais ici ? »

« Pas de soucis. Va sauver tes hommes Wallace ».

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à son collègue, comme pour le remercier de prendre la tête des opérations pendant qu'il allait descendre pour secourir ses quatre pompiers. Il se tourna vers Capp.

« Capp, peux-tu appeler les proches, et leur dire d'aller à Chicago Med ? Explique-leur ce qu'il se passe réellement et demande à Cindy de prendre des nouvelles de Casey et de nous tenir informer ».

Lui aussi acquiesça, allant chercher son téléphone dans le camion dans lequel il exerçait. Will et le maire étaient à proximité de Kenny.

« Vlad ? C'est ça ? »

Vlad se tourna et secoua sa tête de haut en bas.

« Malheureusement, tu ne veux pas redescendre. Il me faut quelqu'un ici de l'équipe de déminage ou qui soit expert en déminage qui puisse être aussi doué que Vermulen. Pour nous guider ».

Il pointa sa poitrine, très étonné de la considération qu'il recevait. Considération qu'il avait pour la première fois depuis son début de carrière. Il avala sa salive et s'approcha du groupe.

« Vous êtes… Sûr que je serai à la hauteur ? »

« Pas vous ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts pendant plusieurs secondes, il prit un air sérieux et acquiesça.

« Si monsieur. Je serai à la hauteur ».

Il s'approcha encore d'eux et prit la tablette qui servait à indiquer les balises qui fonctionnaient toujours.

« Tiens c'est bizarre ça ».

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Kenny.

« Ces quatre balises là, vous les voyez ? », dit Vlad en pointant l'écran. « Je suis quasiment certain que nous n'y avons jamais mis les pieds. Et pourtant quatre balises fonctionnent, toutes au même endroit ».

Remarquant que c'était un signal d'urgence, il agrippa sa radio immédiatement et l'alluma.

« Chef Boden ?! Chef ! J'ai un signal, je sais où sont vos hommes ! »

« Répétez-moi ça ? »

« Je sais où sont vos hommes chef ! J'ai quatre signaux d'urgence qui sont affichés sur mon écran, et nous n'avons pas exploré cet endroit avec notre groupe ».

« Quatre signaux ? Mais pourquoi quatre ? »

« Quatre hommes, quatre signaux ! Ils sont en vie chef ! Et on a leur position ! »

Vlad sortit de la tente, et s'approcha au plus près du signal, tourna en rond un moment et s'arrêta.

« Ils sont en-dessous de moi ».

Il se baissa et se mit sur les genoux pour voir si la dalle de béton sur laquelle il était, était stable et avait des points de passage petits. Il attrapa sa radio une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai besoin d'un émetteur radio et d'une caméra ! Et vite ! »

Le maire recula, laissant les pompiers travailler ensemble comme jamais, main dans la main, tout comme Will. Ils regagnèrent la tente en compagnie du chef de bataillon pour diriger toute l'opération.

* * *

Tout comme sur le site, l'hôpital de Chicago était très occupé et bouillant. Capp venait d'appeler Cindy, Jenny, Christie, Benny et Danny et leur avait expliqué que ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision en ce moment était leur appel et que leurs proches étaient dans les décombres et blessés, ou emmenés à l'hôpital pour le cas de Matt. Il leur avait aussi demandé de se rejoindre dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, et demandé à Cindy de les tenir informé de l'état de Casey. Il s'était à peine écoulé quinze minutes que déjà, une bonne partie des proches étaient présentes. Ils se connaissaient tous plus ou moins, s'étant rencontrés à la caserne ou dans de nombreuses occasions extérieures. Cindy étaient déjà là, à demander des nouvelles de Matt, en vain. Personne ne voulait lui en donner. La porte des urgences s'ouvrit et machinalement, la femme d'Hermann regarda vers l'entrée et aperçut une femme blonde. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais ce visage était le même que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle s'avança vers elle, voyant qu'elle était perdue.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi… »

La jeune femme était au bord des larmes, et Cindy l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes ici pour Casey ? Matt Casey ? »

La jeune femme bloqua son regard sur cette autre femme blonde, un peu plus vieille qu'elle. Puis elle acquiesça.

« Je suis Cindy Hermann, le femme de Christopher Hermann. Votre frère et mon mari travaillent ensemble ».

« Votre mari aussi a été libéré ? Pourquoi il n'y a aucun pompier ici ? »

« Il n'y a personne ici parce qu'ils sont toujours sur le site. Il y a eu un second éboulement et ils n'ont pu faire sortir que Casey. J'essaie d'avoir des nouvelles mais… Comme je ne suis pas réellement un proche… »

« Je… J-je peux essayer ? Je suis vraiment perdue… »

« Hey… »

Cindy se rapprocha et enlaça Christie.

« Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Nos proches sont des battants, des bons pompiers. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ».

Christie retourna cette étreinte et serra Cindy contre elle.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur son visage, se leva et se rendit au bureau en éclaircissant sa voix.

« Bonjour, euh… Je souhaite avoir des nouvelles de Matt Casey ? »

« On vous a déjà dit non ! »

L'infirmière leva les yeux, presque pleins de colère. Ils étaient vraiment très occupés ces dernières heures.

« Oh… Pardon ? Excusez-moi. Je croyais que c'était encore… Peu importe. Nous sommes très occupés, alors à moins que vous soyez un proche parent, je ne peux rien faire pour vous ».

« Je suis Christie Casey, la sœur de Matt ».

« Je vois ».

Elle tourna la tête vers une des salles d'examen.

« CONOR ! » cira-t-elle.

Peu après, il sortit de la chambre et s'avança vers le bureau.

« Il y avait besoin de crier comme ça ? »

Elle plaça une main dans le dos de Conor pour qu'il avance un peu plus et puisse faire face à Christie.

« Docteur Rhodes je vous présente christie, la sœur de Matt Casey. Christie, je vous présente le médecin qui soigne actuellement votre frère ».

Elle quitta ensuite le couple et retourna à son bureau où l'attendait toute la paperasse.

« Vous voulez bien vous asseoir un instant ? », demanda-t-il en lui signant de le suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille.

« Euh… Cette femme est avec moi. Elle a besoin de nouvelles aussi je pense. Son mari travaille avec mon frère ».

« Ah. Oui, j'avais oublié à quel point les pompiers peuvent être une grande famille. Elle peut venir aussi ».

« Merci. Attendez-moi juste quelques secondes ».

Elle se retourna vers Cindy et lui fit signe de venir. Elle se leva et rejoignit le couple.

« Le docteur Rhodes a des nouvelles de Matt ».

« Vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

« Christie, c'est gentil à vous, mais… Le reste du groupe va arriver, et il faut quelqu'un pour les accueillir ».

« Dans ce cas… Parlons ici et maintenant ».

Christie croisa les bras, déterminée.

« Asseyons-nous quand même ».

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises, le médecin face aux deux femmes.

« Avant toute chose, je veux que vous sachiez ce qui est arrivé. Pour que vous compreniez tous les paramètres ».

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et laissèrent le docteur Rhodes s'expliquer, inquiètes.

« Je tiens mes informations des deux ambulancières de la caserne de vos proches qui ont aussi emmené Matt. Il y a de cela environ deux heures, la caserne 51 au complète a été appelée sur les lieux d'un incendie sur Humboldt Park. Ils se sont séparés pour trouver l'origine de l'incendie et des potentielles victimes, mais il n'y avait aucun feu. Matt s'est très vite rendu compte du problème et a trouvé la source de la fumée. Il s'agissait d'une bombe ».

Les deux femmes laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur, se tenant la main et leur main libre atteignant leur bouche.

« Matt a eu le temps de prévenir les autres, mais la bombe a explosé alors que lui, Hemrann, Severide et Ferraris étaient encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dawson et Borelli ont décidé de descendre dans les gravats pour aller les secourir ».

« Gabby ?! » coupa sèchement Christie. « Mais elle est enceinte ! De mon frère ! »

« Apparemment, elle aurait insisté pour descendre, expliquant qu'en tant que pompier et ancienne ambulancière en chef, elle avait les compétences pour les sauver ».

Cindy et Christie était très inquiète.

« Arrivés au niveau du groupe, ils ont stabilisé la structure où se trouvait le groupe et ont commencé à soigner les blessés. A ce moment-là, je crois que si j'ai bien compris, Matt… Matt était en arrêt cardiaque ».

« Qu-quoi ? »

Christie ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper de nouveau des larmes de ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« M-mon frère est mort ? »

« Non, non, il n'est pas mort. Dawson l'a ranimé. De ce que je sais, l'arrêt a duré sept minutes. C'était il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Il a été libéré il y a un quart d'heure environ, et tout de suite amené ici ».

« Comment il va alors ? Comment va mon petit frère ? »

« Il est stable pour l'instant. Nous avons fait des examens pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts internes, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'opérer. Nous n'avons pas de salles d'opération de libres pour l'instant ».

« Mon frère a besoin d'une chirurgie, mais il ne peut pas l'avoir ».

« Pour le moment oui. Comme je le disais il est stable. De nombreuses personnes sont dans un état bien plus critique que votre frère et doivent passer avant lui. Si son état se détériore alors il passera en priorité, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant ».

« Et… Euh… L-les examens ? »

« Son bassin et son fémur sont fracturés à des endroits assez délicats. Mais il n'y a pas d'hémorragie massive. Nous avons cependant posé un drain abdominal pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Nous l'avons sédaté pour éviter tout problème, que ce soit avec ses blessures qu'avec lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée, ce qui fait que sa trachée est œdématiée et ses poumons ont du mal à fonctionner correctement. Nous traitons ses poumons pour que la poussière encore à l'intérieur puisse être filtrée hors de son organisme ».

« E-et… Et sa tête ? Il n'a rien à sa tête ? »

« Un traumatisme crânien modéré, mais rien de plus. Il avait du sang dans les oreilles mais tous les examens ne montrent aucun signe de traumatisme plus grave. Par contre, on va nettoyer ses oreilles car ils a de nombreux micro-objets indésirables. C'est ce qui a sûrement causé le saignement. Comme je le disais, votre frère est stable pour l'instant ».

« Je peux le voir ? J-je peux voir mon frère ? »

Le docteur Rhodes contempla les deux femmes, l'une très inquiète, et l'autre pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Bien sûr, je vous y amène. Mais je dois vous prévenir : il a un tube dans la gorge l'aider à respirer, et le drain abdominal. Surtout n'y faites pas attention, ni au reste des instruments. Il nous permette de savoir comment va votre frère ».

Christie acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Cindy qui lui sourit en retour.

« Je reste ici pour accueillir les proches. Et prévenir les autres de l'état de Matt ».

« D'accord. Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir d'accord ? »

Christie suivit le docteur Rhodes en salle d'examen 1 pendant que Cindy attrapait son téléphone et appelait Capp.


	13. De pire en pire

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire depuis un certain temps, mais j'ai très peu de temps pour pouvoir écrire. Comme j'ai eu l'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre, je le partage pour que vous puissiez en bénéficier. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: De pire en pire**

Quand Christie entra dans la salle d'examen 1, la première chose qui la frappa fut ce bruit. Ce bruit qui la mettait mal à l'aise, qu'elle craignait plus que tout au monde. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'empêcha d'expirer pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

« Oh mon Dieu, Matt... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle laissa tomber son sac et s'avança vers ce lit, les jambes tremblantes comme jamais, s'assit sur la chaise en plastique située juste à côté et attrapa sa main droite tout en faisant attention aux fils. Conor s'avança à son tour pour expliquer à Christie l'état de son frère.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, on le garde sous sédation le temps pour lui d'aller en chirurgie. C'est pour cela qu'il a... Ce tube dans la bouche. Nous surveillons de très près ses constantes, c'est pourquoi nous avons placé un cathéter et un drain abdominal. Si ses reins fonctionnent mal à cause de l'explosion, nous le saurons. S'il fait une hémorragie, nous le saurons aussi ».

À mesure que le docteur Rhodes expliquait, Christie laissait échapper quelques larmes tout en caressant le front de Matt.

« Son front est si chaud... »

« Oui, c'est un problème auquel nous ne pouvons faire face pour le moment. Nous le savons pas s'il s'agit d'une réaction à l'explosion et à l'exposition continue à la chaleur et aux flammes ou s'il s'agit d'un début d'infection. Rien ne montre dans ses analyses que son corps combat une infection. Mais nous surveillons cela ».

« Et... Uh... Et ces rougeurs ? »

« Il a été exposé à une explosion, donc à des matériaux brûlants et aux flammes. Les rougeurs sont des brûlures. Elles ne sont ni très étendues ni profondes, ce qui est rassurant. Mais comme je le disais, on le surveille de très près. Je vais demander à une infirmière de refaire son hématocrite ».

« Hématocrite ? »

« C'est un pourcentage. Le volume occupé par les globules rouges circulant dans le sang par rapport au volume total du sang. Ce pourcentage chez votre frère doit être compris entre 40 et 50% environ ».

« Et qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de connaître son... Hématocrite ? »

« Si ce taux est trop haut, il pourrait indiquer une déshydratation et d'autres maladies. S'il est trop bas, un problème d'oxygénation du sang, des maladies, une malnutrition, une anémie ou un saignement important. C'est pour cela qu'on surveille tous les paramètres : pour ne faire aucune erreur de diagnostic et lui donner toutes ses chances ».

Christie acquiesça, regardant son petit frère dans ce lit, rattaché à plusieurs machines le maintenant à présent en vie le temps que son opération se fasse. Conor sortit de la chambre avec un air fatigué. Il fut arrêté par Maggie qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Conor ne put rien dire du tout. Il ne pouvait que secouer la tête.

« Mais il s'agit de son petit frère », murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais Maggie », murmura-t-il ne retour. « Mais comment veux-tu que je lui explique cela ? Tu peux me le dire ça ? »

« Tu n'as jamais rien caché à un patient, et encore moins à la famille d'un patient. Il faut lui dire ».

Conor soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la salle d'attente et ouvrit les yeux. Les familles des pompiers, au grand complet, étaient présentes. Même ceux n'ayant pas de membres blessés.

« La caserne 51 a l'air d'être une grande famille quand même. Tout le monde se serre les coudes, y compris les femmes, les maris et les enfants des pompiers ».

« Ouai... Une grande famille ».

Conor ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était un peu déboussolé, et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Conor sortit de ses pensées et secoua sa tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je lui dise ? »

Le docteur Rhodes mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après d'avoir des problèmes ».

Et après cela, il s'en alla avec des classeurs vers d'autres salles d'examen.

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente, tout le monde était arrivé. Tout le monde était là sauf Benny Severide qui était encore en chemin pour venir à Chicago. Cindy essayait de garder tout le monde le plus calme possible mais c'était impossible. Tous étaient inquiets pour les pompiers, et les seules nouvelles qu'ils avaient venaient de la télévision qui diffusait en boucle le lieu où se trouvaient leur famille, leurs maris, ou frères et sœurs. C'était le cas de Danny, le frère de Jimmy, qui paniquait dans la salle.

« Pourquoi mon frère est descendu ! Il savait que c'était dangereux alors pourquoi il est descendu ! »

« Il fait son travail », lança Cindy très calmement pour ne pas aggraver la situation. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, très peu de pompiers pouvaient passer par le trou qu'ils avaient fait en premier lieu. Seuls lui et Gabby pouvaient descendre pour secourir les autres ».

« Et Gabby ? C'est une femme c'est ça ? »

« Vous avez un problème avec les femmes pompiers ? »

« Elles n'ont pas de force physique ! »

Cindy commençait à s'énerver, et cela se voyait. Pour celles qui la connaissaient. Mais Danny ne le voyait absolument pas. Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui.

« Gabby s'est entraîné dur pour devenir pompier. Je suis même certaine qu'elle est plus forte que toi. Si elle est devenue pompier, respecte-là, car si un jour tu as besoin d'être sauvé et qu'elle seule peut le faire, tu seras bien contente de la voir, cette 'femme pompier sans force physique' ».

Danny avala mécaniquement sa salive, légèrement apeurée par cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« En ce moment, Gabby est la seule qui peut maintenir en vie tout le groupe, ton frère inclus. Alors fais attention à tes mots devant nous ».

Jenny acquiesça tout en se tenant juste à côté de Cindy. Juste derrière Danny, elles aperçurent Christie en pleurs. Instinctivement, elles allèrent la voir.

« Comment ça va ? Matt ? »

« Ils... Ils le gardent sédaté le temps de réaliser l'opération. M-mais ils ne savent pas quand ils vont pouvoir la faire. I-il n'est pas prioritaire pour le moment ».

Cindy fit asseoir Christie sur une des chaises pendant que Danny s'offusquait encore.

« Mais c'est quoi ça encore... », prononça-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Mais cela n'échappa à Jenny, la femme de Tony. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui claqua la joue.

« Je vous interdit de parler d'un de nos pompiers comme ça ! »

Danny caressa sa joue rougie par cette claque.

« Matt est un bon pompier. Il a fait évacué la maison avant qu'elle n'explose, même si lui et trois des nôtres étaient encore à l'intérieur. Si nos maris sont encore en vie, c'est grâce à lui ».

« J-je... », commença-t-il, sans trouver de mots pour terminer sa phrase. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Casey ».

Les femmes ne préféraient pas parler. Une infirmière rentra dans la salle numéro 1 où était alité Matt. Inquiètes, elles se levèrent toutes les trois et allèrent au pied de la porte de la salle.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Cindy à l'infirmière.

Elle se tourna vers le groupe et sourit légèrement.

« Je prends ses constantes et vérifie que tout va bien ».

Elle continua son travail, scrutée de fond en comble par les trois femmes. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et appuya sur un bouton.

« Code jaune, salle 1. Code jaune ».

Les yeux de Christie s'agrandirent et elle se mit à paniquer.

« M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon frère ?! » dit-elle tout en pleurant.

« C'est juste une précaution madame. Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien d'accord ? Le médecin va bientôt arriver et on va vous expliquer ».

Au même instant Conor arriva et se fraya un chemin pour arriver près du lit.

« Pourquoi vous avez déclenché l'alarme? »

« Voici ses constantes il y a quinze minutes », dit-elle en lui tendant un papier. « Et voici celles de maintenant ».

Conor compara les deux et se mit à froncer les sourcils.

« Vous pouvez nous dire quel est le problème ? »

Conor passa ses yeux vers la porte. Trois femmes les bras croisés ou en pleurs, inquiètes, se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

« Les constantes de Matt sont dans le rouge et nous ne savons pas pourquoi ».

Il se retourna alors vers l'infirmière.

« Refaites un bilan sanguin. On refait une radio et une écho du bassin. Quelque chose ne va pas, et il faut découvrir quoi ».

* * *

Dans les décombres, Gabby et Borelli avaient retrouvé les deux autres blessés, Hermann et Kelly. En arrivant, Jimmy s'assit et posa son dos et sa tête sur l'une des parois et soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

« Ils vont biens ? »

« Loin de là Borelli. Hermann est inconscient et... Et la fièvre de Kelly continue de grimper. Si on ne sort pas de là... Ils vont y passer tous les deux ».

Gabby s'assit aussi, refaisant son garrot à sa jambe gauche pour arrête le saignement. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'agonie, de douleur et expira profondément.

« On est vraiment mal alors... » fit remarquer Borelli. « Mon frère... Mon frère doit paniquer en voyant... Les nouvelles à la télévision ».

Tout devenait plus dur pour eux. Respirer, rester conscient. Mais il fallait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours au minimum.

« Ça vient de moi ou... »

« Non », coupa Gabby. « Ça ne vient pas de toi. Les feux résiduels ne sont pas loin et... Et la poussière dégagée par le second effondrement... »

« Fait qu'on respire mal, je vois. On... On a des bouteilles ? »

« Seulement quatre. Mais... Mais on ne sait pas quand on seras secourus. On... On devrait les mettre en route pour Kelly et Hermann, et... Et attendre encore un peu pour nous ».

« D'accord. Espérons que les gars... Seront bientôt là ».

* * *

Dans la poche, le groupe de sauvetage était descendu. Les six hommes étaient guidés par Vlad depuis l'extérieur, et s'étaient mis à creuser pour libérer un passage et rejoindre les quatre pompiers encore sous les gravats.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas loin. Je dirai à environ deux mètres sur votre droite ».

« Compris, je vais activer une balise et vous allez me dire si c'est bon ou non ».

Boden activa la balise et la pointa vers les parois fragiles pour que Vlad lui dise où creuser.

« Encore un peu plus sur votre droite ».

Il continua de la bouger jusqu'à ce que Vlad lui dise stop. Il traça alors une croix à la craie et ordonna à ses hommes de creuser dans le béton.

« J'ai besoin de structures stabilisatrices ! Autant que possible pour maintenir la galerie qu'on creusera ».

Tout le monde se mirent au travail pour passer tout le matériel nécessaire à travers le trou pendant que les autres creusaient. C'était très dur pour tout le monde. Il faisait chaud, et leur tenue n'arrangeait rien. Mais ils continuaient. Pour leur quatre pompiers.

* * *

À l'hôpital dans les urgences, Conor réalisait de nouveau les examens pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Matt. Les trois femmes lui mettaient la pression, et cela n'arrangeait rien. Il craqua.

« Bon, pouvez-vous au moins sortir de la chambre qu'on puisse faire les examens proprement ? », n'énerva-t-il. « S'il vous plaît ? » ajouta Conor très vite après.

Christie, Cindy et Jenny reculèrent pendant que Danny les rejoignait enfin. Tous les quatre devant la porte, regardant les médecins travailler.

« Les radios sont revenues ».

Conor les prit et les mit à la lumière pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« On ne voit rien. C'est pas possible, il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on a raté ».

Nerveusement, il passa sa main sur sa bouche plusieurs fois, réfléchissant et soupirant en même temps.

« On a fait des radios, un scanner, un IRM complet et une écho et on ne voit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? »

Conor réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant d'arrêter tous les mouvements qu'il faisait. Il était figé.

« Et... Et s'il s'agit de problèmes sanguins ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Conor se tourna vers elle, et cette dernière avala sa salive, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais il n'avait pas un regard noir comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Oh bon sang... Appelez la radio et dites leur de descendre. Et préparez-vous pour une angiographie ».

« Tout de suite ».

L'infirmière quitta la pièce pour revenir plus tard avec le matériel nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à mon frère ? », s'interposa Christie.

Conor voyait bien la détresse de Christie et s'avança vers elle pour lui expliquer ce qu'il allait faire.

« Votre frère a besoin d'une angiographie. Il faut que l'on voit si son système sanguin fonctionne correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on aura alors trouvé le gros du problème ».

« Et... E-et ça consiste en quoi ? »

« On passe un cathéter dans l'artère fémorale et on passe un produit iodé de contraste. Tout sera guidé par la radiographie, et si quelque chose ne va pas, grâce au produit de contraste, on saura d'où vient le problème et on pourra le réparer d'ici si ce n'est pas trop important ».

« E-et... Et si c'est important ? »

« Alors Matt passera prioritaire sur le tableau des interventions ».

Christie se tourna vers Cindy puis Jenny. Et enfin Danny. Tous acquiescèrent.

« Très bien. Faites-le. Mais je veux être là pour mon frère ».

« Madame, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la pièce. Vous pourrez regarder à travers le hublot, mais vous ne pourrez pas entrer ».

Christie acquiesça, et après que le radiologue soit arrivé et soit venu avec la radio, le docteur Rhodes ferma la porte.

« On peut commencer ? » demanda-t-il quand la radio fut mis en place.

« C'est bon pour moi ».

« Ok pour moi ».

« Pareil ici ».

« Très bien. Olivia, gardez un œil sur ses constantes et alertez-moi au moindre changement ».

« Compris ».

Conor prit une grande inspiration et tendit sa main.

« Scalpel ».

On lui en tendit un, et il réalisa alors une petite incision sur le haut de la cuisse de Matt. Puis on lui tendit un fil-guide qu'il inséra dans l'artère fémorale qu'il glissa tout doucement.

« Sensibilité au niveau de l'aorte abdominale », déclara le radiologue après plusieurs minutes.

« Olivia ? »

« Pouls à 145, tension 15/5 ».

« Saturation ? »

« 98% ».

« D'accord, j'insère à présent le cathéter ».

Il refit le même protocole pour le cathéter avant d'arriver à la fin de l'artère fémorale et au début de l'aorte abdominale.

« J'injecte le produit de contraste ».

Il appuya sur le bouton pour libérer le produit iodé et tous regardèrent sur l'écran.

« Là ! » s'écria le radiologue.

Conor regarda de plus près, estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait.

« Il faut qu'il passe au bloc. Maintenant ».

Olivia prit le téléphone et appela le bloc, expliquant l'urgence de la situation.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'épaisse paroi de béton,Gabby et Jimmy avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ils commençaient à tousser et cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Mais ce qui les rassurait un peu, c'était le fait d'entendre un bruit assez bizarre, comme un marteau-piqueur. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils s'agissait du groupe de sauvetage qui venait pour eux.

« Au moins... On sait qu'ils nous cherchent », dit Gabby en feignant un sourire.

« Ouai... Mais... Combien de temps ils vont mettre... On ne sait pas ».

« Il... Il faut mettre nos masques. On aura une... Une autonomie d'environ une demi-heure ».

Jimmy acquiesça, plaça son masque sur son visage et activa le dispositif. Cela devenait vraiment dur de rester éveiller pour eux. Mais il fallait tenir bon. Pour Hermann. Pour Kelly. Pour eux. Pour tout le monde.


	14. On retient son souffle

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine et que vous allez bien. Je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis le début du mois, contrairement aux autres histoires que j'ai en ce moment. De ce fait, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour vous 'tenir informer de la situation'.

Je pense qu'après ce chapitre, je vais en publier encore trois autres, dont le dernier (l'épilogue) sera trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long (si je le divise, il vous spoilera, donc vous aurez tout en même temps). Ensuite l'histoire sera fini!

J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier, et je j'aurai pu répondre au max de questions que vous vous posez (si vous vous en posez encore, questionnez moi et je vous répondrais ;D).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: On retient son souffle...**

« Docteur ? Une salle d'opération sera prête dans quinze minutes mais pas avant », confirma Olivia.

« Il a besoin d'une opération, et maintenant ! »

Tout le monde était sous tension, et hors de la salle 1, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

« Docteur Rhodes, vous êtes chirurgien d'urgence n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plutôt thoracique, Stéphane ».

Stéphane était le médecin s'occupant de la radiologie.

« Alors c'est de votre domaine. Vous pouvez opérer ici non ? On vous guidera avec l'angiographie ».

Regardant tout le monde un par un, puis soupirant, le docteur Rhodes avait compris. Tous étaient d'accord avec le radiologue : il fallait opérer ici et maintenant.

« D'accord, ramenez tout le matériel nécessaire dans la salle, ensuite on ferme les portes et on stérilise la pièce. Et on fait cette saleté d'opération avant que ça ne le tue ! »

Hors de la salle, c'était le chaos. Toutes les femmes des pompiers étaient là autour d'une Christie inquiète pour son frère et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Ça va aller Christie. Le docteur Rhodes est un bon médecin et un bon chirurgien », affirma Cindy, la femme d'Hermann, elle aussi inquiète pour son mari.

« J-je... Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est juste que... Que c'est mon petit frère et... Et il venait de m'annoncer que... Que Gabby était enceinte et... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Cindy était sans voix, tout comme les autres femmes autour d'elle.

« Gabby va bien, j'en suis sure. Elle a tout fait pour sauver Matt, elle fera tout pour sauver tout le monde, y compris son bébé. Leur bébé. Et quand ce sera fait, il faudra les féliciter tous les deux comme il se doit non ? »

Mais Christie n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à rire. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la porte de la salle 1, où le docteur Rhodes semblait donner des ordres. C'était une grande danse médicale qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ou osé penser voir un jour. Une main sur son avant-bras la fit sortir de ses pensées. Brusquement, elle se retourna et s'aperçut que c'était l'une des mains de Cindy.

« On est là. Tous ensemble. On est une grande famille au 51. D'accord ? »

Elle laissa à Christie le temps d'acquiescer pour continuer.

« Matt va s'en sortir. Tout comme ceux qui sont encore sous les décombres. Capp m'a dit que le maire était sur le site et beaucoup de médias. On peut suivre le déroulé de l'intervention sur la télévision de la salle d'attente en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de ton petit frère ».

Christie s'apprêtait à acquiescer et à suivre Cindy quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le docteur Rhodes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, la question que tout le monde se posait : si son frère allait bien.

« Je ne sais pas si Maggie vous a raconté, et je vais partie du principe que non ».

Le docteur Rhodes prit une grande inspiration.

« Votre frère a développé un anévrisme de l'artère illiaque commune gauche, celle qui descend dans la jambe. Cet anévrisme a fait gonflé cette artère mais comprime aussi l'aorte abdominale. De ce fait, une partie de son corps n'est plus irriguée correctement ».

« Et... Et c'est réversible ? Je veux dire... Euh... »

« Avec votre accord, nous allons procéder à une angioplastie. Le but sera de développer une endoprothèse au niveau de l'anévrisme afin d'éviter la rupture de l'artère. Nous allons aussi en poser une pour dilater l'aorte abdominale et permettre de rétablir le flux sanguin ».

« C'est... Sans danger ? »

« Le plus grand danger est si on ne fait rien : l'artère risque de rompre, et comme l'anévrisme est très proche de l'aorte abdominale, elle risquerait de la rompre aussi. Cela entraînerait la mort en quelques minutes sans que nous puissions faire quelque chose ».

Christie et les autres fermèrent les yeux.

« Vous pouvez sauver mon frère ? »

« C'est mon travail madame ».

« Alors faites-le. Sauver mon petit frère. Peu importe comment, je veux retrouver mon petit frère ».

Connor acquiesça, laissant ses yeux sur cette femme blonde en face de lui.

« Je reviendrais vous voir lorsque l'intervention sera fini ».

Il se tourna et rentra à nouveau dans la salle en fermant les stores. Cindy guida alors Christie dans la salle d'attente pour qu'elle soit entourée de sa seconde famille et qu'elle puisse continuellement avoir des nouvelles des autres pompiers. Quant à Connor, il donnait des ordres au groupe.

« Je veux qu'un médecin monte avec ces mesures pour réaliser l'endoprothèse. On aura qu'un seul essai. Si on se loupe, il meurt. Compris ? »

* * *

À l'extérieur de la maison effondrée, les pompiers des casernes 44, 51, 57 et 95, l'équipe de déminage et les deux équipes d'extraction étaient toujours en train de déblayer davantage la zone primaire tandis que les six pompiers sous les décombres dégageaient le passage pour arriver aux quatre pompiers encore coincés.

« Dawson ! Borelli ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » s'écria Boden.

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Cela l'inquiétait, car soit il ne l'entendait pas car ils étaient encore trop loin d'eux, soit ils étaient tous inconscients. Et si c'était le cas, il fallait faire très vite. Devant le chef, il y avait deux galeries. L'une était plus étroites que l'autre, mais il fallait prendre en compte toutes les possibilités.

« On se sépare en deux équipes de trois. Patterson, tu prends Cruz et Debra avec toi, je prends Hermandez, et Silven. On se répartit le matériel et le premier qui les trouve appelle l'autre équipe. Compris ? »

« Compris ».

Patterson et Boden prirent alors deux chemins différents, le premier prenait la galerie la plus étroite tandis que le second s'occupait de l'autre galerie. Cela devenait long pour tout le monde, que ce soit à l'intérieur des galeries comme à l'extérieur de cette maison en ruine. Kenny et le maire de Chicago étaient très tendus, tout comme Will.

« S'il n'arrive pas à les trouver dans l'heure qui suit... »

« Quoi ? » demanda le maire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

« Il y aura sans doute un pompier de mort ».

« Q-quoi ?! »

Étant médecin, il savait de quoi il parlait, mais Will n'avait pas l'habitude de parler en terme non médical à quelqu'un qui, qui plus est quand ce quelqu'un est le maire de sa ville.

« Écoutez, Dawson a expliqué que le paroi abdominale de Severide était enflammée. Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'ils sont là-dessous. Si on attend trop longtemps, il partira en septicémie en plus d'être en péritonite, et si c'est le cas, il ne pourra pas faire le voyage entre ici et Chicago Med vivant ».

Ils comprenaient maintenant, lui et le chef, que le temps était compté.

« Vlad, on a des nouvelles ? »

« Il semblerait que le groupe ce soit scindé en deux. Je pense que le chef Boden et le capitaine Patterson se sont séparés pour couvrir plus de galeries ».

« Deux équipes de trois ? Qui savoir qui est avec qui ? »

« D'après mon expérience ? Il y a plus de balises allumées dans cette galerie à gauche de l'écran. La galerie à droite est donc plus... Plus étroite que l'autre. Selon les gabarits, je dirai que dans la galerie de gauche il y a le chef Boden, Hernandez et Silven. Quand à l'autre, celle qui doit être plus étroite, il y aurait le capitaine Patterson, Cruz et Debra. Ils ont des plus petits gabarits. Je ne fais que des suppositions, mais j'aurais procédé de la sorte si j'avais été là-dessous ».

« Merci Vlad. Tenez-nous au courant ».

« Pas de soucis ».

Les médias essayaient de fourrer leur nez un peu partout pour avoir des informations croustillantes, et ce malgré le barrage des policiers.

« Monsieur le maire ! » cria l'un des journalistes. « Est-ce qu'on en sait un peu plus sur les pompiers qui sont dans les décombres ! »

Il se tourna vers Kenny. Il avait compris la question non posée.

« N'en dites pas trop monsieur le maire. J'ai déjà travaillé avec la caserne 51, leurs membres sont très soudés. Si l'un d'eux est à l'hôpital, leurs familles y sont aussi. Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont en train de regarder les informations ».

« Merci beaucoup ».

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le groupe de journalistes.

« Ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il y a deux heures, les pompiers de la caserne 51 ont été appelé ici pour un feu de structure. La maison a ensuite explosé en condamnant quatre pompiers à l'intérieur. Deux des leurs se sont portés volontaires pour aller les chercher. Ils ont tous les deux l'expérience des pompiers et des secouristes et étaient les seuls à pouvoir passer sous les décombres. Quand le groupe a été localisé, on a pu libérer l'un des blessés, mais il y a eu un nouvel effondrement. Une équipe de sauvetage est dans les galerie pour tenter de localiser les pompiers à l'heure où nous parlons. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ».

« Monsieur le maire, est-ce que ce drame aurait pu être évité ? »

Pour le maire, c'était la question à ne pas poser. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, et cette fois, parla avec son cœur, comme un citoyen ordinaire.

« Sans le sang froid et la réflexion rapide du lieutenant Casey, il y aurait eu davantage de blessés, et sans doute des morts. Ce drame, comme vous l'appelez, il n'aurait pas pu être évité, mais on a évité le pire grâce au lieutenant Casey. Alors maintenant, vous allez arrêter de poser des questions et laisser les pompiers faire leur travail pour sauver leurs frères. Compris ? »

Il n'attendit pas une réponse pour tourner le dos à tous les journalistes qui étaient bouches bées, sans voix. Il retourna dans la tente.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé monsieur le maire ? »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Si je veux sortir de la tente le temps que le sauvetage se fasse, promettez-moi que vous allez m'attacher à cette chaise ».

« À... À vos ordres monsieur ».

« Comment vous faites ? J'ai beau être maire de cette ville, là... »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur... Théoriquement vous êtes le chef suprême des pompiers. Et de ce que je sais de vous, vous avez postulé pour être un jour pompier. Vous connaissez notre métier, vous connaissez les risques. Alors oui. Cette situation vous touche de près. Car vous voyez les pompiers de votre ville comme des frères ».

Au fond, Kenny avait raison. Le maire le savait.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai pas été affecté à une caserne ? »

Will écoutait attentivement, sans le vouloir, la conversation entre le chef de bataillon et le maire de Chicago.

« Non monsieur ».

« Parce que je n'ai pas réussi le test physique. Je n'ai pas pu le finir en moins de sept minutes, et je n'ai pas voulu le repasser à cause de ma... Claustrophobie. À l'époque, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la surmonter, et je ne pense pas être capable de le faire aujourd'hui ».

Capp, qui n'était pas loin les interrompit.

« Gabriela Dawson est aussi claustrophobe ».

Le maire et Kenny se tournèrent vers Capp, les yeux interrogateurs.

« Le lieutenant Casey et le lieutenant l'ont aidé à surmonter sa peur, et à passer le test. Et aujourd'hui, elle est sous les décombres pour sauver ses frères d'armes malgré sa grossesse ».

Cela remontait le moral de tout le monde.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que c'était davantage pour sauver son fiancé que ses 'frères d'armes' comme vous le dites », ajouta le maire. « Ce qui est une noble cause, je le conçois. Mais la vie personnelle est passée dans la vie professionnelle sur ce cas ».

« Officiellement, Dawson est descendue car elle était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir descendre. De plus, avec son ancien poste d'ambulancière en chef, elle a les dispositions pour apporter les premiers secours et diriger le sauvetage. La relation qu'elle entretient avec son lieutenant et sa grossesse sont passées bien après tout le reste dans ses choix ».

Capp était très convainquant. Mais il disait la vérité : Gabby n'avait pas pensé à sa grossesse quand elle s'était portée volontaire. Certes elle avait pensé à Matt, ce qui était logique puisqu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais cela n'avait pas interféré ses choix.

« Messieurs ? L'équipe de sauvetage de Patterson est presque au niveau des quatre balises d'urgence ».

* * *

À l'hôpital, dans la salle d'attente, c'était une scène a déchirer plus d'un cœur. Tous regardaient la télévision qui diffusait en boucle l'intervention de leurs proches. Les journalistes étaient tous proches de la tente dans laquelle se trouvait le maire, un médecin et deux pompiers en tenue de feu.

« Monsieur le maire ! » commença le journaliste qui se trouvait devant la caméra de la chaîne d'informations. « Est-ce qu'on en sait un peu plus sur les pompiers qui sont dans les décombres ! »

Tous put voir le maire se tourner, le dos face au caméra, et parler avec l'un des pompiers. Puis le maire s'avança vers le groupe de journalistes.

« Ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il y a deux heures, les pompiers de la caserne 51 ont été appelé ici pour un feu de structure. La maison a ensuite explosé en condamnant quatre pompiers à l'intérieur. Deux des leurs se sont portés volontaires pour aller les chercher. Ils ont tous les deux l'expérience des pompiers et des secouristes et étaient les seuls à pouvoir passer sous les décombres. Quand le groupe a été localisé, on a pu libérer l'un des blessés, mais il y a eu un nouvel effondrement. Une équipe de sauvetage est dans les galerie pour tenter de localiser les pompiers à l'heure où nous parlons. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ».

« Monsieur le maire, est-ce que ce drame aurait pu être évité ? »

Christie et les autres femmes ainsi que Danny retenaient leur souffle. Le groupe voulait tant être sur place pour frapper ce journaliste qui avait posé cette question honteuse. Mais le maire répondit avant que l'une des femmes réagisse.

« Sans le sang froid et la réflexion rapide du lieutenant Casey, il y aurait eu davantage de blessés, et sans doute des morts. Ce drame, comme vous l'appelez, il n'aurait pas pu être évité, mais on a évité le pire grâce au lieutenant Casey. Alors maintenant, vous allez arrêter de poser des questions et laisser les pompiers faire leur travail pour sauver leurs frères. Compris ? »

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna sous la tente pendant que les journalistes restaient plantés là, incapables de parler. Cindy tourna alors la tête pour voir Christie. Celle-ci était en larmes.

« Hey, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer ».

« Mon... Mon petit frère a évité en drame en... En se sacrifiant pour les autres et... Et ton mari est encore sous les décombres. Comment tu fais pour surmonter cela et ne pas pleurer ?! »

« J'ai confiance, c'est tout. Et je prie pour que Dieu ne prenne pas mon mari avec lui. Ils vont sortir nos hommes des gravats, Casey va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ».

Au même moment, la porte de la salle 1 s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le docteur Rhodes et surprenant tout le monde dans la salle d'attente. Il avait le visage fermé, et s'avançait vers eux. Christie comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le docteur Rhodes s'approcha, s'assit en face d'elle. Et lui prit les mains.


	15. Et on expire

Bonsoir à tous! Encore deux ou trois chapitres (je vais sans doute couper le chapitre final en deux parties) et cette histoire sera finie. J'espère qu'en attendant vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Et on respire**

« Pompier de quarante-deux ans, enseveli sous les décombres de la maison. Brûlure profonde de second degré dans le dos et il a inhalé de la fumée. Pouls à 96, tension à 11/7 ».

En entendant cela, les femmes du groupe avaient tourné la tête, tous sauf Christie, et l'une d'elle se leva pour courir vers ce pompier sur ce brancard.

« Tony ! »

Il tourna la tête, apercevant une femme qui courait. Sa femme.

« Jenny... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer tout en lui tenant la main, plongeant son regard dans celui qui était toute sa vie.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ou est Ella ? »

« Ta mère la garde. Mon Dieu, à la télé ils ne disent rien. J'ai cru que... Que... »

Elle ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase, tellement elle était sous le choc. Le brancard continuait sa route et elle le suivait, mais elle fut arrêtée par Natalie.

« Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer pour le moment. Je viendrai vous voir quand j'aurai fini les examens. C'est promis ».

Natalie lui adressa un sourire après que Jenny ait acquiescé. Elle tourna les talons, passant son regard dans la salle d'attente, où au fur et à mesure, elle se remplissait de femmes pompiers ou des proches. Elle arrêta son regard sur Christie, la sœur de Matt. Le docteur Rhodes avait toujours les mains dans les siennes, et Jenny pouvait voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle se rapprocha, pour avoir elle aussi des nouvelles de Casey.

« Votre frère n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire mais nous avons gagné du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Les deux endoprothèses sont en place et tiennent leurs rôles comme prévu ».

Il s'arrêta un moment, levant son regard sur cette femme qui avait remis la vie de son frère entre ses mains.

« Mais ? »

Christie savait qu'il y avait un mais quelque part. Il y en avait toujours un avec les médecins.

« Mais le flux sanguin dans la jambe droite n'est pas rétabli à cause de la fracture du fémur. Je ne peux pas la réduire car cela causerait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose ».

« Donc, il... Mon frère est... Enfin... »

« Votre frère est de nouveau stable. Et comme il est passé prioritaire avec l'anévrisme il peut monter au bloc tout de suite. Pour subir la deuxième partie de l'opération ».

« D-deuxième partie ? »

Christie s'interrogeait fortement. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette deuxième partie ?

« Ne vous inquiétez, il s'agira de réparer les os fracturés. Rien d'autres. Je dois juste vous dire que sa convalescence va être longue et douloureuse. Les deux os fracturés à cause l'explosion sont les deux os les plus difficiles à briser ».

« Mais il pourra continuer à être pompier. N'est-ce pas ? I-il pourra reprendre le travail ? »

« Après une longue période de repos et de rééducation oui, sans aucun problème. Mais je crois savoir que votre frère est assez... têtu ».

Christie et le reste du groupe, qui connaissaient parfaitement Matt, se mirent à rire légèrement.

« C'est un manuel. S'il ne peut rien faire, il devient fou. C'est mon frère quoi ».

« Alors je suis désolé de vous apprendre qu'il va le devenir, et qu'il va vous faire tourner en bourrique. Avec une fracture du sacrum, la partie du bassin brisée, il faut compter six à huit semaines alité, voire allongé ».

Les femmes froncèrent les sourcils, rien qu'en visualisant Casey dans un lit à ne pas bouger pendant près de deux mois. Christie comprenait ce que voulait faire le docteur Rhodes. Il voulait que malgré l'état de son petit frère, elle ait le sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait la rassurer, et rassurer le groupe par la même occasion.

« On sera là pour aider Christie. Casey fait aussi partie de notre famille », assura Cindy.

Et tous affirmèrent.

« Il est temps de l'emmener au bloc. Je sais que cela peut être dur pour vous, mais vous voulez lui dire 'à bientôt' ? »

« J-je... Je peux le voir ? »

« On est obligé de sortir le brancard pour l'emmener en salle d'opération, mais normalement vous n'avez pas le droit », commença-t-il discrètement et en murmurant. « Si vous faites comme si je ne vous avais rien dit et que quand on sort, vous venez près du brancard pour le voir, le chirurgien vous laissera le voir quelques secondes. Mais faites vraiment comme si je ne vous avais rien dit. Sinon cela va me retomber dessus et je vais prendre un blâme ».

« Merci... Merci beaucoup docteur ».

Connor se leva et rentra à nouveau dans la salle d'examen numéro 1, tandis que Christie se préparait mentalement à voir son petit frère. Elles virent passer un médecin, qui rentra dans la salle, puis quelques minutes plus tard, sortit avec un lit. C'était Matt. Christie fit comme si Connor ne lui avait rien dit : elle se leva, se rua les larmes aux yeux pour atteindre le brancard. Celui-ci arrêta sa course et Christie put prendre sa main et caresser son front.

« Je t'aime petit frère. Tout va bien se passer... »

Elle continua à le rassurer pendant quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser sur le front et laisser le chirurgien l'emmener. Connor resta là lui aussi : son travail était terminé.

« Merci ».

Malgré le choc, Christie était heureuse d'avoir pu voir son frère avant l'opération.

« C'est mon travail Madame ».

« Non, je veux dire... Merci d'avoir enfreint le protocole pour que je puisse le voir. Je crois que... Que j'en avais besoin ».

Il tourna la tête vers une Christie très émue. Il sourit.

« Comme je le disais, c'est mon travail ».

* * *

« Ils se rapprochent encore un peu plus des quatre balises », confirma Vlad au maire et au chef de Bataillon.

« Quelle distance ? »

« Quelques mètres pour le groupe de Paterson, plusieurs dizaines pour celui du chef Boden. Mais cela semble plus facile pour lui que pour le capitaine. Il pourrait arriver avant auprès du groupe ».

« S'ils peuvent les atteindre sans forer davantage dans le béton et risquer un nouvel effondrement, ce serait une meilleure option. On peut les contacter ? » demanda Kenny.

« Peut-être le groupe du capitaine, mais pas celui du chef. On peut essayer ».

Kenny acquiesça et agrippa sa radio.

« Ici Kenny, vous me recevez ? »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans aucun bruit dans la tente, mais avec le bruit des K12 en arrière fond.

« Ici Paterson, on vous reçoit difficilement, mais on vous entend ».

« Paterson, vous n'êtes plus très loin du groupe. Boden essaie de vous contourner pour voir si un chemin moins dangereux peut être pris ».

« Moins dangereux ? »

« Sans percer le béton, risquant de faire effondrer davantage la structure ».

« Compris. On continue pour le moment. Tenez-nous informé de la situation car nous n'avons pas de contact avec Boden, la couche de béton est trop épaisse entre nos deux équipes ».

« On vous tiendra informé du moindre changement ».

* * *

Dans les tunnels, Boden était toujours en tête de son groupe, à se frayer un chemin à quatre pattes dans les décombres fumantes. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de respirer, la fumée devenait de plus en plus présente et opaque. Et puis d'un coup, ils entendirent quelque chose qui sonnait. C'était presque imperceptible au début mais à mesure que le groupe avançait, les pompiers entendaient ce signal.

« C'est... C'est le signal des détecteurs d'immobilité ? »

« Alors il faut faire vite, s'ils les ont activé et qu'ils ne bougent pas, c'est qu'ils sont inconscients. On se dépêche allez ! »

Le dernier du groupe, Silven, prit une balise et alluma le signal de détresse classique puis le signal d'urgence et repassa le signal en mode classique. Il savait que son collègue Vlad avait les yeux rivés sur son écran et il savait aussi ce que voulait dire ce signal. Puis il rejoignit Hernandez et le chef Boden. Ceux-ci continuaient leur chemin, s'approchant toujours plus du signal des détecteurs d'immobilité. Le tunnel devint moins étroit, mais par précaution, ils continuaient leur chemin à quatre pattes. La fumée les faisait à présent tousser.

« On met nos masques, et on fait vite. On a environ une demi-heure d'autonomie. On a donc moins d'une demi-heure pour les trouver ».

Hernandez et Silven acquiescèrent et suivirent le chef.

Quant à Paterson, Cruz et Debra, ils continuaient de percer la dalle de béton en face d'eux. S'ils réussissaient à la faire tomber et à la stabiliser, alors ils arriveraient au niveau du groupe et ils les sauveraient. La radio du capitaine crissa, et celui-ci l'alluma.

« Capitaine Paterson, ici Vlad. Le chef Boden n'est plus très loin du groupe. Il les entend mais le groupe n'est pas encore arrivé sur eux ».

« Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ? »

« On a un code dans l'équipe d'extraction, quand on alterne sur une balise le signal classique et le signal d'urgence : une alternance veut dire que l'équipe entend quelqu'un, deux alternances veut dire 'besoin de renfort' ».

« Donc selon votre code, il n'y a eu qu'une alternance ? »

« Négatif. Il y a eu deux signaux classiques et un d'urgence. Cela veut dire que le groupe entend quelque chose ET qu'ils ont besoin de renfort. Les pompiers ont creusé un plus grand trou pour pouvoir descendre dans la poche. On vous envoie une équipe de six autre pompiers, des bonbonnes d'oxygène et du matériel supplémentaire pour déblayer ainsi que pour le sauvetage ».

« Compris ».

Pour le groupe de Boden, la situation devenait plus tendue. Ils entendaient les signaux de détresse mais ne savaient pas d'où cela venait. En face d'eux, ils y avaient un énorme trou où du béton continuaient de tomber petit à petit.

« Ils ne doivent pas être loin... DAWSON ! BORELLI ! »

Mais personne ne répondait, mise à part de signal qui les appelait.

« On essaie de repérer le groupe de Paterson creusant à travers la couche de béton. On saura que nous ne sommes pas loin d'eux ».

Le groupe de trois se sépara, empruntant différentes galeries tout en posant leurs mains sur les murs de béton pour trouver où Paterson creusait. Après plusieurs minutes sans presque aucun bruit, Silven se mit à crier.

« J'AI TROUVÉ ! »

Boden et Hernandez coururent vers lui, et s'arrêtèrent juste à côté.

« Le mur vibre. On ne doit pas être loin. Si on continue dans cette galerie, il se peut qu'on les trouve. Elle est assez large pour y passer accroupis ».

« Beau travail Silven. Allumez une balise pour que Vlad nous envoie des renforts ».

« C'est déjà fait chef. Nous avons un code dans l'équipe, pour pouvoir communiquer avec les balises si on ne peut pas le faire par radio », expliqua Silven.

Boden était impressionné par l'efficacité de l'équipe d'extraction. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on la considérait comme l'équipe d'extraction d'élite.

« Il y a un signal pour dire qu'on les entend et qu'on les a peut-être trouvé ? »

« Oui. Trois alternatives. Vlad comprendra ce que cela veut dire et préviendra le capitaine Paterson ».

« Alors donnez le signal ».

Il acquiesça, sortit une balise et alterna trois signaux classiques et trois signaux d'urgence. Il savait que Vlad allait forcément comprendre que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches du groupe.

* * *

Dans la tente, la tension était à son comble. Personne n'osait parler, mais Will avait appelé Connor pour avoir des nouvelles des deux blessés déjà emmenés à Chicago Med.

« Casey est au bloc. Le chirurgien orthopédique est en train de réduire et réparer les fractures. Ferraris est aussi parti au bloc : la brûlure dans le dos est très profonde et commençait à s'infecter. Le chirurgien doit enlever les parties infectées et faire une greffe de peau pour soigner la brûlure. C'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit pour le moment ».

Vlad éclaircit sa voix, s'interposant entre le médecin et le chef de bataillon.

« Le groupe du chef Boden a repéré le groupe enseveli ».

Incapables de parler à cause du choc, ils restèrent là, sans bouger, sans rien faire.

« C'est euh... C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

Le chef Kenny serra la main de Vlad et lui tapa à l'épaule pendant que Will prenait les dispositions pour que les ambulanciers puissent accueillir un blessé chacun. Tous se hâtèrent pour préparer les brancards les uns après les autres près du trou, préparèrent aussi leurs ambulances avec tout le matériel nécessaire, et Will appela les urgences de l'hôpital pour leur dire que les blessés allaient arriver d'ici une demi-heure, pas plus. Et les journalistes aussi s'affolèrent : ils voyaient toutes la scène et retransmettaient en direct.

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente, c'était la cohue. Antonio venait d'arriver après une enquête difficile et avait enfin lu le message que Cindy lui avait laissé, et il était venu tout de suite après accompagné de son équipe au complète. Il ne manquait plus que le père de Kelly, mais il était toujours sur la route et n'allait pas tarder à arriver lui aussi. Tous étaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, prêts à avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre nouvelle. À la télé, la caméra montrait deux pompiers se serrer la main, l'un tapant tout de suite après son épaule et commencer à s'activer tandis que le médecin courait vers les ambulanciers et ceux-ci aussi se préparaient au plus vite.

« C'est incroyable ! » lança le journaliste. « Nous n'avions pas encore vu les pompiers aussi actifs depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il a dû sûrement se passer quelque chose. Nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus tout en les laissant travailler ».

Les filles retenaient leur souffle : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer... Le maire, contre toute attente, s'avança vers les caméras, avec un visage fermé. Les journalistes ne parlèrent pas, légèrement effrayé de le faire à cause de leur dernière interview.

« Je ne vais pas obligatoirement parler à tous les habitants pour les tenir informés de la situation. Je vais parler majoritairement aux proches des pompiers ensevelis qui sont en train de vous écouter actuellement à l'hôpital de Chicago Med ».

Surpris, les proches se redressèrent, voire se levèrent, regardant cet écran comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne qui s'adressait directement à eux.

« Le groupe de sauvetage a repéré vos proches. Nous sommes en train actuellement d'envoyer une deuxième équipe dans les tunnels pour leur venir en renfort et les aider à les remonter. D'ici une demi-heure environ, ils seront envoyés auprès de vous ».

La salle d'attente sauta de joie : les pompiers allaient bientôt arriver, et c'était une bonne chose.

« Monsieur le maire, est-ce que les pompiers sont encore en vie ? »

Il y eut un silence, que ce soit auprès des journalistes avec le maire que dans la salle d'attente. Tous inquiets, pétrifiés par cette question. Leurs proches étaient-ils encore en vie ? C'était une question totalement pertinente.

« Malheureusement nous n'en savons pas plus. Il nous est impossible de communiquer avec le groupe de sauvetage à cause de l'épaisseur du béton, mais grâce aux balises de détresse de l'équipe d'extraction et à leurs codes, nous suivons leur évolution à la trace. Nous savons que le groupe est proche du groupe enseveli, qu'il les entende et que les pompiers ont besoin de renfort, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Merci de bien vouloir respecter le travail des pompiers ».

Après cela, le maire retourna sous la tente pour rejoindre les deux pompiers et le médecin. Cindy était à la fois soulagée et inquiète, comme tout le monde dans la salle d'attente. Tous savaient que leurs proches avaient été repérés mais ne savait pas dans quel état ils étaient. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme ayant la cinquantaine, courant et essoufflé, tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Il s'approcha de l'accueil, tapant presque du poing sur la table.

« Je veux savoir où est mon fils ! »

Maggie se retourna en sursautant, regardant cet homme, puis le groupe derrière lui. Cindy s'était levée et s'était approchée de cet homme.

« Je m'en occupe si vous le voulez bien ».

L'homme se tourna et fit face à Cindy. Surpris, il ne l'avait presque pas reconnu.

« Cindy ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Bonjour Benny. Venez vous asseoir, on va vous expliquer ».

Il la suivit et s'assit au milieu du groupe.

« J'ai été très approximative au téléphone car je ne connaissais pas tous les détails. Mais maintenant que j'en sais plus, je vais vous raconter ».

Pour l'une des toutes premières fois, Benny restait plus ou moins calme, mais avait tout de même les poings serrés.

« La caserne a été pris dans l'explosion d'une maison et quatre d'entre eux ont été ensevelis dans les gravats. Casey, Ferraris, mon mari et votre fils. Deux pompiers sont entrés dans les décombres pour aller les secourir de l'intérieur : Dawson, la sœur d'Antonio ici présent, et Borelli, le frère de Danny », dit-elle en pointant Danny. « Ils ont réussi à extraire Casey mais très vite après, le chemin s'est effondré et depuis on n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux ».

« QUOI ? Non, c'est impossible ils sont encore en vie ! Ils continuent les recherches au moins ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Benny. Tu les connais : jamais ils n'abandonneront l'un des leurs. Une équipe est descendue et ont retrouvé leur trace. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus. On suit l'évolution depuis notre arrivée à la télévision ».

Benny se calma tout doucement, inquiet pour son fils.

« Nous n'en savons pas plus, mais le maire a expliqué que d'ici une demi-heure, le groupe devrait être dehors et emmené ici, à Chicago Med ».

« Le maire ? Le maire est sur place ? »

« Oui, c'est lui qui assure la liaison entre les pompiers et les journalistes ».

Il acquiesça, desserrant très légèrement les poings.

« Donc, pour le moment, on... On ne sait pas s'ils sont encore en vie ? »

« Non, mais je garde espoir. Et je prie. Je prie que tout le monde soit encore en vie ».

Le regard baissé, Benny était presque au bord des larmes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était proche de perdre son fils et cela le terrifiait, le faisait trembler de peur.

« Attention, revoilà monsieur le maire ! » s'écria Danny.

Tous se levèrent à nouveau, Benny aussi. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, ils attendaient tous avec impatience ce qu'allait dire le maire.

« Le groupe de sauvetage a atteint le groupe de pompiers enseveli ».

Un énorme soupir de soulagement s'empara de l'ensemble des personnes de la salle d'attente et des médecins et infirmiers d'urgence qui s'étaient agglomérés près de la télévision.

« Il faut être cependant très prudent. On va envoyer les barquettes les unes après les autres pour éviter trop de poids dans les tunnels et risque d'autres éboulements. On va remonter les pompiers du plus blessé au moins touché. Nous savons qu'ils sont tous en vie, et nous avons rétabli les communications avec le groupe ».

La plupart des femmes en pleurs, Cindy les firent asseoir les unes après les autres pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent ou fassent un malaise.

« Je vais autoriser une caméra et un journaliste seulement, à venir près des pompiers pour prendre des images de l'extraction. À condition de ne pas les gêner ».

La caméra principale suivit alors le maire, qui passa sous la tente, puis s'avança vers le groupe de pompiers. Ceux-ci regardaient la caméra assez bizarrement.

« Pas d'inquiétude, ils vont rester en dehors de vos pieds ».

Les pompiers se remirent au travail, le maire se tournant et arrêtant le cadreur et le journaliste.

« Vous n'allez pas plus loin. C'est trop dangereux d'avancer plus loin. Pour vous comme pour les pompiers encore là-dessous ».

Ne pouvant plus avancer, le cadreur zooma sur le trou d'entrée où s'engouffra une barquette de sauvetage. La tension était partout à son comble, à son maximum.

« On vous envoie le premier pompier. Emmenez-le d'urgence à l'hôpital compris ? »

« Compris, la première ambulance se tient prête ».

Le médecin sur place fit avancer le premier brancard et les deux premiers ambulanciers pour qu'ils puissent partir le plus vite possible. Dans la salle d'attente, tous se tenaient la main, attendant de savoir qui allait sortir en premier.

« Tirez sur la corde », avaient-ils pu entendre.

Les pompiers tiraient dessus, remontant la barquette de sauvetage, et enfin, l'un des pompiers ensevelis était à l'air libre. Ils le mirent sur le brancard, Will l'auscultant rapidement.

« Mettez-le sous oxygène et prévenez les urgences. Dites leur de préparer un bloc en urgence ».

Les ambulanciers acquiescèrent et partirent en courant avec le brancard pour le mettre dans l'ambulance. Benny se sentait la fois soulagé et apeuré : son fils venait de sortir des décombres, inconscient et gravement blessé. Il était soulagé qu'il soit sorti, apeuré de savoir que c'était le premier donc, le pire des blessés. Cela soulageait aussi les autres femmes et Danny car cela voulait dire que leurs proches étaient moins touchés. Cindy serra la main de Benny, le réconfortant.

« Kelly va bientôt arriver, vous pourrez le voir quand il sera ici ».

Il se rendit compte que malgré toute cette inquiétude qui régnait, Cindy gardait le sourire, réconfortant tout le monde, tenant bon pour tout le monde. Il acquiesça, se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait à l télévision.

« On vous envoie le second pompier ».

Une fois encore, les pompiers tirèrent sur la corde, laissant apparaître Hermann, aussitôt ausculté par Will.

« Pareil que le premier pompier. Foncez ! »

Et les deux ambulancières prirent le route de leur ambulances pour amener Hermann à Chicago Med. Tous se tournèrent vers Cindy. Elle avait les larmes au coin des yeux : elle s'autorisait enfin à souffler et à s'effondrer. Enfin. Elle s'assit, soutenue par Benny. Tous comprenaient la réaction de Cindy : cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle continuait de sourire à tout le monde, à remonter le moral des troupes, alors il fallait bien qu'à un moment, elle craque. Et elle craquait au moment où son mari était sorti des décombres. Christie s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et l'enlaça. C'était maintenant à eux de s'occuper de Cindy.

« Il va bientôt arriver aussi. Il est sorti des décombres, il est vivant, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour l'instant. Tout va bien maintenant ».

Christie avait raison après tout. Son mari était en vie, et allait bientôt arriver. Les yeux retournèrent sur l'écran, Antonio passant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu... Gabby ».

Les pompiers avaient maintenant remonté Gabby. Elle était inconsciente, comme Severide et Hermann, mais avant tout, elle avait du sang plein les jambes.

« Emmenez-la le plus vite possible et prévenez l'obstétrique. Elle est enceinte ! »

Et le brancard partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Il ne manque plus qu'un pompier et l'équipe de secours aura fait son travail à merveilles », expliqua le journaliste qui avait autorisé à filmer la scène.

Danny était tout aussi inquiet que soulagé, lui aussi. Inquiet de ne pas voir son frère à l'écran, soulagé de savoir qu'en sortant le dernier, c'était le moins blessé d'entre eux. Mais après quelques minutes, le dernier brancard sortit, le soulageant davantage. Les pompiers sur le site étaient en train d'applaudir de toutes leurs forces en voyant remonter les uns après les autres les pompiers ayant réalisé le sauvetage. Ils étaient félicités, acclamés, enlacés. Leur travail étaient fini, il n'y avait plus qu'à déblayer et à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les quatre pompiers allaient bientôt arriver dans les urgences de Chicago Med. Tous les médecins et infirmières reprirent leur travail pour les accueillir. Et leurs proches aussi.


	16. Attendre ensemble comme une famille unie

Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche! Profitez-en!

Ce 16è chapitre est l'avant avant dernier de cette histoire, puisque j'ai décidé de couper l'épilogue en deux chapitres. Mais croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas être déçu du tout!

Je vous remercie déjà au moins d'avoir lu, et d'avoir posté des commentaires de temps en temps, cela m'a aidé à écrire la suite des événements (en fonction de vos commentaires et de ceux de la version anglaise).

Au total, l'action des quinze premiers chapitres a duré environ quatre heures (pour vous situer).

J'espère que vous allez apprécier la fin, personnellement je l'adore: j'ai fait la meilleure fin possible (je vous assure).

Il est temps de lire! Bonne journée :-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Attendre, ensemble, comme une famille**

La porte des urgences s'ouvrit, révélant un brancard avec un homme dessus, les cheveux noirs grisonnant avec une minerve autour du cou, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Il était totalement inconscient.

« Pompier de trente-quatre ans enseveli dans les décombres. Il fait une péritonite due à un empalement sur une barre en métal dans le flanc droit. Son bras gauche est cassé, possible trauma crânien, et inhalation de fumée. Pouls à 130, tension à 8/6, température corporelle à 39,2°C ».

« On l'emmène en salle 1 ! Prévenez le bloc et le chirurgien qu'on arrive dans quinze minutes au plus tard ! »

Maggie se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler le chirurgien pendant que Benny Severide s'était levé et avait accouru vers ce brancard et les deux ambulanciers.

« Attendez, c'est mon fils ! C'EST MON FILS ! Laissez-moi le voir ! »

Cindy n'avait pas pu le rattraper et n'en avait pas le courage non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas faire cela quand elle allait le faire quand son mari allait arriver. Natalie se débattit avec Benny en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait rester en dehors de la salle pour qu'elle puisse traiter son fils correctement. Bizarrement, quand la vie ou l'avenir de son fils était en jeu, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais faisait confiance aux médecins. C'était là tout le paradoxe. Mais les médecins, personnels infirmiers et les patients dans la salle d'attente comprenaient la situation : ils avaient tous suivi le déroulement des opérations à la télévision, ils savaient tous que son fils étaient un héros. Après cinq minutes, la porte des urgences se rouvrit, laissant apparaître Hermann.

« Pompier de cinquante-et-un ans sortit des décombres. Il se plaignait de fortes douleurs à la poitrine. Il a aussi inhalé beaucoup de fumée, et possible trauma crânien. Pouls à 124, tension à 9/7 ».

Les ambulanciers lui avaient apposé un masque à oxygène sur le visage et posé une minerve pour être sûrs qu'il n'y ait aucune complication pendant le voyage. Cindy se leva et se rua sur le brancard elle aussi, mais ne dit rien. Elle connaissait les procédures, mais il était toujours aussi difficile pour elle de voir son mari dans cet état et ne rien pouvoir faire, juste à laisser les médecins faire leur travail. Elle passa ses mains sur sa bouche et laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues. Maintenant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, elle s'autorisait à pleurer. Presque aussitôt, elle sentit des mains douces sur sa joue. Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour voir Christie qui lui souriait, autant en larmes que Cindy.

« Tout le monde va bien. Tout le monde va aller bien ».

« I-ils... Ils ont vécu l'enfer. Pendant près de quatre heures. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment ils... Ils ont pu t-tenir le coup comme cela... »

« C'est nous ».

Cindy ouvrit les yeux, les bloquant sur Christie.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est nous. On les a fait tenir, dans l'espoir qu'ils nous revoient. Le fait de savoir que la caserne 51 ne laisse jamais l'un des leurs derrière eux. Ils avaient confiance, espoir », rassura Christie.

Elle se mit en face d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par tout le monde, Jenny en premier, puis Antonio, toutes les femmes des pompiers et enfin Danny. Ils étaient une grande famille, se serrant les coudes si l'un des leurs était blessé, si l'un des leurs allait mal. La porte se s'ouvrit, encore une fois. Tous se retournèrent et reculèrent vers la salle d'attente pour laisser passer le brancard. Tous sauf Antonio.

« Pompier de trente-trois ans sortie des décombres. Profonde lacération au niveau de la jambe gauche, possible traumatisme crânien. Elle est enceinte de près de trois mois et a inhalé beaucoup de fumée. Pouls à 118, tension à 12/6 ».

Antonio restait figé, incapable de bouger tout en regardant sa petite sœur entrer dans une salle d'examen, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et inconsciente. Christie le vit tout de suite et le fit asseoir, de peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise.

« Elle est vivante Antonio. Le bébé l'est aussi. J'en suis certaine ».

« Ma petite sœur a risqué sa vie pour sauver celui qu'elle aime le plus au monde tout en mettant en danger son enfant... »

« Cela montre à quel point elle tient à Matt. Si Matt était mort dans les décombres, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais eu le courage d'élever leur enfant, et n'aurait pas pu en avoir d'autres avec lui. En descendant dans les décombres, elle prenait le risque de tuer cet enfant, mais s'assurait que Matt survive et puisse lui faire d'autres enfants. C'est là tout le dilemme et j'espère qu'ils ne se blâmeront pas, quelle qu'en soit l'issue ».

À dire vrai, Christie était très inquiète aussi. Gabby avait inhalé beaucoup de fumé et subi un grand traumatisme. Et elle savait, étant mère, que cela pouvait conduire à la perte du bébé si le corps avait reçu beaucoup de stress, ce qui était le cas. À la fois à cause de son ensevelissement dans les décombres mais aussi l'état physique de Matt. Tout cela les dépassait, et de loin. La porte s'ouvrit encore, et cette fois, il n'y avait plus besoin de regarder, ils savaient tous que c'était Jimmy, le frère de Danny. Celui-ci se retourna et suivit instinctivement le brancard.

« Pompier de vingt-deux ans sorti des décombres. Possibles traumatisme crânien et cervical, hématome au niveau des dorsales, inhalation de fumée importante. Il oscillait entre conscience et inconscience dans l'ambulance. Pouls à 93, tension à 12/8 ».

Will était avec lui dans l'ambulance, dirigeant le brancard dans les couloirs des urgences, et fit signe à Danny d'attendre dehors. Tous choqués, personne n'avait encore réellement réalisé ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, le groupe fut rejoint par les pompiers. Ils étaient en sueur, encore en tenue, pour la plupart couverts de poussière. Ce fut alors une longue période d'intense attente pour tout le monde. On se levait, on se rasseyait, on se tournait les pouces, on se rongeait les ongles, on soupirait. On désespérait. Jusqu'à ce que Will revienne vers le groupe.

« Je souhaiterais vous donner des nouvelles de Jimmy Borelli ? »

Le chef Boden et Danny, le frère de Jimmy se levèrent tandis que les autres se redressent, regardant Will avec insistance.

« Comme je sais que vous êtes une grande famille je ne vais pas vous demander de me suivre et vous donner les informations ici ».

Will prit une grande inspiration et continua.

« Il a repris connaissance il y a quelques minutes et il a l'air d'aller bien. Il a reçu un choc assez violent dans le dos, causant un hématome et des douleurs aux cervicales, et il a aussi une commotion cérébrale légère mais comme je le disais tout va bien. On a suturé son arcade sourcilière, on a bandé son poignet, on a traité les nombreuses coupures et blessures superficielles. On le garde cette nuit en observation pour vérifier si tout va bien, et si c'est le cas, il pourra sortir demain matin ».

La salle d'attente entière soupira de soulagement. C'était une des quatre bonnes nouvelles que les pompiers et leurs proches voulaient entendre. Danny se retourna, regardant toute cette nouvelle famille que Jimmy avait, et tout le monde lui souriait légèrement. Il se retourna encore une fois.

« Je peux... Le voir ? »

« Bien sûr, il s'est endormi et a demandé des nouvelles des autres pompiers. On lui a dit qu'ils allaient bien et qu'il allait les voir bientôt pour qu'il s'endorme, sinon il aurait été capable de se lever et de nous harceler ».

« Typique de mon frère », ironisa Danny, faisant rire les pompiers.

Danny suivit Will, qui ouvrit la porte, mais le stoppa à nouveau avant d'entrer.

« Je dois vous prévenir : il est assez confus et désorienté pour le moment. Et je pense que la situation dans laquelle il était n'aide absolument pas. Essayez de le rassurer un maximum quand il se réveille ».

« Je peux faire ça », assura-t-il.

« Un infirmier passera toutes les demi-heures pour relever ses constantes et le réveillera toutes les deux heures. Protocole standard après une commotion cérébrale ».

Danny hocha la tête et Will se mit à lui sourire très légèrement. Il lui tapa l'épaule en guise de soutien et le laissa entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui. Son petit frère Jimmy, qu'il avait toujours protégé, dormait profondément dans un lit chaud. Un pansement au niveau du sourcil droit, là où il y avait les points de suture et l'une de ses mains était en effet bandée. Danny passa sa main devant sa bouche, un peu apeuré de voir son petit frère aussi vulnérable. C'était la première fois que Jimmy était blessé au point d'aller à l'hôpital, et aussi d'y rester. Il s'assit à côté du lit, et regarda son frère dormir paisiblement. Pendant cinq minutes, il n'y avait eu aucun bruit dans la chambre à part le moniteur qui bipait et l'oxygène qui coulait dans la canule et lui prodiguait l'oxygène dont il avait besoin après l'inhalation de fumée. Et Jimmy commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère.

« Danny ? »

« Hey... », dit-il doucement et calmement à son frère.

« Les autres... »

Il se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Will peu de temps avant.

« Ils vont biens, tu pourras les voir plus tard. En attendant, il faut te reposer. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Jimmy hocha la tête, et prit la main de son frère. Il sourit et referma les yeux, s'endormant une nouvelle fois.

Pour tous les autres pompiers et les familles, ce fut encore une longue attente. On se tournait encore et toujours les pouces, on se regardait sans aucun bruit et on essayait du coin de l'œil de regarder la télévision située dans le hall. Elle passait en boucle les nouvelles de la journée, plus particulièrement le sauvetage qu'ils avaient réalisé. Ce fut une longue attente jusqu'à ce que Will les interrompe une seconde fois et que tout le monde porte de nouveau leur attention sur lui.

« Je viens pour Gabriela Dawson cette fois ».

Tout le monde retint son souffle, pour la même, seule et unique raison. Antonio se leva, avalant sa salive par peur pour sa petite sœur.

« Comment va ma sœur ? Et, et le bébé ? »

« Comme on vous l'a dit tout à l'heure une obstétricienne est passée tout à l'heure pour vérifier si tout va bien. Votre sœur est très fatiguée et... Et très têtue ! Elle ne veut pas dormir avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Casey ».

« C'est Gabby quoi... Elle est toujours comme ça ».

Will sourit du coin de la bouche.

« Elle a une coupure assez profonde sur la jambe gauche, elle a de nombreuses coupures et hématomes et elle a aussi inhalé une dose de fumée qui aurait pu être nocive. C'est pour cette raison qu'on a demandé l'avis de l'obstétrique ».

« Alors ? Comment va le bébé ? »

Will inspira un grand coup.

« Le bébé... Le bébé va très bien, il est très fort même ! Son rythme cardiaque est un peu lent et on surveille cela de près mais autrement tout va bien ».

Un autre soupir de soulagement s'empara de la salle d'attente.

« Le bébé Dawsey nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant même sa naissance ! » s'exprima Otis.

Après un rire contagieux, Antonio reprit son sérieux.

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Je vous emmène dans la salle. Mais promettez-moi d'essayer de la faire dormir, elle en a besoin ».

« Dites-moi comment va Casey alors. Parce qu'il n'y a que ce moyen pour la rassurer ».

Mais Will se tut et secoua sa tête très légèrement de gauche à droite. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles.

« Je vois. Je ferai de mon mieux ».

Antonio entra alors dans la chambre. Il fut aussitôt bercé par deux mélodies bien distinctes qu'il connaissait : le rythme cardiaque de sa sœur, et un autre un peu plus rapide. Celui du bébé. Ému, il passa sa main sur sa bouche tout en regardant sa petite sœur. Elle était réveillée et le fixait.

« Dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles de Matt, Tonio, je t'en supllie... », dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Il est toujours en chirurgie. On n'en sait pas plus ».

Il s'approcha de Gabby et lui prit la main pour la caresser.

« Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien ».

Gabby pleura de plus belle.

« Hey, hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai... J-j'ai mis la vie de notre bébé en jeu pour le sauver et... Et.. »

« Hey, le bébé est en vie, Matt est en vie. Tu as fait ton travail, tu as rempli ta mission ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux, cette fois remplis de colère.

« Tu vois ça comme ça ?! Matt m'a supplié de remonter pour ne pas mettre en danger notre enfant ! Malgré son propre état ! Et je ne l'ai pas écouté ! Il ne me le pardonnera pas ! »

« Mais son enfant est en vie, et toi aussi, c'est ce qui comptera le plus pour lui non ? »

Gabby le fixait, essayant de comprendre comment son frère pouvait être aussi indulgent.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, repose-toi d'accord ? Je suis certain que quand tu te réveilleras, on aura des nouvelles de Matt », finit-il par dire en embrassant le front de sa sœur. « Tu veux que je demande des nouvelles ? Peut-être qu'ils en ont à présent ». Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux et fatiguée. Elle murmura un merci à son frère pendant qu'il quittait la pièce pour demander des nouvelles.

L'inquiétude grandissait parmi les gens de la salle d'attente. Par sympathie envers les pompiers de la caserne 51 et de leurs proches, les casernes les ayant aidé et l'équipe d'extraction dans laquelle Vlad opérait étaient venus auprès d'eux afin de leur montrer leur soutien. Cela ne facilitait pas le travail du personnel soignant mais cela leur faisait aussi du bien de voir cela.

« Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont au bloc ? » se mit à demander Vlad, rompant la silencieuse tension.

« Pour Casey, cela fait deux heures. Pour mon mari et Severide, un peu plus d'une heure », répondit Cindy.

Au même moment, Antonio et Danny sortaient des chambres de Gabby et Jimmy. Danny en avait un peu marre d'entendre son petit frère demander des nouvelles des autres et voulaient partir à la chasse aux informations le temps de l'une de ses brèves périodes de repos.

« Des nouvelles des autres ? »

« Gabby et le bébé vont biens. Plus de peur que de mal mais on surveille le bébé pour être vraiment sûr », affirma Antonio.

« Quant aux trois autres on ne sait pas. Ils sont toujours en chirurgie », continua Boden.

Mais Will apparut presque à ce moment-là. Et cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta avant de rejoindre le groupe, surpris de voir les pompiers qu'il avait côtoyé quelques heures plus tôt.

« Woah... »

Boden se leva, se mit en face de Will et croisa ses bras.

« Dites-nous que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles... »

Le docteur Halstead secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

« Euh... Vos trois derniers hommes sont sortis du bloc ».

Le sourire aux lèvres, les pompiers se serrèrent les mains, se félicitaient, comme s'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes l'intervention.

« Je souhaiterais parler aux proches de Christopher Hermann en premier ? »

Cindy se leva, s'arrêta à côté de Boden, la main gauche tremblante devant sa bouche et les larmes au niveau des yeux prêtes à couler. Il sut alors que c'était la femme d'Hermann.

« L'intervention s'est bien déroulée. Les douleurs dans la poitrine étaient dues à un trou dans sa rate causé par une de ses côtes cassées. Le chirurgien a réparé la rate sans l'enlever sans aucune complication et il est maintenant en salle de réveil. Il a de nombreuses coupures et hématomes, comme tous les autres pompiers, et il a aussi un peu de mal à respirer à cause de l'inhalation de fumée mais c'est superficiel. Quand il sera réveillé, vous pourrez aller le voir ».

Cindy expira de soulagement tout en fermant les yeux. Elle avait eu si peur, mais ne l'avait pas du tout montré avant d'avoir vu son mari dans ce reportage à la télévision. Boden la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement et gentiment le dos.

« Au tour de Kelly Severide ? »

Benny se leva et se mit au côté de Cindy.

« Comment va mon fils ? »

« Il va bien, en considérant la situation. La perforation de sa cavité abdominale causée par la tige en métal a conduit à une péritonite et une lacération de son intestin. Il a failli aussi développer une septicémie à cause du temps passé dans les décombres mais on contrôle la situation. Le chirurgien a réparé l'intestin, nettoyé son péritoine et placé des drains. Nous avons aussi lancé une antibiothérapie pour diminuer l'infection et la fièvre. Il a deux côtes cassées, le bras gauche cassé et une légère commotion cérébrale mais rien de plus sérieux. Pour le moment il est en chambre hyperbare pour diminuer son taux de CO2 dans le sang, mais aussi pour aider son corps à combattre l'infection et l'aider pour la cicatrisation cutanée. Il va y rester encore deux heures environ, pendant lesquelles on va le garder sédaté. Ensuite on le montera en soins intensifs pour le surveiller lui et ses constantes ».

« Il... Il va rester combien de temps ? À l'hôpital ? »

« Si tout se passe bien, une semaine afin d'éviter tout complication, mais aussi pour voir si son transit intestinal reprend un rythme normal ».

« Et pour reprendre le travail ? »

Boden tourna sa tête vers lui, complètement abasourdi d'entendre le père de Kelly presque plus intéressé par sa carrière que par sa santé.

« Si tout se passe bien, je veux dire par là la cicatrisation et la rééducation pour son bras cassé, on va dire environ un mois et demi pour une reprise légère, et deux mois pour un retour au travail normal ».

Boden continuait de regarder Benny, choqué. Il ne disait rien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas une confrontation dans un moment aussi important pour tout le monde. Benny se mit à le regarder. Il compris presque tout de suite pourquoi Boden le regardait comme ça, mais fut assez étonné que celui-ci ne dise rien. Il se tut lui aussi, comprenant également le mutisme du chef.

« Je peux aller voir mon fils ? »

« Pas avant qu'il intègre les soins intensifs. Je viendrai pour vous y emmener ».

Will voulut continuer en appelant les proches de Matt, mais Christie le prit de court. Elle se leva, s'approchant du chef Boden et regardant le docteur avec insistance et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Et mon frère ? »

Will n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, pour elle, c'était la logique des choses.

« Et bien votre frère a beaucoup de chance madame. Ses blessures auraient pu être bien pire.

Avant son opération le docteur Rhodes a procédé à une angioplastie double, à la fois pour éviter une rupture de l'artère iliaque commune gauche, mais aussi pour éviter la fermeture de l'aorte l'abdominale ».

Christie acquiesça, Connor lui ayant déjà donné ces informations. Mais pas les autres pompiers. Ils ne savaient rien, et le fait de savoir enfin cela leur donna des frissons dans le dos.

« Il a des côtes brisées dues à l'explosion, l'effondrement, mais aussi le massage cardiaque qu'on lui a administré, ainsi qu'une fracture du col du fémur. C'est une fracture avec un léger déplacement, l'orthopédiste a donc juste placé une vis et immobilisé la hanche et le haut de la jambe. Il a aussi une fracture du sacrum, c'est un os de la colonne vertébrale situé juste en-dessous des vertèbres lombaires. Cela arrive quand on chute sur le siège de manière très violente. Elle entraîne une compression des nerfs, c'est-à-dire une rétention d'eau, une paralysie temporaire et des douleurs très fortes. Nous avons consolidé et immobilisé l'os et nous allons surveiller ces deux fractures de près car des complications peuvent survenir. Il a aussi un traumatisme crânien modéré et il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée. Nous allons le garder sous ventilation mécanique à cause de l'inflammation de ses voies respiratoires, et si tout se passe bien, d'ici demain nous le placerons sous oxygène avec une canule nasale haute concentration. Cela permettra de dilater les voies respiratoires, d'hydrater le mucus et de retirer la poussière qu'il y a dans ses poumons. Sinon il a aussi des coupures et des bleus sur son corps mais rien de grave. Il a de la chance ».

« Et euh... Son... Flux sanguin ? Dans sa jambe droite ? »

« Sa fracture du col avait coupé sa circulation sanguine dans la jambe mais en réduisant cette fracture, elle s'est rétablie d'elle même. Je ne pense pas que cette coupure temporaire de la circulation aura un impact ».

Christie apposa sa main sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et soupira, tremblante. Cindy la caressa dans le dos en guise de compassion et lui sourit quand Christie rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur elle.

« Docteur ? » commença une voix derrière lui. Tous regardaient derrière le médecin tandis que Will se tourna pour voir qui c'était. Gabby se tenait debout, supportant son poids avec le pôle intraveineux. Elle avait retiré le moniteur foetal et semblait à peine tenir sur ses pieds.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici », lui dit Will en marchant vers elle et ordonnant à une infirmière d'amener une chaise roulante.

« Et je ne retournerai pas dans la salle avant d'avoir la réponse à ma question ».

Elle défiait Will malgré son état, malgré sa fatigue. C'était Gabby.

« Et quelle est la question ? »

« Il se plaignait de douleurs dans la poitrine et il saignait des oreilles... »

« Ah... »

Will regarda la fiche qu'il avait entre les mains pour avoir d'autres informations.

« La douleur dans la poitrine était due à l'inhalation de fumée et de poussière encore chaude. Pour le saignement des oreilles, on a vérifié et il a des coupures à l'intérieur, probablement dues à l'explosion quand les débris ont volé partout. Certains sont rentrés dans les oreilles causant les coupures. Si vous pensez à un traumatisme cérébral sévère, il n'en a pas. Nous avons vérifié deux fois à cause de ses antécédents. Aucune fracture du crâne ni de problème cérébral, juste le cerveau un peu secoué ».

« D'accord... D'accord... »

Gabby était soulagée, peur que ce saignement puisse provenir d'une nouvelle blessure au niveau du cerveau.

« Il va rester en soins intensifs quelques jours pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de complications, mais je dois vous informer que sa convalescence va être longue et douloureuse. Le sacrum n'est pas un os facile à casser, mais quand il l'est, cela dure longtemps, la douleur est très présente et la rééducation prend du temps. Il devra rester au moins six à huit semaines alité ou allongé, et la rééducation prendra plusieurs mois, qui plus est dans son cas. S'il veut retravailler comme pompier et retrouver toutes ses capacités, il faudra compter au moins quatre à cinq mois. Pendant sa convalescence il sera placé sous antidouleurs et des relaxants musculaires ».

« Je peux aller le voir ? » demanda Christie.

« Les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés dans la salle de réveil. Je suis désolé », répondit Will.

« Et les patients ? » demanda Gabby.

Elle voulait tant voir Matt, tant voir de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Voir le père de son enfant, de leur enfant. Will sourit, voyant bien qu'elle jouait sur les mots pour voir Matt. Il soupira.

« Je ne devrais pas vous y emmener, mais étant enceinte et... Ne voulant pas stresser et risquer de perdre votre enfant, surtout après le traumatisme que vous avez subi, vous devez voir le père de cet enfant. Pour vous assurer que tout va bien... »

Gabby mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de comprendre ce que disait Will et ce que cela impliquait. Il lui donnait les arguments nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans la salle de réveil et voir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Vous avez tout à fait compris », finit-elle par confirmer.

Les autres ne dirent rien, ni Antonio, ni Boden ne l'arrêtèrent. Car ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à la raisonner. Elle avait vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans les décombres, elle avait ramené Matt à la vie, elle l'avait soigné comme elle l'avait pu, l'avait maintenu en vie avant l'arrivée des secours et avait assuré son sauvetage avant de maintenir en vie tout le reste de l'équipe après le second éboulement. Et cela en mettant sa propre vie et celle de son enfant entre parenthèse. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, et personne n'allait l'arrêter. Par respect. Car personne n'aurait pu faire ce que Gabby avait fait.

« Alors je vous y emmène ».

Il prit les poignets de la chaise roulante et la tourna vers la salle dans laquelle elle se reposait avant de sortir.

« Mais avant, on rattache ce moniteur fœtal. Il est très important, vous le savez mieux que quiconque ici ».

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre pour replacer ce moniteur tant important pour voir l'évolution de la situation avec le fœtus. Et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour monter dans la salle de réveil.

« Je dois vous prévenir Gabby. Il n'y a pas que lui dans la salle, et le voir pourrait vous choquer au premier abord ».

Elle ne dit rien, le laissant terminer sa phrase et réfléchissant.

« Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui dans un moment que je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre. Alors je peux encaisser cela », confirma-t-elle.

Will hocha sa tête de haut en bas, comprenant Gabby, ayant vécu une grande partie de la situation, mais de l'extérieur.

« Très bien ».

Il ouvrit la porte, insérant alors la chaise roulante de Gabby à l'intérieur. Dans la salle, toute sorte de bruits s'entremêlaient : les moniteurs cardiaques, les ventilations artificielles, d'autres bruits que parfois, elles ne reconnaissaient pas. Le docteur Halstead l'arrêta près d'un lit, celui de Matt. Comme il l'avait prévenu, un tube était au fond de sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer, un drain abdominale était en place, son bassin et sa jambe droite était dans une atèle spéciale. Comme il l'avait prévu, son cœur se retourna, lui donnant la nausée.

« Mon Dieu... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main délicatement, faisant attention aux nombreux fils et à l'intraveineuse.

« Il a de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Beaucoup. Si l'anévrisme n'avait pas été vu à temps, l'artère se serait rompue et il serait mort à cause de l'hémorragie. Il a beaucoup de chance. Il devrait jouer au loto quand il sortira. Il y a une belle cagnotte en ce moment ».

Cela fit sourire Gabby.

« Il n'est pas joueur. Il pense que cela rend addict et ne veut pas l'être ».

« Compréhensible ».

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Gabby ne jette un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. À côté de Matt était allongé et toujours endormi Hermann. Il se réveillait doucement.

« Et Tony ? »

« Il a quitté la salle de réveil il y a peu. Une infirmière est allée chercher sa femme pour l'emmener près de lui ».

Elle acquiesça, pendant qu'Hermann ouvrait les yeux tout doucement. Will s'avança vers lui avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon retour parmi nous ».

Hermann le fixa et tourna son regard à gauche puis à droite, puis tourna la tête en apercevant Gabby de l'autre côté du lit juste à côté du sien. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était Matt.

« I-il va bien ? » murmura-t-il et fronçant les sourcils en entendant sa voix.

« Il va aller bien avec le temps. Vous l'avez sorti juste à temps ».

« Et... Et toi ? Dawson ? »

« Je vais mieux, maintenant que je suis à côté de Matt. Et le bébé aussi va bien ».

« Dieu merci... »

Will se mit à rire doucement.

« Et vous ne demandez même pas si vous, vous allez bien ? »

« Apparemment... Je vais bien. Sinon je ne serais pas ici... Pas vrai ? »

Hermann n'avait pas complètement tort. Gabby se mit alors à sursauter, sentant un léger pincement dans sa main.

« Matt se réveille ».

Will se tourna et avança vers le lit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Matt passa très doucement sa main sur sa bouche, ou du moins essaya. Quand il sentit qu'il était rattaché à un respirateur, il baissa sa main et la reposa sur le lit, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il voyait flou, mais ce n'était pas là l'important pour lui. Il n'avait plus mal, le bruit des respirateurs venaient à ses oreilles comme une chanson d'oiseau pour lui, les néons lui donnaient mal à la tête et il avait chaud. Pour lui, il était retourné sur cette plage, mais tout avait changé.

« Matt ? Casey ? Vous êtes là ? »

Ses yeux se bloqua sur Will, et il acquiesça très légèrement.

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital, tout va bien maintenant ».

L'hôpital... Matt ne se rappelait de rien après sa détresse respiratoire. C'était le trou noir. Will prit son stylo, enleva les couvertures couvrant ses jambes et le passa sur la plantes de ses pieds.

« Vous sentez ça ? »

Matt ferma les yeux un instant, soulagé. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose en-dessous de son bassin, et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, puis repassa sa main sur les tubes du respirateur.

« Ah. Vos voies respiratoires sont gonflées, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas pu respirer correctement dans les décombres. Quand l'inflammation se résorbera, on l'enlèvera ».

Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Matt. Les décombres, les blessés, l'air rempli de fumée et de poussière. Gabby. Il s'affola, prenant pleinement conscience de la situation.

« Hey hey, on se calme tout va bien, tout le monde va bien. Je vous le promets ».

Encore très faible, Matt arrêta de se débattre. Et finalement, il sentit une main dans sa proche main. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Gabby. Enfin. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. En l'observant mieux, combattant la vision floue, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait un moniteur sur son ventre, qu'elle était dans une chaise roulante, habillée comme un patient. Cela l'inquiétait. Il la fit lâcher sa main, pointant la blouse qu'elle portait. Elle regarda alors ce qu'il pointait et mit du temps à comprendre qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle portait une blouse.

« Euh... Après ton sauvetage... La dalle s'est effondrée ».

Regardant Matt droit dans les yeux, elle y vit l'incompréhension et la panique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Je vais bien, le bébé va bien. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... », finit-elle par admettre en lui reprenant la main.

Mais Matt la repoussa et tourna la tête à l'opposé, regardant Hermann, puis dans le vide. Gabby comprit : Matt lui avait demandé, supplié de remonter, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Et il n'allait pas lui pardonner en un instant.

« Matt... », s'entêta-t-elle en lui reprenant la main.

Mais une fois de plus, Matt la rejeta. Pour Gabby, c'était un gros coup dur, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Docteur ? Je suis fatiguée, je souhaiterais retourner dans ma chambre et dormir ».

Will ne dit rien, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Matt rejetait Gabby.

« Très bien ».

Hermann regardait fixement un Casey qui avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, observant aussi du coin de l'œil Will emmenant Gabby hors de la salle de réveil. En fermant la porte, Gabby s'autorisa enfin à pleurer comme jamais. L'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son enfant, l'avait rejeté. Deux fois. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas comme ça.


	17. Pardonner

Bonjour à tous! Ettttttt oui! On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire. Ce chapitre 17 est l'avant dernier car j'ai décidé de couper l'épilogue en deux parties. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai promis un 'happy ending' ET une surprise pour la fin de cette histoire.

J'espère simplement que vous allez apprécier :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Pardonner**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour tous les pompiers. Il s'agissait du bal annuel des pompiers, et cette année, il allait être spécial. Enfin, d'après ce que tous avaient compris et entendu par-ci par-là. Tout ce que chacun savait, c'était qu'ils devaient se vêtir de leur uniforme de pompier, ce que chaque année n'avait jamais été demandé. Cela devait vraiment être un jour spécial pour que cela se passe ainsi. Cela faisait deux mois environ que cet « accident » sur Humboldt Park avait eu lieu : il s'agissait en fait d'une bombe certes, mais elle n'avait jamais été destiné aux pompiers mais à l'ex-mari de la propriétaire de la maison. Il l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain sans explication et elle avait voulu se venger en piégeant une pièce de la maison. Mais au lieu de cela, les pompiers avaient été impliqués dans cette affaire et six d'entre eux avaient été blessés. Jimmy, Tony, Kelly, Gabby et Hermann avaient bien récupéré, même si pour Gabby cela était beaucoup plus rude : Matt ne voulait plus réellement lui parler depuis la quasi-perte du bébé. Il se blâmait, mais blâmait aussi la femme qu'il aimait parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Et elle se sentait coupable de son côté de n'avoir rien fait pour protéger son enfant, mais son amour pour Matt et la peur ressentie avait été bien plus grande que la possible perte de cet enfant. Malgré tout cela, elle continuait de s'occuper de lui avec l'aide de Christie et des autres pompiers car il devait rester alité. Au bout de deux jours à peine, il était devenu fou et personne n'avait réussi à l'approcher sans avoir été blessé. Matt avait toujours été quelqu'un de manuel, il devait toujours faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester au lit à attendre qu'il guérisse. Seul Kelly pouvait réellement l'approcher sans trop de problèmes. Comme il n'y connaissait rien en médecine, les médecins et le personnel infirmer de Chicago Med, les ambulancières et Gabby l'avaient entraîné pour qu'il puisse savoir comment faire les soins de Matt et l'aider comme il pouvait. Au début c'était très dur, mais il apprenait vite et au bout d'une à deux semaines, c'était pour lui mécanique. Comme prévu, en apprenant que le bal des pompiers se maintenait et que tous avaient été invités à venir en uniforme, Matt avait insisté pour y aller, trouvant un énième prétexte pour sortir de son lit devenu en quelques sortes ce qu'il appelait ironiquement son 'tombeau'. Après plusieurs jours de débat intense, Kelly avait finalement promis à Matt de l'y emmener, à condition qu'il reste dans un fauteuil roulant et qu'à la moindre douleur qu'il allait ressentir, ils allaient rentrer. Matt avait alors à contrecœur promis à son tour de rester dans la chaise roulante et de lui dire quand il commencerait à ressentir une quelconque douleur. Mais il voulait aller à cette fête.

Kelly avait commencé très tôt sa journée, préparant sa tenue et celle de Matt avant toute autre chose. Gabby n'avait même pas su raisonner Kelly sur ce coup.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Avec Matt je veux dire ».

Kelly se tourna machinalement vers Gabby et lui sourit très légèrement en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire par là Kelly ».

Oui, il le savait parfaitement. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que Matt devenait fou allié dans son lit, qu'il devait sortir un peu, et que cela ferait du bien à tout le monde.

« Matt est un grand garçon Gabby. Il sait très bien que s'il va à cette fête, il va devoir faire attention. Et s'il veut reprendre sa place de pompier, alors il va devoir guérir et cela prend du temps. Il le sait, il est au courant ».

« Je ne dis pas ça pour le punir Kelly ! » murmura-t-elle un peu fort. « C'est juste que… Est-ce qu'il est prêt à s'asseoir longtemps comme ça ? Je veux dire… Les seuls moments où il s'assoit c'est quand on lui fait prendre une douche, et si je me souviens bien, je l'entends presque crier de douleur à chaque fois ».

« La dernière fois qu'il a pris une douche décente, c'était il y a deux semaines. On fait en sorte de le laver à la main, JE fais en sorte de le laver à la main. S'il sent qu'il ne peut pas le faire, il nous préviendra ».

« Fais comme tu penses alors », dit Gabby d'un ton sec en s'en allant.

Kelly soupira d'exaspération. Depuis cet appel, Gabby n'était plus la même. Elle avait du mal à supporter l'incident avec le bébé, Kelly le voyait. Et cela pouvait se comprendre, il ne la blâmait pas. Ce qu'il blâmait, c'était le peu de confiance qu'elle accordait à Matt. Il se tourna et prit la route de la chambre de Matt. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Matt en train de gesticuler dans le lit. Cela fit rire Kelly.

« Quoi ? » se mit à dire Matt quand Kelly éclata de rire.

« Quoi ! » répéta-t-il.

Après quelques longues secondes, Kelly se calma, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et en frottant son ventre.

« On aurait dit une tortue sur le dos ! »

Matt haussa les sourcils et soupira.

« Merci de remonter le moral d'un souffrant… »

« Souffrant ? »

Kelly et Matt partagèrent un nouveau rire. Il s'assit alors au plus près de son meilleur ami.

« C'est le grand jour ».

« Aujourd'hui ? Déjà ? »

Kelly acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres. Matt qui s'était redressé laissa sa tête cogner les oreillers.

« Tu ne te sens pas prêt ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que… »

Matt se mit à regarder ailleurs, comme s'il avait honte.

« On va me regarder comme un infirme. Et tu me connais, quand on me regarde avec pitié… »

« Tu es prêt à frapper quelqu'un, oui je sais », finit Kelly.

« Et… J'ai peur d'avoir mal aussi ».

C'était la première fois en deux mois que Matt évoquait le sujet de lui-même, ou n'essayait pas d'éviter ce sujet. Kelly ouvrit la bouche et ne parla pas pendant un moment.

« Cela fait deux mois, Matt. Le médecin a expliqué que l'alitement devait durer six à huit semaines. Tu peux te tenir assis maintenant et bientôt commencer ta rééducation ».

Matt ferma les yeux un instant.

« Tu as raison. Allez, aide-moi s'il te plaît ».

Comme à chaque fois que Matt allait prendre une douche, Kelly le prenait comme il pouvait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la douche et le maintenir debout pendant qu'il se lavait lui-même. Mais cette fois, Kelly avait une bien meilleure idée.

« Je vais t'aider à te relever, te tenir debout, mais… »

Il sortit légèrement de la chambre pour ramener quelque chose qui fit rire Matt à en mourir.

« Tu te fous de moi ? », lança Matt à Kelly lorsqu'il revint avec un déambulateur à roues dans la chambre.

« Non, du tout ! Will a pensé que ce serait une excellente idée de te faire travailler maintenant. Tu pourras t'exercer ici en même temps que la thérapie ! »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ou tu veux encore et toujours t'en prendre aux plus vulnérables ? »

Kelly laissa échapper un autre rire.

« En fait… Les deux. Je l'avoue, je pense que je vais pas mal rigoler de te voir te trimbaler comme une vieille mémé ! Fais gaffe au frein, je les ai huilé », pouffa-t-il.

« Ha. Ha. Très drôle Kelly ».

En fait, quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi se mit à rire à en pleurer. Après plusieurs minutes, Matt redevint très sérieux.

« Merci. D'être toujours… Toi ».

« Quoi ? »

Kelly ne comprenait pas, et Matt semblait embarrassé.

« Je veux dire que… Tu es resté le même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et… Et les autres me regardent comme si je n'étais pas le même alors que je n'ai pas changé ».

« Hey hey… »

Kelly se rassit sur le lit près de Matt et lui prit l'avant-bras gauche.

« Disons qu'ils ont mal pour toi, et tu leur manques en tant que pompier ».

« Tu n'as pas mal pour moi ? »

« Si… Si, c'est juste que je te connais, je sais ce que tu as traversé j'étais là, sous les gravats avec toi. Je t'ai ranimé, je t'ai maintenu en vie au moins deux fois. Et je suis ton ami, ton frère ».

Kelly sourit très légèrement et caressa Matt dans les cheveux.

« Merci quand même d'être là pour moi ».

« Toujours ».

Les deux frères se regardèrent pendant un long moment, sans parler. Pas besoin.

« Allez, on y va ? On la prend cette douche ? »

« Ouai ».

Comme à son habitude, Matt leva les bras pour que Kelly puisse le prendre dans ses bras, mais au lieu de ça, Kelly secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, non. Ça c'est fini mon pote ! Je vais te faire asseoir, te faire lever et ensuite tu agripperas ça ! » dit-il en attrapant le déambulateur. « Et on ne discute pas ! » continua-t-il en voyant que Matt voulait protester.

Celui-ci soupira en souriant.

« Je le crois pas… »

Kelly aida Matt à basculer ses jambes à l'extérieur du lit pour permettre à Matt de se redresser. Il échappa un cri, non pas de douleur, mais parce qu'il devenait tendu dans ce lit. Il fut prit ensuite de soulagement quand ses pieds atteignirent le sol de la chambre.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Kelly, légèrement inquiet.

« Oui. Oui ça va. C'est... »

« Ça fait du bien ? »

Tout en fermant les yeux, Matt acquiesça, faisant sourire de soulagement son meilleur ami, son frère.

« Maintenant, tu vas attraper les poignets et je vais t'aider à te mettre debout. On est d'accord ? »

Matt inspira et expira un bon coup. Il avait peur. Tellement peur de se refaire mal.

« Hey Matty, je suis là d'accord ? Aucune raison d'avoir peur ».

« Si. Quand c'est toi, j'ai peur », se mit à dire Matt en rigolant.

Les deux frères esclaffèrent encore.

« Si Gabby nous entendait ! »

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce. Matt baissa la tête, Kelly comprenant bien que Gabby était un sujet sensible.

« Tu dois lui pardonner Matt. Elle a fait ça pour te sauver, et toi... Tu la fuis ».

« Elle a presque tué notre enfant Kelly. Comment je dois réagir à ça ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle ne s'est pas déjà sentie coupable d'avoir... Presque tué votre enfant, comme tu dis ? Elle se blâme déjà assez comme ça. Vois les choses autrement : si elle n'était pas descendue, tu serais mort et elle ne se serait pas sentie capable d'élever votre enfant. Elle est descendue pour te sauver en prenant le risque de perdre votre enfant, mais en sachant que si elle te sauvait, vous pourriez avoir d'autres enfants ensemble ».

Malgré la porte fermée, Gabby pouvait entendre leur conversation. Il était encore difficile pour elle de voir Matt car en effet, elle se sentait coupable de la quasi-mort de leur enfant. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était ce regard de haine qu'il lui lançait. Et cela lui faisait mal de savoir que Kelly était pris entre deux feux, mais qu'il essayait de régler le problème entre elle et Matt.

« Tu as raison », entendit-elle.

Son cœur se serra en entendant la voix de Matt. Et instinctivement, elle caressa son ventre, celui qui était bien formé, après cinq mois de grossesse.

« Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, et... Et je lui parlerai ».

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, baissant la tête et pleurant. Non pas de tristesse mais de joie. Elle s'éloigna alors pour prendre une douche dans la deuxième salle de bain et pour se mettre en tenue.

« Allez mon brave ! On se lève ! »

Kelly agrippa le pantalon de Matt pour le hisser tandis que celui-ci faisait l'effort de se lever. Cela lui faisait mal mais il ne dit rien. Une fois debout, Matt appuya sur les freins pour ne pas partir en avant. Toujours tenu par Kelly, il inspira profondément.

« Ça va toujours ? »

« Ouai... Ouai, juste... Un peu la nausée ».

« Will a dit que ce serait normal. Première fois réellement debout en deux mois, il faut s'y attendre ».

Sans le vouloir, Matt laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur.

« Je crois que... Que je vais être malade ».

Regardant autour de lui, Kelly courut dans la salle de bain pour attraper un récipient et le placer au niveau de la bouche de Matt. Celui-ci vomit une partie de son petit-déjeuner dans le récipient tout en refermant les yeux. Son estomac lui faisait mal, lui envoyant des vagues successifs de nausée. Kelly frottait son dos, réalisant quelques petits cercles avec la paume de sa main droite.

« Ça aussi c'était au programme ? » demanda Matt.

« Entre autre. Tu veux que... Que j'appelle quelqu'un ou... Ou Gabby ? »

Matt réfléchissait. Au fond de lui, il désirait plus que tout au monde de voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais voulait-elle le voir lui ? Il acquiesça.

« Bien. Je vais chercher Gabby. Promet-moi de ne pas mordre ».

« Promis ».

Kelly l'aida à se rasseoir le temps qu'il aille chercher Gabby et la ramène dans la chambre. En entrant dans la salle principale, il vit qu'elle était en train de préparer ses affaires pour la soirée. Gabby redressa la tête et affronta le regard de Kelly.

« Tu n'aides pas Matt ? »

« Je... », commença-t-il, incapable de parler. « Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas l'expérience pour ça ».

« Tu crois que je l'ai ? »

« Tu es une ancienne ambulancière, je n'ai eu que la formation de base Gabby. Alors oui, tu as cette expérience. S'il te plaît ».

Kelly suppliait presque Gabby de venir l'aider avec Matt. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir : devait-elle dire non, de peur d'affronter une énième fois son regard rempli de haine, ou devait-elle passer outre pour l'aider ?

« D'accord. Je te suis ».

Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle faisait et suivit Kelly dans la chambre. En entrant, elle sentit une odeur assez nauséabonde. Grimaçant, elle se tourna vers Kelly.

« En se levant, il a été pris de vertige et s'est mis à vomir ».

Elle comprit enfin pourquoi Kelly avait besoin d'aide. Matt avait les yeux fermés, évitant son regard. Elle soupira et s'avança.

« Après deux mois alité, c'est tout à fait logique d'avoir la nausée et de vomir. Ça va passer d'ici quelques jours. Il faut que le corps se réhabitue à se tenir debout ».

Elle évitait de parler de Matt directement, ou à Matt directement.

« Tu peux aller de l'autre côté s'il te plaît Kelly ? »

Il acquiesça et se plaça à gauche de Matt tandis que Gabby était à droite. Ils aidèrent Matt à se relever et à aller dans la salle de bain, à son rythme, l'un l'aidant à marcher, l'autre tenant le récipient au cas où une autre vague de nausée le prendrait. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils était arrivés et Matt s'assit sur les toilettes, soupirant de soulagement. Cela lui faisait très mal, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, de peur Kelly refuse qu'il aille au bal des pompiers.

« Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gabby.

Pour la première fois en deux mois, Gabby s'adressait directement à Matt. Et lui touchait aussi l'épaule. Matt le savait, et cela l'avait assez alerté pour ouvrir les yeux et lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée. Il tourna ensuite la tête et la secoua. Il admettait avoir mal.

« C'est normal. Ton col de fémur a été fracturé, ton sacrum aussi. Il faut du temps pour se remettre de ça. Mais tu vas y arriver. On va y arriver », dit-elle enfin en insistant sur le 'on'.

Kelly était gêné d'être entre les deux amoureux. Mais il ne dit rien.

« D'accord. On va y arriver », finit par dire Matt, faisant alors sourire Kelly.

Ses efforts commençaient à payer : Gabby et Matt se reparlaient directement. Un pas de géant.

« Bien. On va enlever les vêtements, prendre une douche et te faire beau pour la soirée ».

« On ? »

Matt était surpris, et Kelly aussi. Et cela surprenait encore plus Gabby. La phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche, sans vouloir réellement dire cela. Mais elle l'avait prononcé. Elle commençait à prendre conscience que Matt avait besoin d'aller à cette soirée. Et elle commençait à comprendre son point de vue : si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu le choc de la presque perte du bébé, elle n'aurait pas supporté cette perte. Et Matt l'avait prévenu que c'était dangereux et qu'il voulait qu'elle et le bébé soient sains et saufs. Mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait fait parlé son cœur avant la raison. Mais elle comprenait à présent. Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle comprenait.

« Nous deux. Je dois aussi prendre une douche et me faire belle. On le fera ensemble ».

Matt replongea son regard dans celui de sa moitié. Son regard avait changé selon lui. Il y avait comme un goût de pardon. Il repensa alors à ce que Kelly lui avait dit : le fait qu'elle se soit blâmée pour leur enfant, mais avant tout le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Et cet homme, c'était lui. Elle préférait le sauver pour avoir d'autres enfants avec lui que de le perdre lui et d'élever un enfant sans son aide car il était mort. Lui aussi comprenait son point de vue. Il n'aurait pas fait d'autres choix à sa place.

« Ensemble ».

Gabby sourit légèrement et enleva son t-shirt. Kelly comprit que Gabby avait la situation en main et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Il prit toutes les affaires de Gabby et les plaça sur le lit, ensuite prit les siennes et les plaça sur le canapé. Cela le faisait sourire, mais il s'inquiétait aussi. Allaient-ils arriver à s'entendre et à se réconcilier ?

Dans la salle de bain, Gabby aidait Matt à se déshabiller entièrement. Le plus dur n'était pas le pantalon, c'était le boxer.

« Attends, je vais le faire », finit-elle par dire quand elle vit qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Doucement, il acquiesça et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle s'abaissait, afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Tout aussi doucement, elle atteignit son boxer et le fit descendre doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure : il se sentait gêné par la situation malgré le fait que Gabby l'ait vu nu plus d'une fois. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble. Elle arrêta son regard sur ses cicatrices : l'une traversait une partie de sa jambe et sa hanche, l'autre traversait son bas-ventre et encore une autre était presque imperceptible sur sa cuisse gauche. L'une avait été réalisée pour réparer son col du fémur, l'autre pour atteindre son sacrum et le consolider et la dernière pour l'angioplastie. Avec ses doigts, elle retraça ses cicatrices, délicatement, effleurant sa peau. Il se tendit un moment, peur d'avoir mal, peur... Tout simplement peur de lui faire mal aussi. En voyant qu'elle y allait vraiment très doucement, il se détendit, se laissa faire, la laissa le masser. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir sur la cuvette pendant qu'elle se déshabillait elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas regarder, de peur que la vue de son corps lui fasse des effets. Après une trentaine de secondes, il sentit une main sous son menton qui lui relevait la tête. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, rencontrant les siens. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas, lui faisait confiance pour la énième fois. Gabby avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les épreuves les plus difficiles de ses dernières années : la mort d'Andy, la mort d'Hallie, sa blessure à la tête... Toujours présente malgré ses propres éclats de colère, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer, et elle était toujours là, à s'accrocher à lui. Elle l'aida à se relever, marcher vers la douche, s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret que Kelly avait placé pour qu'il puisse enfin profiter d'une vraie douche. Celle qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis deux mois. Gabby alluma l'eau, essayant de trouver la bonne température pour Matt. Il essaya de se lever, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait profiter, profiter de ce moment où il pouvait enfin se mettre debout sans trop de problèmes. Gabby savait ce qu'il voulait faire, et cela lui faisait peur.

« Matt, pendant deux mois tu ne t'es pas tenu debout, tu as perdu ta masse musculaire au niveau des jambes. Tu ne peux pas tenir debout seul ».

Cela la désolait, car elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré ces deux derniers mois. Elle l'avait vécu aussi. Il baissa les yeux, déçu, honteux de ne même pas pouvoir de lever de ce tabouret.

« Oh et puis merde ! Donne-moi tes bras ».

Surpris, il leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celle qu'il avait rejeté pendant deux mois. Elle leva ses sourcils et lui tendit ses bras. Il comprit : elle voulait l'aider à se lever. Doucement, il passa ses bras au niveau des siens et utilisa toute sa force pour se lever pendant que Gabby faisait contre poids. Il perdit presque l'équilibre, mais Gabby le rattrapa. Elle se tourna pour qu'il soit dos à l'eau, et le colla au mur pour qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre. Elle mit ensuite le tabouret à proximité.

« Au cas où tu serais fatigué », assura-t-elle.

Il la regardait intensément. Il ne l'avait pas réellement vu depuis deux mois, deux longs mois. Chacun comprenait les motivations de l'autre à présent. Il avait fallu tout ce temps pour qu'il se comprenne.

« Matt... Pardonne-moi. Ce que j'ai fait... »

« Non », l'interrompit-il. « Je t'ai blâmé de m'avoir sauvé. Parce que tu n'avais pas pensé à notre enfant ».

« J'y ai pensé. Mais... Mais ensuite j'ai pensé à toi et... Et ce que serait la vie sans toi. Et je n'aurais pas supporté une vie ainsi, sans toi à mes côtés. Je suis désolée ».

Elle avait baissé la tête, mais Matt passa sa main droite sous son menton pour la redresser. Elle plongea son regard humide dans celui qu'elle aimait, et celui-ci sourit.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es en vie, le bébé est en vie. C'est ce qui compte à présent ».

Il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour profiter. Il sentit son ventre contre le sien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, ce moment où ils étaient tous les trois réunis. Et Gabby non plus. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et fermant les yeux elle aussi.

« Je t'aime Gabby », finit-il par dire.

Le cœur de Gabby se retourna. Elle avait attendu tant de semaines pour entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Je t'aime Matt », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes collés l'un à l'autre, il rompit leur câlin, pour voir ce petit ventre qu'il avait senti sur le sien. Son ventre était bien formé, ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa délicatement sa main sur ce ventre, le caressant par la même occasion. Il sentit quelque chose bouger, et par peur, il retira sa main.

« Ce n'est rien Matt, au cinquième mois, bébé commence à bouger ».

Il leva ses yeux pour admirer son visage s'illuminer. Elle sourit, et lui aussi. Il reposa sa main, il avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas vu l'important plus tôt. Pourquoi il n'avait pas vu que la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant était en parfaite santé et qu'il n'avait pas à la blâmer de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Tant de question et de culpabilité l'avait rongé, et il se mit à pleurer.

« Hey, hey Matt. Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, retirant sa main de sur son ventre.

« J'ai tellement été con ces deux derniers mois... Je n'ai pas vu l'essentiel... Que tu étais en vie et que... Que notre enfant aussi... »

Fermant les yeux, il se résolut à s'ouvrir à elle. Enfin.

« Dans les décombres... Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que... Que tu allais mourir et... Et je n'aurais jamais pu supporter cela et... Et je n'aurais jamais pu supporté le fait que tu puisse perdre notre bébé... C'est pour ça que... Que je t'avais demandé de ressortir... »

Gabby l'avait laissé parler. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre alors qu'il se confiait.

« Quand je suis arrivée à tes côtés... Kelly était sur toi, à réaliser un massage cardiaque malgré son bras cassé. À ce moment-là, j'ai paniqué. Je t'ai injecté trois doses d'adrénaline avant que ton cœur ne redémarre... J'ai... J'ai pensé à ce que serait la vie sans toi... À élever notre enfant, à vivre sans toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté non plus. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était stupide, mais je devais le faire Matt. Je le devais ».

Il prit quelques secondes pour la regarder pleurer, avant de se résoudre à passer ses doigts sur ses joues et retirer ses larmes qui lui causaient tant de douleur.

« Je ne te blâme pas. Je ne te blâme plus. J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait ».

« Et j'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais que je ressorte... », dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Avec son autre main, il leva sa tête. Il passa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux fermés. Il rompit ce doux baiser, attendant une réaction de la part de Gabby. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, replongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle s'approcha de lui, passa sa main sur sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien. Et elle l'embrassa elle aussi, plus passionnément, plus fougueusement, plus... Amoureusement. Il se collèrent, faisant jouer tous leurs sens en même temps. Étant enceinte, le plaisir était au moins multiplié par cent chez Gabby. Collés l'un à l'autre, Matt pouvait sentir le ventre de Gabby bouger, bien plus que précédemment. Ce petit bout qu'ils avaient conçu semblait lui aussi aimer et apprécier ce moment que ses parents passaient. Mais ils n'arrêta pas. Il continuait à embrasser l'une des deux personnes importantes à ses yeux. Il interrompit ce tendre baiser pour la regarder et sourit.

« Quoi ? »

Matt sourit de plus belle.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pendant que j'hallucinais ? »

Gabby repensa alors à ce que Matt lui avait dit dans les décombres.

« Le chant des oiseaux, le soleil, la mer... Et Hallie ».

Il acquiesça.

« On a discuté. Elle... Hallie m'a fait comprendre que... Que je ne devais pas vivre dans le passé. Mais vivre avec le passé et penser à l'avenir ».

Gabby savait pertinemment que malgré l'amour que Matt lui portait, il aimait toujours Hallie. Et elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Elle m'a dit que je la voyais dans cette hallucination car j'aurais voulu lui dire que... Que j'étais heureux avec toi et... Et heureux de devenir père ».

Gabby était en quelques sortes la plus heureuse. Même si ce n'était qu'une hallucination, elle la prenait comme un signe. Un signe qu'Hallie approuvait cette relation et souhaitait à Matt et elle tout le bonheur du monde. Elle soupira presque de soulagement et versa quelques larmes.

« Je vais... Profiter de toi. De notre enfant. De notre avenir ».

Avec ces derniers mots, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gabby et lui s'étaient à présent retrouvés. Et ce petit bout qui allait naître dans un près de quatre mois les unirait pour toujours. À jamais.


	18. Plus unie que jamais

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, je livre ce chapitre final assez vite pour vous rassasier. Je vous avais promis une surprise mais en fait vous en aurez plusieurs : ces surprises se situent tout le long de ce dernier chapitre. J'ai fait d'innombrables recherches pour parvenir à écrire la deuxième partie de ce chapitre final et ainsi vous créer la surprise. La dernière surprise se trouve après la fin du chapitre (une note d'auteur pour être exacte), et je pense que vous allez adorer.

J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre cette histoire, que j'ai écrite au fur et à mesure en fonction de vos commentaires (et de ceux de la version anglaise) et de vos envies (envoyées en message privée ou lors de discussion avec certains d'entre vous).

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! Cela m'a fait drôlement plaisir:)

Appréciez cette fin !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Plus unie que jamais**

Tous les pompiers étaient réunis dans la salle. Comme prévu, tous étaient en tenue. Il ne manquait plus que les pompiers de la caserne 51. Chaque année, ils arrivaient ensemble, telle une famille au grand complet. À l'extérieur du bâtiment, tous étaient là autour de Matt. Il était anxieux, et ne le cachait pas.

« Angoissé ? »

« Je dirai plutôt que... Que je ne vais pas aimer leur regard ».

« Et est-ce qu'on a ce regard nous ? »

Il tourna la tête vers toute sa seconde famille.

« Non ».

« Alors ne t'occupe pas des autres. Profite simplement de la fête ».

Kelly apposa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Matt en guise de soutien. Il posa aussi la sienne, remerciant son meilleur ami de ce soutien.

« Allez... On y va ? »

Ils attendirent que Matt acquiesce pour commencer à avancer vers cette entrée. Une fois fait, ils rentrèrent tous. Malgré la musique et le brouhaha des pompiers qui discutaient, à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la salle bondée, les regards se posaient sur lui, sur Matt. Comme prévu, ils avaient tous ce même regard de pitié que Matt détestait tant. Gabby, qui poussait la chaise roulante se sentait mal pour lui. C'était une épreuve très difficile pour lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une table, prirent des chaises autour d'eux afin de s'asseoir avec Matt, telle une famille.

« Je sais que tu es encore sous médicaments, mais tu veux boire quelque chose Matt ? Ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va aller ».

Sa réponse était assez froide, mais les pompiers restaient compréhensibles. Tous ces regards posés sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur Matt les mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Bonsoir lieutenant ! »

Surpris, il sursauta et regarda ce pompier qui l'avait salué. Il ne le connaissait pas.

« Vlad ! » s'écria Boden.

« Bonjour chef ».

Matt l'observait attentivement, ne reconnaissant toujours pas cet homme.

« Matt, je te présente Vlad. C'est lui qui a nous a permis de vous retrouver dans les décombres. Avec le système de balises et leurs codes, on n'aurait jamais pu vous trouver à temps pour vous sortir de là vivant ».

Matt ouvrit la bouche, mais il était incapable de parler. Cet homme devant lui, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui avait en quelques sortes sauvé la vie. Mais surtout, ce Vlad ne le regardait pas comme les autres pompiers. Il le regardait... Avec admiration.

« Je suis très heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ».

Il lui tendit sa main, et Matt la lui serra, toujours incapable de parler.

« Excusez son comportement Vlad, disons que... Les autres le regardent avec pitié, et il déteste ça », expliqua Kelly.

« Ah, je comprends. Je dirais qu'ils sont tous jaloux de vous, car vous, vous avez une seconde famille très unie », dit-il en pointant chacune des personnes autour de lui.

Matt sourit enfin. Ce pompier qu'il ne connaissait pas lui remontait le moral, et ne le regardait qu'avec des yeux remplis d'ondes positives.

« Je suis content de les avoir avec moi », finit-il par dire.

« Mais mon Dieu... Il parle ! » plaisanta Vlad, faisant rire toute la caserne 51.

« JE VOUS DEMANDERAI VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! »

La salle entière se tut, et tous posèrent le regard sur l'estrade.

« Hermann, comment ça se fait que le maire soit là ? » lui lança discrètement Otis.

« Je ne sais pas », lui dit-il en retour en murmurant.

Le maire se tenait en effet devant toute l'audience, prêt à commencer un discours.

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue au bal annuel des pompiers », commença-t-il. « Ce bal est aujourd'hui marqué par un hommage important, que tous autant que vous êtes ici présent devez commémorer ».

Les pompiers se regardaient sans un mot. Un hommage important ?

« Il y a deux mois presque jour pour jour, la caserne 51a failli perdre une partie de ses pompiers qui font sa force dans l'explosion et l'effondrement d'une maison sur Humboldt Park. Quatre pompiers expérimentés se sont retrouvés piégés dans les gravats, sans espoir de remonter à la surface. Le courage, la volonté de cette famille qu'est la caserne 51 ont permis de les extraire des décombres sans qu'il y ait de victimes, et ce grâce à l'aide des casernes 41, 57 et 95, de l'équipe de déminage et des deux équipes d'extraction ».

Les pompiers de sa caserne 51 se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Avec l'accord de l'Etat de l'Illinois, du quartier général des pompiers et du conseil municipal de Chicago, nous aimerions rendre hommage à certaines personnes ».

Tous les pompiers se regardaient totalement bouches bées.

« J'invite donc la nouvelle recrue Jimmy Borelly à monter ».

Surpris, il regarda le maire intensément. Celui-ci acquiesça très légèrement. Jimmy se leva, et monta sur l'estrade, apeuré.

« En vous portant volontaire pour descendre dans les décombres de cette maison malgré le fait que ce soit l'une de vos premières interventions, vous avez fait preuve de courage, d'abnégation et de vaillance envers vos frères ensevelis. Vous avez fait parlé votre ingéniosité et votre intelligence pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur afin d'organiser les secours et le sauvetage de vos frères blessés, et vous avez réussi votre mission en faisant face au danger et à la mort. Vous avez mis en jeu votre vie pour sauver quatre membres de votre seconde famille ».

Les pompiers du 51 le regardaient avec fierté.

« Tu l'as bien formé Matt », glissa Kelly dans son oreille.

« On dirait toi quand tu étais jeune », lança Hermann ironiquement.

« Je me sens vieux maintenant... », laissa échapper Matt, faisant rire discrètement une bonne partie de la caserne 51.

« De ce fait », continua le maire en demandant à l'un des députés de district qui était sur l'estrade d'avancer. « pour votre acte héroïque, de bravoure, de courage et de dévouement face au danger dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, l'Etat de l'Illinois est fier de vous décorer de la médaille de la bravoure des pompiers ».

Toujours incrédule, la salle commença à applaudir très discrètement, avant de s'enflammer grâce à la caserne 51.

« Bravo Jimmy ! » lança même Hermann et Otis tout en sifflant.

Le maire prit la médaille de l'écrin que lui tendait le chef de district et l'accrocha sur l'uniforme de Jimmy. C'était une médaille ronde représentant l'Illinois avec un V gravé à l'intérieur, et le ruban était coloré de cinq bandes : deux bandes blanches aux extérieurs, une bande bleue au milieu et une bande rouge au milieu des bandes blanche et bleue. Il accrocha aussi une petite bande au niveau gauche de sa poitrine, reprenant les bandes de couleurs du ruban. Ensuite, le chef de district le salua, et Jimmy fit de même avant de retrouver les siens et d'être de nouveau acclamé par sa seconde famille.

« J'invite à présent le pompier Gabriela Dawson à monter ».

Elle avala sa salive nerveusement, puis regarda Matt. Il souriait et lui tenait la main en la caressant tendrement.

« Vas-y », lui murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, montant sur l'estrade et se mettant à la même place que Jimmy. Les pompiers de la salle commencèrent à parler discrètement et cela la mit mal à l'aise.

« En vous portant vous aussi volontaires pour descendre dans les décombres, et ce malgré votre grossesse et votre claustrophobie, vous avez fait preuve de courage, de vaillance, de sacrifice envers vos frères. Je sais aussi que l'un de vos frères d'armes ensevelis était votre fiancé et qu'il est le père de votre enfant à naître ».

Cette fois, l'audience ne put se résoudre à se taire. Tout le monde parlait, incrédule devant cette scène.

« Grâce à votre expérience paramédicale, vous avez maintenu le groupe en vie pendant quatre heures avant d'être secouru, réussissant votre mission en faisant face au danger et à la mort, que ce soit pour vous, comme pour votre bébé. C'est pourquoi », dit-il en refaisant ce même geste pour le chef de district, « pour votre acte d'héroïsme, de bravoure, de courage et de dévouement face au danger dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, l'Etat de l'Illinois est fier de vous décorer de la médaille de la bravoure des pompiers ».

La totalité de la caserne 51 se mit à crier et à applaudir bruyamment, couvrant le brouhaha des autres pompiers.

« Ça c'est notre fille ! » s'écria Hermann.

Matt tapait dans ses mains, sifflant et souriant, fier de Gabby. Elle fut décorée au même titre que Jimmy, descendit de l'estrade, et se rassit, embrassant Matt par la même occasion sur la bouche.

« Je suis fier de toi », dit Matt entre deux baisers.

« J'ai été très bien formée ».

Elle reprit sa main, la serrant fort contre elle, contre son ventre.

« Je demanderais au chef de bataillon Wallace Boden de venir à son tour ».

Malgré son habitude de monter sur l'estrade, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Il se leva, réajusta sa tenue et commença à monter.

« Allez chef », lança Kelly.

Il se plaça à l'endroit où précédemment se tenaient deux des membres de sa caserne.

« Vos trente-trois ans d'ancienneté dans les forces des pompiers vous ont permis de gérer cette crise avec un sang-froid exemplaire. Vous avez dirigé vos hommes et ceux d'autres casernes et d'autres équipes comme s'ils étaient vos propres hommes, et cela a permis le sauvetage de vos hommes dans un délai plus qu'optimal. Après le second effondrement, vous vous êtes mis vous-même en danger en descendant dans les décombres pour aller chercher vos hommes. C'est pourquoi, pour votre acte de bravoure, d'héroïsme, de courage et de dévouement malgré le danger, dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, l'Etat de l'Illinois est fier de vous décorer de la médaille de la bravoure des pompiers ».

Encore une fois, ce fut la même cacophonie d'applaudissement et de sifflement de la part de la caserne 51 et de discussion entre les autres pompiers.

« Aussi », continua le maire, « en démontrant qu'être chef n'est pas que le fait de diriger une caserne mais aussi le fait d'être écouté par tous et de réunir les hommes autour d'une seule et même mission, vous avez montré votre capacité de leader respecté par toute la communauté des pompiers ».

Cette fois l'audience se tut presque. Il était vrai que Boden était respecté de tous. Il dirigeait la caserne 51 de manière exemplaire, se battant pour la garder ouverte alors qu'elle devait fermer, réunissant toute une communauté derrière lui.

« De ce fait, et si vous êtes d'accord, je souhaiterais vous promouvoir au poste de chef de district à la place du l'ancien chef ».

Surpris, abasourdi. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'étonnement de Boden, mais aussi de sa caserne. Mais après plusieurs secondes de calme, toute la salle applaudit.

« J'en serai très honoré, mais qui prendra la tête de ma caserne ? » lança le chef Boden au maire.

« Je vais m'en occuper, attendez encore quelques minutes », dit-il en retour.

Le chef de district s'avança, ouvrant la boîte et laissant apparaître les nouveaux clairons pour les épaulettes. Le maire enleva ses clairons et mit en place les nouveaux. En descendant, il fut acclamé par sa caserne plus que jamais.

« Chef, qui va diriger la caserne maintenant ? » demanda Hermann.

« Je n'en sais rien. Le maire m'a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper ».

Après plusieurs minutes d'applaudissement, le maire demanda le calme pour qu'il puisse continuer.

« Je vais à présent demander à ce que quelqu'un aide le lieutenant Matthew Casey à venir sur scène ».

Regardant Gabby avec admiration, il sortit de ses pensées, surpris d'être appelé. Il commença à se lever de sa chaise avant de sentir plusieurs mains sur ses épaules.

« Hey, tu comptes faire quoi là ?! »

« Monter sur scène. Sans chaise ».

« Non, non, non. Hors de question ».

« Kelly. Je t'en supplie... », dit-il les yeux fermés.

Kelly soupira, enlevant ses mains de sur ses épaules.

« Très bien tête de mule. Ne vient pas te plaindre plus tard que tu as mal. Je t'accompagne ».

Kelly aida Matt à se lever, et malgré la douleur, Matt commença son périple pour monter. Le maire vint l'aider et demanda une chaise pour le faire asseoir, mais Matt refusa. Il voulait se tenir debout. Kelly était là à le tenir devant tout le monde, tout ce monde qui continuait à parler, étonné.

« En découvrant cette bombe dans cette maison, vous avez tout de suite ordonné l'évacuation des lieux, prenant la totale responsabilité de l'explosion imminente de l'engin. Vous avez mis en jeu votre vie, avez fait preuve de sang-froid, de courage et de bravoure quand vous avez su que l'engin allait exploser, en vous ruant sur vos hommes pour les protéger, prenant la majorité des dégâts de l'explosion par la même occasion. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous mettez ainsi votre vie en jeu. Vous l'avez fait pour sauver plusieurs fois vos hommes ou pour sauver des habitants de la ville, que ce soit dans de simples incidents que dans des attentats perpétrés sur nos sols. Vous avez fait preuve d'altruisme quand vous avez compris que votre fiancée qui portait votre enfant était venue vous sauver en lui demandant de sortir des décombres malgré votre état critique, vous préserver sa vie et celle de votre enfant ».

Matt était prêt à s'effondrer au sol, tant à cause de la douleur que de la fatigue. Mais Kelly le tenait fermement, caressant par la même occasion son dos pour l'encourager à tenir.

« Pour votre acte de bravoure remarquable et votre héroïsme, démontrant votre altruisme, votre courage au-delà de l'appel du devoir, dans des conditions défavorables et avec un risque personnel extrême, l'Etat de l'Illinois est fier de vous décorer de la médaille du mérite des pompiers ».

Cette fois, les pompiers du 51 sautèrent presque de joie, applaudissant, sifflant, criant.

« Bravo Casey ! »

« Tu la mérite cette médaille ! »

Kelly voulait applaudir, mais supportant à présent le poids de Casey sur lui, il ne pouvait pas.

« Félicitations frangin ! » dit-il malgré tout.

Matt ne réagit pas, concentré sur la douleur qui lui lançait son bas du dos et sa hanche. Kelly pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage, tout comme le maire quand celui-ci accrocha la médaille et le ruban sur sa tenue.

« Aussi, en servant chez les pompiers, vous aviez décidé de sacrifier votre vie sur cet incident, vous avez fait preuve d'un jugement exceptionnel et remarquable, faisant passer la vie de vos hommes avant la vôtre. Pour ces raisons particulières que vous avez mis en œuvre sur cet appel, mais aussi sur tous les autres que vous avez eu au cours de vos dix-spet précédentes années de carrière, l'Etat de l'Illinois est fier de vous accorder, et de vous décorer pour votre service distingué ».

Encore une fois, la foule applaudit, siffla. Les pompiers étaient fiers d'avoir un de ses hommes autant décoré. Le maire prit le ruban pour le placer à côté de celui qu'il venait d'apposer quelques minutes avant.

« Et enfin, vous avez démontré un esprit de commandant sur cette intervention et sur toutes les autres. Vous êtes écouté et respecté au sein de ce service, et plus particulièrement par les hommes sous vos ordres ou qui vous côtoient tous les jours, y compris les pompiers étant officiellement plus haut gradés que vous. De ce fait, et si vous l'approuver, le quartier général des pompiers de Chicago serait fier de vous monter en grade et de faire de vous le nouveau chef de bataillon de la caserne 51 ».

Matt ouvrit la bouche, tout aussi incapable de parler que Boden quelques minutes avant lui.

« Je crois qu'il est ému », affirma Kelly au maire. « Mais je crois qu'il veut dire oui ».

Matt était incapable de parler, mais il acquiesça finalement après quelques minutes. Le chef de district retira ses galons de lieutenant pour poser ceux de chef de bataillons, c'est à dire deux clairons qui se croisent. En quittant la scène, très fatigué et pris d'une grande douleur, il fut applaudit par tous les pompiers. Kelly le fit se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, le soulageant comme jamais. Matt versa une larme pendant que ses frères regardaient les nouvelles médailles sur sa tenue : un ruban avec cinq bandes : rouges aux extrémités, bleue au milieu et blanches entre les deux. Un autre ruban se tenait fièrement à côté, jaune sur les côtés et bleu au centre. Et les clairons bien en vue sur ses épaules.

« Je suis fière de toi moi aussi », murmura Gabby dans son oreille tout en séchant les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle l'embrassa, fière.

« Je voudrais annoncer une dernière chose avant de laisser place à la fête ».

Tous les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur l'estrade, et tout le monde se tut.

« Comme vous le savez, il est interdit pour deux personnes de la même caserne de se marier », annonça le maire.

Gabby et Matt se tendirent.

« Mais cet incident a réussi à vous ouvrir les yeux messieurs et mesdames. Malgré le fait de ne pas être marié, Gabriela Dawson et Matt Casey forment un couple depuis trois ans à la ville, et un duo qui fonctionnent sur l'échelle 81 depuis un an et demi. Ils ont réussi à séparer leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle pour réussir leur carrière et confirmer leur couple, et ce malgré les obstacles. Ils ont sacrifié leur mariage, et ont lu entre les lignes de la loi pour ne pas être séparés ».

Matt et Gabby ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être fiers d'eux, ou s'ils devaient avoir peur des représailles. Ils étaient effrayés, l'un comme l'autre.

« Le quartier général du département des pompiers de Chicago, avec l'appui du conseil municipal, a rendu son jugement ».

La tension grandit au sein des membres de la caserne 51. Tous redoutaient le pire.

« Si un couple travaillant dans la même caserne est capable de réaliser cette même distinction entre vie privée et vie professionnelle, alors ce couple n'aura pas à se cacher. Les couples sont officiellement autorisés au sein d'une même caserne ! »

La tension se libéra d'un coup au sein du groupe, chacun s'embrassant et se félicitant. Gabby et Matt se regardaient, totalement étonnés par cette décision. Mais finalement, ils décidèrent de s'embrasser comme jamais. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le maire s'aperçut de l'impact de cette décision : plusieurs couples s'étaient formés, s'embrassant amoureusement. Des hommes, des femmes. Même les chefs de districts étaient étonnés de voir tant de couples se former. Il y en avait un vingtaine si on ne comptait pas le couple que formait Casey et Dawson.

« Tu te rends compte qu'officiellement, on n'a plus à se cacher ! »

« C'est une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Pouvoir montrer aux gens à quel point je t'aime ».

C'était des phrases que le maire et les chefs de districts pouvaient entendre depuis l'estrade.

« Espérons que cela n'ait pas de conséquences », lança discrètement l'un des chefs au maire.

« Aviez-vous entendu parlé du couple formé par Casey et Dawson pendant ces deux dernières années ? Et des autres couples que vous voyez dans la salle ? » lui demanda le maire.

« Non monsieur », répondit le chef de district.

« Alors les couples n'auront aucune incidence dans leurs performances au travail ».

Après de nombreuses minutes à se remettre de leurs émotions, les autres pompiers de la salle vinrent saluer les pompiers ayant été distingués aujourd'hui. Au bout de trente minutes de salutations, Matt ne pouvait plus tenir. Il avait terriblement mal et il était physiquement exténué. Gabby fit du coude à Kelly pour lui montrer que Matt ne pouvait pas rester à la soirée.

« Hey Matt... »

Kelly s'accroupit en face de Matt, relevant sa tête. Il avait les larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues à cause de la douleur.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, Matt acquiesça.

« Allez Matt on rentre. Enfin je veux dire... Chef ».

Matt soupira, souriant par la même occasion malgré la douleur, et faisant rire le reste de la caserne.

« Je vous préviens, le premier qui m'appelle chef à la caserne... Je lui refait le portrait. C'est bien clair ? ».

« Oui chef ! » lancèrent alors en cœur les pompiers avant d'éclater de rire.

Matt secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous... », murmura-t-il sans être entendu.

« Allez les gars, profitez de la soirée ! Gabby, Matt et moi on rentre à la maison ».

Le retour fut très long et douloureux pour Matt. Et se déshabiller pour se mettre en tenue pour dormir ne fut pas facile du tout. La douleur lacérait les jambes et le dos de Matt, qui se retenait de crier de douleur. Kelly partit chercher ses médicaments pour l'aider à gérer la douleur avant de ressortir de la chambre pour laisser Matt et Gabby seuls. Les deux tourtereaux s'allongèrent, et Gabby se mit à caresser le torse de Matt, quelque chose qu'elle aimait pour s'endormir et l'endormir.

« Tu te rends compte ? Grâce à nous, les couples ne se cacheront plus », finit-elle par dire après cinq minutes.

Mais en n'ayant aucune réponse, elle tourna sa tête et vit que Matt s'était déjà endormi, la main posée sur son ventre bien formé. Elle savoura ce moment, continuant à passer ses doigts sur son torse avant de s'endormir elle aussi...

* * *

 _ **3 mois plus tard...**_

Gabby était en sueur, fatiguée. Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'elle était entrée en salle de travail accompagnée de Matt.

« Je n'en peux plus... Je peux plus... »

« Hey hey... »

Matt lui prit la main, caressant son front et l'embrassant en même temps.

« Tu t'en sors bien pour le moment. Notre petit bout va bientôt être là d'accord ? Encore un effort ».

Elle ferma les yeux, totalement épuisée, et acquiesça. Une nouvelle forte contraction vint l'interrompre.

« Allez Gabby, une dernière fois, poussez ! »

Elle serra la main de Matt très fort, se redressa et poussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, criant comme jamais de douleur, voulant que tout cela se finisse. Elle retomba sur le matelas, haletante et en sueur. Elle arrêta de respirer en entendant un bruit très distinct. Un bruit qui la rendit heureuse, un bruit qui rendit tout aussi heureux Matt. Ils rirent, lui embrassant Gabby intensément. Leur enfant venait de naître, pleurant pour la toute première fois après avoir rempli ses petits poumons. La sage-femme l'enveloppa tendrement et posa l'enfant sur la poitrine de Gabby.

« Je vous présente votre premier enfant ».

Matt apposa son front sur celui de Gabby, admirant la beauté de cet enfant qu'ils avaient conçu. Il avait les cheveux légèrement noir, des yeux bleus perçants. Il s'était calmé presque instantanément en ressentant la présence de ses parents.

« On a conçu un être magnifique », murmura Matt.

La sage-femme repris l'enfant pour les tests et voir s'il était en parfaite santé.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Gabby se reposait dans sa chambre, reprenant des forces après un accouchement difficile, long et douloureux. La sage-femme rentra avec un berceau où était endormi leur enfant.

« Salut mon petit ange... », murmura Matt.

Il passa un de ses doigts dans sa main, celui-ci le serrant par instinct. Cela le fit sourire.

« Votre petit ange est en parfait santé malgré ses deux semaines d'avance. 3,1 kilos pour 44 centimètres. Tout va parfaitement bien ».

Gabby se réveilla, observant cette minuscule forme dans ce berceau, enveloppé d'un drap vert très pâle, le drap que Matt et elle avaient jugé tellement magnifique qu'ils s'étaient promis que leur enfant serait dedans pour sa première journée dans ce monde.

« On peut ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Matt prit l'enfant dans ses bras, tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le tendit à Gabby. Matt l'embrassa et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Je vais les chercher ? »

« Oui, vas-y ».

Matt se releva et partit pour la salle d'attente. Il s'arrêta devant les deux personnes qu'il était venu chercher.

« Gabby souhaite vous voir ».

Il se retourna et reprit la route inverse, suivi cette fois-ci par les deux personnes. Il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, très calmement et sans bruit.

« Hey Gabby ».

Gabby leva les yeux et sourit à Sylvie et Kelly. Ils avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils s'avancèrent vers Gabby, qui berçait tendrement son enfant.

« Oh mon Dieu... Elle est magnifique ! »

Brett était vraiment très émue, passant sa main sur sa bouche et versant quelques larmes. Quant à Kelly, il n'avait pas les mots. Matt tapa amicalement son dos pour le ramener dans le monde réel.

« Je... Je n'ai pas de mots... Félicitations ! »

Matt se rassit près de Gabby.

« Et... Comment s'appelle ce petit bout ? » demanda Brett.

Gabby et Matt échangèrent un regard plein de passion et d'amour.

« On a décidé de l'appeler Eliza Andréa Casey », annonça fièrement Gabby.

« En hommage à Shay et Darden », continua Matt.

Kelly ouvrit la bouche, mais était incapable de parler.

« Qui est Darden ? »

Brett ne le connaissait pas, et ni Matt ni Kelly n'allaient la blâmer pour avoir posé la question.

« Andy Darden était notre troisième frère à Matt et moi. Il est mort en service en octobre 2012 ».

« Oh... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû... »

« Ce n'est pas grave », coupa Matt en espérant la rassurer. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne l'as jamais connu ».

« Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était... Vous savez ».

« Ce n'est rien Brett. Je t'assure », confirma Kelly.

« On voulait aussi vous demander quelque chose ».

Kelly et Sylvie redevinrent sérieux un instant, faisant face au couple et à l'enfant.

« On aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine d'Eliza ».

Brett rompit le silence qui s'était installé en se mettant à rire et en enlaçant gentiment Gabby, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller leur petite fille.

« J'en serais très honorée ! Oh mon Dieu... »

Brett s'était mise à pleurer de joie. Et Kelly la rejoignit peu après en enlaçant Matt.

« J'en serais aussi très honoré. Merci frangin », assura-t-il en lui tapant en retour dans le dos. « Je veux dire... Chef ».

Matt le frappa sur sa poitrine, lui lançant un regard narquois. Kelly savait que Matt détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, mais il le faisait pour l'embêter.

« Kelly... »

« Quoi ! Il est mon chef maintenant ! »

« Au travail Kelly, pas en dehors de la caserne », confirma Gabby.

« Écoute la dame, tu veux bien ? » se mit à ironiser Matt.

Depuis environ deux semaines, Matt avait pris son poste de chef de bataillon, permettant ainsi au chef Boden de prendre sa place de chef de district au quartier général. Cela lui faisait drôle de ne pas commander qu'une équipe, mais une caserne entière, voire plus quand plusieurs équipes d'autres casernes venaient en renfort sur des interventions. Mais tout le monde le respectaient et respectaient ses ordres. Avoir un pompier avec la médaille d'honneur de l'Illinois était déjà rare, mais travailler avec lui était un véritable honneur pour les pompiers de Chicago. Il en rêvait certes, mais aujourd'hui il était devenu le plus heureux des hommes : devenir père pour la première fois, d'une petite fille qui était le parfait mélange de Gabby et lui. Eliza était hâlée, mais moins que sa mère et plus que Matt, elle avait des yeux bleus à faire tomber les hommes qui la regardaient dans les yeux, et des cheveux d'un brun assez clair. Mais elle était encore bébé, et cela pouvait vite changer. Tous espéraient que non, qu'elle allait rester la beauté qu'elle était déjà. Cet incident aurait pu tous les séparer, mais avoir été enterrés vivants les avait rendu plus fort, plus uni. C'était une famille, une grande famille. Plus unie que jamais.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Comme je le disais, la dernière surprise est cette note d'auteur: je suis en train de préparer une séquelle (une suite) à cette histoire. Elle se passera environ cinq ans après cette fanfiction. Je cherche encore des noms sympas, mais je pense que je vais garder le titre que j'ai en ce moment: 'rester vivant'. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus malheureusement, mais vous en saurez davantage plus tard, quand je commencerai à la publier. En attendant, vous pouvez suivre mes autres histoires (la plupart sont en anglais mais si vous la demandez en français, JE PEUX les publier dans notre langue de Molière :)**


End file.
